Le lien
by zinzinette
Summary: Severus et Hermione sont liés en tant qu'inséparables.La situation pour eux risque d'être dangereuse,le trio est à Poudlard lors de leur septième année,Dumbledore est vivant,Sirius aussi, la scène au Ministère a bien eu lieu... Que se passe-t-il pour eux?
1. Le lien

**Bonne lecture à tous, et surtout postez des commentaires si vous le souhaitez, n'oubliez pas de me faire par de votre avis je suis preneuse, j'aimerais encore m'améliorer, et surtout c'est ma première fic sur Harry Potter…**

**Zinzinette**

**Le lien**

**Chapitre 1 :**** Le lien**

_**Il est devant moi, il m'attend. Je ne vois pas son visage, j'ai juste l'impression qu'il est grand, mince, athlétique. Il m'attend sans bouger, les bras le long de son corps que je sais magnifique. Je m'approche de lui sans le regarder dans les yeux. Je suis si proche de lui que je peux sentir la chaleur émaner de son corps. Sa main se pose sur mon épaule et…**_

**Je me suis encore réveillée en sueur. C'était la même chose tous les jours et ce depuis un mois maintenant. Toujours ce même rêve et je ne sais pas à qui correspond cette silhouette. Tiens, Snape s'en serait donné à cœur joie, il aurait rigolé : voilà une chose que Miss-je-sais-tout ne sait pas. Un bâillement m'arrêta dans mes pensées. Mon réveil indiquait cinq heures du matin. Il était encore trop tôt pour se lever. Je pris mon livre sur ma table de chevet que j'avais commencé hier soir. Il traitait des potions, de leurs mythes et de leurs origines. Une heure plus tard, je commençais à m'habiller et à préparer mon sac. Puis je descendis à la Grande Salle pour prendre mon petit déj'. Les professeurs parlaient entre eux. Seul, Snape semblait de mauvaise humeur, comme d'habitude. Peu d'élèves étaient déjà levés. Je pris rapidement mon petit déjeuner et je suis partie pour la bibliothèque.**

*****

**Réveillé à cinq heures du matin depuis un mois, moi, Severus Snape professeur de potions à Poudlard, je commençais à écumer de rage. A coté de moi, d'un coté comme de l'autre cela parlait dès le matin, foutues bonnes femmes. Evidement, je masquais mon énervement que je faisais passer pour de l'indifférence. Avant de voir ces cornichons que l'on nomme communément « élèves », il me fallait retourner à mes appartements, retrouver le calme. Un craquement du feu me fit relever la tête. Celle de notre cher directeur, Albus Dumbledore, apparut, il semblait inquiet ou tendu.**

**- Severus, mon garçon, venez dans mon bureau, j'ai besoin de vous.**

**Je pris une pincée de poudre de Cheminette et annonçait clairement ma destination.**

**Arrivé dans son bureau, je soulevais un sourcil, ce bureau m'avait toujours ****surprit. Fumseck dormait sur son perchoir comme d'habitude. Des objets hétéroclites étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce.**

**- Un bonbon au citron peut-être ? me demanda le vieil homme en guise d'introduction.**

**Voyant mon air exaspéré, il passa enfin aux choses sérieuses :**

**- Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer, et je crois que vous n'aller pas aimer ce que je vais vous annoncer.**

**Je fermais les yeux brièvement, si Albus ne savait par où commencer, et si je n'allais pas aimer ce qu'il avait à me dire alors il fallait que je craigne cette information. **

**- Comment vous sentez-vous ces derniers temps ? me demanda-t-il.**

**- Mais… Qu'est ce que ma santé viens faire dans l'histoire ?**

**- Je répète, comment vous sentez-vous ces derniers temps, c'est important, croyez moi.**

**- Eh bien, je suis plutôt fatigué, je me réveille chaque matin depuis un mois à cinq heures du matin, n'en parlez pas à Mme Pomfresh, c'est inutile, je suis sur les nerfs, le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous met la pression. Et… Curieusement, je me sens d'humeur… Studieuse, si l'on peut dire. Comme un étudiant. Voilà c'est bon ? demandais-je de mon ton le plus snapien, irrité.**

**Notre directeur eut un soupir à fendre l'âme, ferma les yeux un instant. Ses yeux semblaient hésitants, il fixait ses mains qui jouaient nerveusement avec le bas de sa barbe. **

**- Vous n'aller vraiment pas aimer, me dit-il d'un ton étouffé, bas, si bas que je dus tendre l'oreille pour entendre ses paroles. Vous êtes un inséparable. Vous êtes lié à… Une Griffondor. Miss Granger pour être précis. Cela fait depuis peu que le lien c'est renforcé. Depuis les vacances. Vous ne pouvez rien changer, c'est un fait. Je suppose que vous connaissez les conséquences d'un tel lien. **

**Là-dessus, sur cette déclaration fracassante, il se tut.**

**- Mais enfin Albus, vous plaisantez j'espère, c'est une blague !**

**Vu son air las, je compris que non, il ne se moquait pas de moi. J'étais effectivement lié à une Griffondor, horreur et damnation ! Mais pas n'importe laquelle : Miss Granger, l'insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout du trio infernal qui n'en loupait pas une pour se faire remarquer. Par Merlin, j'étais verni. Certes, elle avait une culture plutôt développée et elle avait changé, elle venait de se métamorphoser en une belle jeune femme. Mais moi, je restais l'infâme maître des cachots, la chauve-souris qui inspirait la peur, la colère voire peut être le dégout. De plus, j'étais son aîné de vingt ans. **

**- Le sait-elle Albus, pour le lien ? demandais-je nerveusement.**

**- Non, je préfère que vous le lui annonciez, en douceur de préférence.**

**- Bien. Excusez-moi, je vais retourner à mes appartements.**

**Je suis parti faire une douche, j'abandonnais mes vêtements éparpillés sur le sol. Une dizaine de minute plus tard, presque sec, une serviette autour des reins, j'étais à mon bureau personnel, je saisis un parchemin et ma plume que je trempais dans l'encre noire et je commençais à écrire.**

*****

**Harry et Ron venaient de me sauter dessus alors que j'étais plongée dans un livre. Je les avais rabroués vertement en leur faisant comprendre que la bibliothèque est un lieu de silence et de travail. J'étais déjà passablement nerveuse pour je ne sais quelle raison. De nerveuse, je devins enragée.**

**- Dis Mione, tu crois qu'on va avoir une interrogation avec Mc Gonagall ? me demanda Harry.**

**- Ecoute Harry, je crois quelle nous a prévenue la semaine dernière et c'est le **_**Professeur**_** Mc Gonagall.**

**Un soupir nous fit détourner la tête. Ron se plaignit du double cours de potion avec les Serpentards – évidement – qui suivrait l'heure de Métamorphose.**

**Je me suis levée, c'était effectivement l'heure de partir pour le cours avec le professeur Mc Gonagall. Effectivement, elle nous a distribué une interrogation écrite. Au trois quart du cours, deux coups secs ont retentit. J'étais toujours sur mon devoir, je ne prêtais pas attention aux murmures qui enflèrent suffisamment pour m'obliger à relever la tête pour observer l'étrange phénomène : imaginez, un certain professeur de potion – abhorré par tous excepté par les Serpentards – débarque dans votre cours. Oui, Snape, en plein cours de Métamorphose. Cependant, ce n'est pas le plus surprenant. De chauve souris graisseuse il est passé à … Un directeur digne des Serpentards ! Au lieu de ses habituelles robes noires, il porte – plutôt bien d'ailleurs ! – une robe verte parsemée de fils d'argent. De plus, il a les cheveux propres, ils semblent légers. Ce dernier murmure quelque chose à Mc Gonagall qui acquiesce, il lui tendit une lettre dont elle se saisit. Elle nous regarda et nous demanda sèchement de nous taire et de nous remettre au travail.**

**Un quart d'heure plus tard, nous pouvons sortir de cours. Mc Gonagall me retiens, les autres vont en cours de potions. Lorsque la salle est vide, elle me tend la lettre.**

**- C'est pour vous Miss, gardez cela, ne la montrez à personne et n'en parlez surtout pas. Même à Messieurs Potter et Weasley. Je vous fais confiance. **

**J'acquiesce et je pars. Cette lettre me brûle les doigts. Je l'ouvre dans un coin tranquille. L'écriture fine en patte de mouche, reconnaissable entre toutes : Severus Snape.**

_**Miss Granger,**_

_**Nous avons une discussion importante à avoir. Je vais vous mettre en retenue ce soir à 19h, dans mon bureau. Cette pseudo-retenue nous servira à discuter de certaines informations, le directeur est au courant. Il m'incombe la responsabilité de vous mettre au courant.**_

_**Cordialement,**_

_**S. Snape**_

**Je fixais la lettre de longues minutes. Puis je me dirigeais en direction du cachot et de l'auteur de cette étrange lettre.**

*****

**J'ai d'abord ressentit l'appréhension, son appréhension. J'étais dans mes cachots, j'attendais les élèves tant Serpentards que Griffondors mais surtout je l'attendais. Les élèves entrèrent sur mon ordre, en silence, résignés à passer deux heures en enfer. Sa place était vide. Je haussais un sourcil.**

**- Quelqu'un peut-il me dire où est Miss Granger ? demandais-je froidement en me tournant vers les Griffondors.**

**Seamus Finnigan leva la main.**

**- Hermione a été retenue par le professeur Mc Gonagall.**

**- Bien, à moins qu'elle ne sèche ce cours, ce que nous verrons plus tard. Voici la potion du jour.**

**Les instructions de la potion s'inscrivirent sur le tableau.**

**Un parchemin, des lignes d'écriture se glissèrent sous mes yeux, elle lisait ou plutôt elle devait fixer ma lettre depuis quelques temps déjà. Le contact, bref, s'interrompit. L'heure était presque écoulée lorsque trois coups l'annoncèrent.**

**- Miss Granger, vous nous faite enfin l'honneur de votre présence. Vous êtes en retard. Aller vous asseoir. Vite. Une retenue pourra vous apprendre à être ponctuelle, ce soir, 19h dans mon bureau. Estimez-vous heureuse de ne pas faire perdre de point à votre chère maison. Ne faites pas la potion, c'est trop tard. Ecrivez-moi quatre-vingt centimètres de parchemin sur l'origine, l'utilisation et les dangers de cette potion. Au travail. Potter, laissez-là, occupez-vous de votre chaudron, il en aurait bien plus besoin. 20 points en moins pour Griffondor pour votre bavardage.**

**J'entendais Malefoy ricaner dans un coin, pour la retenue et les points enlevés. Le cours se passa sans trop d'embuche, rien que l'explosion du chaudron de Londubat, sans doute, l'élève le plus incapable en potions de tous les temps.**

*****

**Rien de plus facile pour moi que la théorie. Je venais de lire d'où provenait cette potion, étrange origine que celle de la Finlande. Il me fallu l'heure entière pour remplir la longueur de parchemins demandée, et pour être sure que je n'avais rien oublié. Lorsque le cours fut terminé, nous avons vidé les lieux rapidement, laissant le professeur avec ses potions adorées. Il était l'heure de manger. A table, les garçons me demandèrent pourquoi j'avais été retenue par le professeur Mc Gonagall. Je leur racontais un petit mensonge, elle ne m'en voudrait pas. La discussion s'enchaîna sur LE potin du siècle : la transformation du professeur Snape. Ron et Harry se demandaient ce qu'il mijotait :**

**- Attends, tu as vu la chauve-souris ? Bon sang, je suis presque sur qu'il a fallu qu'il soit pieds et mains liés avec un sortilège de silence pour que l'on puise lui faire, enfin, un shampooing et le fringuer avec autre chose que ses éternelles robes noires, nous dit Harry qui lui vouait toute la haine du monde entier.**

**Ron, cependant, laissa tomber un argument nous faisant éclater de rire, nous amenant un regard noir du professeur de potion.**

**- Ron, Snape est incapable d'aimer quelqu'un ! Tu l'imagines avec un bouquet de roses à la main, et **_**lui **_**avec une femme ? C'est un vrai bloc de glace ce mec. Il faut être taré pour être capable de l'aimer, rétorqua Harry.**

**Un soupir sortit de mes lèvres, cette conversation était stérile, et il n'y avait rien à faire pour les faire changer d'avis. De plus, il était l'heure de retourner en cours, avec Binns, le professeur le plus ennuyeux que la Terre ait jamais porté. Heureusement, l'histoire de la magie était éminemment plus complexe que celle des moldus.**

**Nous étions un vendredi, cette journée s'achevait généralement plus tôt que les autres. Je suis partie pour la bibliothèque pour m'avancer, les garçons avaient un entraînement de Quiditch. Nous étions convenus de nous retrouver à table.**

*****

**Ma journée était enfin terminée. La réplique de Potter m'était restée en travers de la gorge. Il paierait au centuple ce qu'il venait d'affirmer. Par le biais de Miss Granger, j'avais capté cette bribe de conversation. Evidement, elle n'en savait rien. Il me restait à avoir cette discussion avec la Miss-je-sais-tout, la préfète-en-chef des Griffondors. Foutue discussion, foutu lien.**


	2. Une discussion qui dérape

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Merci aux lecteurs, lectrices, merci à Diane, justabook, Lasiurys, zaika, Elaime, Princess Yuu, Eileen19 pour vos commentaires...**

**Lasiurys : Ah ah ! Tu as déjà eu ta réponse ! **

**Princess Yuu : Merci de me dire d'enlever la typographie... J'espere que comme ça sa sera plus clair pour toi et pour les autres... En revanche, pour la vitesse (grand V) de l'évolution des sentiments, il me semble que cela fuse... Tout est comme « naturel » pour les personnages surtout pour Hermione et Severus... Dumbledore aime beaucoup avoir une longueur d'avance... Et être un peu nébuleux, il va leur apporter son aide au fur et à mesure je pense...**

**Eileen19 : Ah ! Ma cerise sur le gâteau, il n'est pas encore l'heure de la déguster ! Le lien... Les révélations suivront dans peu je l'espère un peu de patience ! Dumbledore est disons... Une fouine ? Vraiment, disons qu'il a du noter encore quelques observations et a du comprendre ce qu'il se tramait ! Les conséquences du lien arrivent ! Disons que Severus a déjà un mental bien développer et par soucis d'équité Hermione pourra elle aussi disons avoir ce genre de choses... Au contraire poser des questions... c'est important et pour moi cela me permet de voir où je dois insister pour que vous compreniez bien de quoi il retourne...**

**Excusez moi le dernier chapitre j'ai oublié de faire mon disclaimer... Les personnages sont à Rowling si elle veut bien me pardonner pour cet oubli... Je lui en saurais gré !!**

**Chapitre 2 :**** Une discussion qui dérape**

**POV d'Hermione :**

Je m'étais levée de table. En voyant la mine interdite des garçons, je leur rappelais que j'avais écopé d'une retenue avec le professeur de potion.

- Bonne chance Mione, me souhaitèrent-ils en chœur.

J'avançais rapidement en direction des cachots, le bureau du professeur Snape était tout près. Ma nervosité augmentait d'un cran à chacun de mes pas. Je marchais de plus en plus rapidement. Arrivée en face de son bureau, je m'annonçais en cognant trois fois à la porte. « Entrez », l'injonction avait claqué sèchement.

J'ouvris la porte. Snape était à son bureau, corrigeant des copies à grand renforts de gestes rageurs connotant son mépris, l'encre rouge barbouillait les copies comme autant de blessures qu'il aurait sans doute aimé infliger aux élèves qu'il disait incapables. J'avançais de quelques pas. Le professeur était livide, ses yeux insondables, aussi noirs que l'obsidienne étaient rivés aux copies. Son nez, grand et crochu comme le bec d'un aigle surplombait une bouche fine avec la lèvre inférieure bien ourlée, c'était une bouche faite pour croquer la vie à pleines dents mais le professeur semblait dédaigner cette versatile dame aisément offensable. Ses longs cheveux noirs voletaient autour de son visage au moindre de ses gestes, ils captaient la lumière qui se reflétait sur ses cheveux noirs comme l'encre de Chine. Beau, il était beau, d'une beauté ténébreuse à couper le souffle et je ne m'en apercevais que maintenant. Le maître des cachots était enfin de compte un bel homme. Le grattement de la plume s'interrompit quelques secondes puis repartit de plus belle.

*

**POV de Severus :**

- Un petit moment encore, Miss. Après nous pourrons parler.

Elle avait sursauté. Elle ne devait plus se rendre compte qu'elle était venue pour cette discussion. Un peu avant, j'avais ressentis des picotements sur mon visage, signe qu'elle me dévisageait intensément. Je n'avais rien dis. Seulement, quand dans ma tête, l'écho de ses pensées avait résonné, j'avais été abasourdi. Moi, Severus Snape, le maître des cachots, un bel homme ? Avait-elle perdu les pédales ?! Ma plume s'était arrêtée le temps de quelques secondes pour repartir ensuite. Une copie plus loin, je délaissais mon travail et ma plume, puis je me levais.

- Miss, venez, allons dans mes appartements, je tiens à ce que personne ne vienne nous interrompre, on passe par la cheminée, personne ne nous verra. Suivez-moi.

Quelques instants plus tard, j'étais dans mes appartements.

*

**POV d'Hermione :**

Horreur et damnation, la poudre de Cheminette ! J'avais véritablement horreur de ce moyen de déplacement, j'allais encore me retrouver par terre. Quelques secondes plus tard, effectivement, je m'étais fait poussée si fort que je percutais le professeur et tombais littéralement dessus. La position était effrayante. Une miss-je-sais-tout effondré sur le plus beau des professeurs de Poudlard. Ses lèvres n'étaient pas très loin, et c'était plutôt tentant, de plus, la lueur qui brillait dangereusement dans ses yeux me montra que je n'étais pas la seule à le penser.

Je me suis relevée précipitamment, marmonnant une excuse plus que confuse. A son tour, le professeur se releva et s'épousseta sans un mot. D'une main en direction de son canapé, il m'invita à m'asseoir. Quelle embrouille allait-elle me tomber dessus ??

*

**POV de Severus :**

- Aucune embrouille ne va vous tomber dessus miss.

Elle me regarda avec un drôle d'air. Surprise. Stupéfaction.

- Professeur… ?

- Ici, ça sera Severus. Simplement entre nous, quand nous sommes seuls. Savez-vous ce que sont des inséparables, Hermione ?

Elle secoua la tête. Étonnement.

- Ce sont deux personnes – de sexes opposés – qui sont liés. Par la présence, les émotions, l'esprit et très souvent par l'amour. Être des inséparables est un cas plutôt rare.

- Je… Pourquoi me parler de ceci ? Je ne comprends pas.

Un petit sourire de ma part.

- Hermione, toi et moi sommes des inséparables, annonçais-je doucement.

Elle me regarda comme si j'étais une sorte de minotaure.

- Ce… Ce n'est pas possible. Dites-moi que je rêve, c'est une blague, vous vous moquez de moi ?! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle tournait dans tous les sens, s'agitait nerveusement. Je n'avais pas bougé d'un iota.

- Comment pouvez-vous être aussi calme ? me demanda-t-elle en s'avançant vers moi.

- Je ne l'ai appris que ce matin et curieusement, je me suis déjà fait une raison.

- Pouvez… Peux-tu éclairer ma lanterne, lorsque tu dis que l'on est lié, ça veut dire quoi ?

- Eh bien… Lorsque tu es nerveuse, je le deviens, lorsque je me mets à gueuler, tu fais de même. Je suis aussi capable de voir par tes yeux, comme par exemple quand tu as fixé la lettre ce matin avant de venir à mon cours. Ou entendre par ton biais. Vois-tu je n'ai certainement pas eu besoin que l'on m'attache pieds et mains liés pour me faire un shampooing ou m'habiller tel que je suis maintenant. Weasley et Potter n'ont aucune imagination : moi et un bouquet de roses à la main, avec une femme…

Hermione rougit un peu.

- Nous pouvons également, utiliser comme une sorte de légilimencie. Je ne pense pas être d'ailleurs, comment dire, un bel homme selon les canons de la beauté.

Hermione était littéralement devenue pivoine à cette évocation.

- Nous savons reconnaître la présence de l'autre, si tu étais devant ma porte, je le sentirais. Quand à l'amour… Ne me pose pas trop de questions sur ce sujet, je ne suis pas un expert.

Un petit sourire apparu sur mon visage. L'Amour, un sentiment fugace, éphémère, si inconstant que tout le monde traquait. Je n'attendais rien, plus rien de ce sentiment fragile comme le cristal.

- Les nouvelles fracassantes s'arrêtent là pour ce soir, ou il y a encore une deuxième couche ? me demanda-t-elle.

- C'est amplement suffisant, je trouve. J'aimerais que l'on discute. Je crois que l'on va être amené à se côtoyer plus souvent et se voir sous un autre angle. Il vaut mieux… Commencer à faire la paix, même si en cours je resterais le même.

*

**POV d'Hermione :**

Cette histoire était vraiment renversante et je sentais que j'allais être bonne pour Ste Mangouste. Des inséparables… Rien de mieux pour me retrouver enchaînée à mon professeur de potion. Un homme que je sentais taciturne, nerveux et… Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles.

Je me rassis sur le canapé, mes mains cachant et soutenant mon visage, mes coudes sur mes genoux. Désespoir, tristesse et mélancolie. Trois mots qui décrivaient mon état d'esprit. Je sentis une main frotter mon dos doucement, un torse musclé contre moi et une tentative de réconfort. Enfin, j'éclatais en sanglots que je retenais depuis une petite heure maintenant. Ma tête dans sa robe, contre son torse ferme, je fermais les yeux et passais les bras autour de lui pour le serrer contre moi à la façon d'une peluche.

*

**POV de Severus :**

J'attendais que sa crise de larme se finisse. Je n'étais pas doué pour le réconfort et bizarrement être contre Hermione fut plus facile que prévu, comme naturel. Enfin, lorsque la brûlure du désespoir, de sa tristesse et de cette drôle de douleur se fut éteinte dans mon cœur, je sentis la pression de ses bras se relâcher, se détendre doucement. Elle cala sa tête dans mon cou et respira à petits coups d'une façon qui m'intrigua.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? lui demandais-je en sentant son nez frôler mon cou en me faisant frissonner.

- Je respire ton odeur. Elle… Elle est tellement enivrante.

Elle me répondit avec cette spontanéité dont je me doutais qu'elle était amplifiée par le lien.

- J'ai la forte impression que tu es en train de me corrompre… lui murmurais-je légèrement tendu, crispé.

*

**POV d'Hermione :**

J'ai immédiatement ressentit sa crispation, plutôt légère, son corps semblait s'être tendu comme une corde d'arc. J'ai commencé à faire pleuvoir des baisers dans son cou et à jouer avec ses cheveux sur sa nuque, presque naturellement, sans me forcer. Lentement, il se détendit et commença lui aussi à me faire des baisers volatiles qui m'enflammaient l'esprit, aveuglant ma raison. Sa main, d'une chaleur incroyable se posa sur ma cuisse et il commença à déplacer doucement ses doigts, déclenchant chez moi des frissons, et des langues de feu aux endroits qu'il frôlait.

Enfin, sa bouche écrasa la mienne et me communiqua le coté fougueux de ses pensées. Il était plus qu'exigeant, comme lorsqu'il nous enseigne sa matière, il était indéniable que c'était un passionné.

Nous nous sommes arrêtés pour reprendre notre souffle, étonnés par la fougue de nos élans. Nous nous sommes levés et il m'a tendu la main que j'ai saisie pour nous mener dans sa chambre.

Elle était dans les tons verts et argent, Serpentard oblige. Ajouté à cela des boiseries d'une couleur sombre se mêlant harmonieusement avec l'ambiance de la pièce. Une armoire, une table de chevet, un bureau dans un coin avec des piles branlantes de livres et un lit à baldaquin. D'un geste de sa baguette, il alluma un feu crépitant, et alluma de faibles lanternes aux lueurs tamisées. Il conjura un paravent et un pyjama qu'il me tendit.

- Il est tard, le couvre-feu est déjà passé depuis longtemps. Tu ne rentreras pas à ton appartement ce soir, reste dormir ici, me dit-il avec un petit sourire.

*

**POV de Severus :**

Elle s'est rapidement changée. De mon coté, j'ai enfilé mon pyjama de soie noire. Il me fallait me calmer sinon j'allais lui sauter dessus. Sur ce, elle ressortit, et revint se nicher contre moi. « Merlin, vient moi en aide ! » pensais-je. Nous nous sommes mis au lit et nous nous sommes câlinés pendant de longues minutes - qui semblaient durer des siècles. Je sentais sa timidité, je n'insistais pas.

- Il nous faut dormir ma belle, lui murmurais-je.

Elle vint se coller contre moi et s'endormit rapidement. Sa chaleur contre moi était agréable. Je n'avais pas sommeil, il était encore trop tôt pour moi. Je la contemplais à loisir : ses longs cheveux bruns, indisciplinés étaient soyeux au toucher. Son petit nez surplombait une bouche bien dessinée que j'avais envie de dévorer. Ses rondeurs que je n'osais toucher sans son accord, puissais-je être vieux jeu sur ce point, j'avais quand même mes principes !

Le sommeil me rattrapa au milieu de la nuit et je me laissais emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

_Hermione était devant moi, elle me murmurait quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à entendre. Je m'approchais doucement vers elle, pour ne pas la faire fuir. Un sourire éclairait son visage. Je tendis la main qu'elle attrapa et elle vint se lover contre moi. Elle se haussa vers moi et…_

Je me réveillais doucement comme sortis hors de cette douce bulle. A coté de moi, on s'agitait. Hermione murmurait quelques mots indistincts qui semblaient se cogner les uns contre les autres. Un seul mot me fut compréhensible. Elle m'appelait dans son sommeil. Bientôt, je me mis à l'embrasser dans le cou pour la réveiller en douceur. Elle cessa tranquillement de s'agiter pour émerger d'un long sommeil. Son souffle se fit moins profond, ponctué de petits soupirs. Sa main commença à se balader sur les draps pour tenter de reconnaître la texture. Allongée sur le ventre, les cheveux éparpillés autour d'elle comme une fleur grande ouverte, elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Enfin, elle sortit de son long sommeil, et m'adressa un sourire de bien être. C'était le week-end et nous pouvions paresser un peu au lit, quoique ce n'était guère mon style, guère le sien non plus.

Nous nous sommes levés, habillés et nous avons prit le petit déjeuner ensemble. Dans un silence agréable. Nous profitions du temps qu'il nous restait.

Enfin, ce fut l'heure pour elle d'y aller. Mais avant, elle me serra contre elle puis passa ses bras autour de mon cou et m'embrassa. Elle eut une fervente réponse qui la fit sourire lorsque nous nous sommes séparés.

« Au revoir ma belle » lui murmurais-je au creux de son oreille.

Enfin, elle sortit furtivement dans les couloirs et s'éloigna rapidement.

*

**POV d'Hermione :**

Je trouvais les garçons à notre salle commune. J'étais un peu dans la lune. Passer une nuit avec mon professeur de potion changeait bien des choses et notamment le visage qu'il avait pris avec moi, adorable et attirant, malgré la nouvelle fracassante qu'il m'avait apprise. Je repensais à ses baisers. Pour me changer les idées, je nous ai mis tous les trois au travail, nous devions préparer les ASPICS.


	3. L'inséparable

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Un petit mot à tous pour commencer : merci aux lecteurs et à ceux qui me postent des commentaires : Princess Yuu; Lasiurys, Eileen19, Alatariel Melawen... J'ai une annonce à faire et je sais pas trop comment m'y prendre... J'aimerai un (une) beta-lecteur (trice) et je sais absolument pas comment on fait... ^^ J'aimerai qu'il me dise s'il (elle) aime la suite... Enfin, ce genre de truc là... Vu que je suis nouvelle, je connais pas encore tous les rouages de la machine... Maintenant, place aux réponses... **

**Princess Yuu : Merci pour ton commentaire. Et...En fait, il va falloir que tu attendes un peu pour comprendre pourquoi ils sont si proches si rapidement, je vais juste te dire que c'est une caractéristique du lien, le chapitre 8 en parle de plus en plus (on y est pas, je l'avoue... mais patience : la vérité apparaît à qui sait attendre !)... Je sais que c'est rapide... J'aime pas quand ça lambine...**

**Lasiurys**** : voilà, voilà le chapitre, deux minutes papillon ! Hihi ! J'aime bien quand c'est romantique... Mais bon, je suis un peu trop sentimentale je crois... Merci pour ton commentaire... Il me va droit au cœur... En fait, la comme c'est les vacances, j'avance bien, mais après j'espère poster un chapitre par semaine... Mais je ne sais pas... Je suis un peu comment dire... J'aime bien balancer ça comme ça quand j'ai envie... Donc je peu pas trop te répondre sur ça, et ça dépendra comment aussi les idées affluent, et surtout combien de temps je mets a taper un chapitre -_-' j'ai horreur de taper un texte c'est long à souhait... Donc bon...**

**Eileen19**** : Hum, oui ça va vite, et... Je vous donnerai une « explication » plus tard dans la fic.. En attendant désolé de te faire mariner... Par contre, pour le tutoiement, j'ai pas fait exprès, quand j'ai écrit se chapitre, j'ai changé j'ai mis juste quand il lui apprend... et comme ça lui a fait un choc... Et ben... voilà, je me suis pas vraiment posé la question, disons que... Sa tombait sous le sens, un peu... Naturel même si ça fait artificiel... Je sais pas, je fais ça au feeling... Mais bon, les explications arrivent bientôt, ou du moins le début... Patience, et merci de me lire... merci pour ton commentaire...**

**Alatariel Melawen**** : Déjà merci, pour ton commentaire, et ensuite bienvenue dans ma fic... J'espère que ça ne vas pas trop vite en état d'âme... Entre les deux protagonistes... Que dire de plus ! Ben voilà le chapitre 3 !**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont à Rowling...**

**Chapitre 3 :**** L'inséparable**

Le week-end end était passé lentement, trop lentement à mon gout. Il fallait que j'aille discuter avec le Directeur. Je n'étais pas emballé du tout et malgré ma réticence – je sentais que Dumbledore allait encore me jouer un de ces tours pendables dont il avait le secret, mon instinct me le soufflait – je suis allé à son bureau après avoir donné le mot de passe « smarties ». Encore une de ces fameuses sucreries moldues qu'il affectionnait. Minerva McGonagall, la directrice des Gryffondors prenait le thé avec Dumbledore qui afficha un grand sourire en me voyant. Merlin me vienne en aide, je venais de me jeter dans la gueule du loup !

- Ah mon garçon ! Vous semblez avoir enfin passé une nuit correcte il y a peu.

Sous l'assaut plus que direct je me suis renfrogné. Du coin de l'œil, j'avais remarqué que Minerva semblait être intéressée par les informations que le vieux fou allait encore lâcher sur mon compte.

- Albus, vous savez parfaitement pourquoi je suis venu. Vous n'avez _pas besoin_ de me demander comment je me porte. Ma santé importe peu. Et… Je suis au regret de vous annoncer Minerva, que cette discussion porte sur les effets secondaires que vont provoquer mes potions chez les Mangemorts.

- Bien Severus, je vous laisse. Mon caractère de Gryffondor ne peut que vous irriter quand la discussion porte sur vos chères potions.

Elle semblait outrée que je la fasse partir si cavalièrement du bureau. Lorsque nous avons enfin été seuls, Dumbledore afficha un sourire à la fois narquois et taquin. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice.

- Un crocodile peut-être ? Non ? Bon, alors mon garçon, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes ici ? Et ne me donnez pas l'excuse des potions vous l'avez déjà employée la semaine dernière.

- Je ne vais effectivement pas parler des potions. Je vais être direct. Miss Granger a été vendredi soir en retenue pour être arrivée en retard d'une heure à mon cours. Mais je suppose que vous êtes déjà au courant. J'en ai profité pour la mettre au courant, en douceur comme vous me l'aviez demandé.

- Il me semble qu'elle ne vous a pas quittée de la nuit, elle est partie le matin. Les relations professeur-élève sont… Proscrites, vous le savez pertinemment, Severus.

J'ai sentis la moutarde me monter au nez, et je sais que dans ces cas là je deviens livide.

- Je n'ai pas touché à Miss Granger. Elle a simplement dormi chez moi, il était beaucoup trop tard pour elle de rentrer à son appartement, même pour la préfète-en chef. Que viendrais donc faire une Gryffondor aux cachots ? Cela aurait attiré l'attention de certains de nos élèves, et peut-être même des futurs Mangemorts. Ma couverture aurait été vite défaite. Elle est certes restée à mon appartement mais je n'ai pas outre passé les règles Dumbledore. Je ne suis pas inconscient. Je suis simplement venu vous dire que je le lui avais annoncé.

- Et qu'avez-vous donc décidé ? me demanda-t-il soudain très sérieux.

- On se rencontrera discrètement, et on va essayer de mieux se connaître, dis-je en serrant les dents, et de nous contrôler l'un envers l'autre et de contrôler ce lien.

- Je suppose que vous savez qu'il vous faudra être extrêmement prudent, si Voldemort venait à en avoir vent…

- Merci, je ne suis pas tout à fait inconscient, ne me prenez pas pour un débutant, Albus.

Il m'accorda un de ces petits sourires dont il avait le secret, un sourire qui lui donnait l'air de tout savoir ce que nous pensions et tout ce que nous ressentions. L'agacement avait grandit jusqu'à produire chez moi un geste impulsif. J'ai tourné les talons et je suis sorti dans un bruissement de tissus en claquant la porte. J'ai croisé quelques élèves qui se sont écartés de mon chemin en voyant mon humeur. Je me suis rendu à mon laboratoire, écumant de rage.

*

- Non, non, non et non, Ronald Weasley ! Pas comme ça ! Tu dois bouger ton poignet d'un geste ferme et circulaire, pas en ovale et sèchement. C'est pour ça que tu n'arrive pas à transformer ton cochon d'Inde en gant de fourrure. On croirait qu'il t'a mordu.

Mon agacement était apparent. Depuis plus d'une heure, les garçons tentaient de transformer la pauvre bête. Dès la première fois j'ai réussis, j'ai donc aidé les garçons qui avaient de faibles résultats.

- Cela semble simple pour toi, tu ne comprends pas que d'autres peuvent avoir des problèmes ? On est pas tout des je-sais-tout-sur-tout !

Je n'ai rien pu répondre, Ron m'a blessée.

- Très bien, alors débrouillez-vous tous seuls. Tant pis si vous n'y arrivez plus. Après tout, vous n'avez pas besoin d'une miss-je-sais-tout !

Je suis sortie de la salle en claquant la porte. J'étais vraiment furieuse. Neville est venu vers moi, a posé une main sur mon épaule sans dire un mot. Il m'a sourit.

- Viens dans la Grande Salle avec tout le monde, c'est l'heure de manger, tu seras beaucoup plus calme et puis… Il faut que je te recommande un livre. Il traite de la botanique, ça devrait te plaire.

Je lui ai souris. J'ai voulu avancer en direction de la Grande Salle mais Neville faisait une drôle de tête. Je me suis retournée pour faire face à une haute silhouette, qui semblait être, elle aussi énervée, tendue. Une économie de gestes et une réputation terrible me faisait face. « Et n'oubliez pas le plus bel homme de Poudlard selon vos propres pensées » me tança la voix du professeur. Une bouffée de chaleur m'est montée au visage. Enfin, j'ai décidé de le regarder dans les yeux.

J'ai immédiatement été plongée dans la chaleur de ses yeux noirs, un sourire à peine dessiné était accroché à ses lèvres – à peine un sourire, le coin de ses lèvres se relevant à peine. Un froncement de sourcil vint compléter le tableau. Il n'avait encore rien _dit_. « Soit ».

- Monsieur Londubat, Miss Granger. Tout le monde doit être arrivé à la Grande Salle et si vous n'y allez pas maintenant, je serais _obligé_ de vous retirer des points.

- Mais pourquoi ? On a rien fait ! demanda Neville.

- Vraiment ? Pour le moment peut-être, mais si vous _rôdez_, c'est que vous préparez un mauvais coup, un de plus.

- Viens Neville.

J'ai avancé de quelques pas vers la Grande Salle. Neville m'a aussitôt dépassée. « Très beau scénario de machination, professeur. Severus ». Je m'étais un peu retournée et j'ai vu qu'il s'inclinait très légèrement un sourire aux lèvres. « A vos ordre miss. Il me faut bien jouer un rôle de professeur sadique… ». Nous sommes entrés à la Grande Salle, et bizarrement, notre table semblait quelque peu plus bruyante qu'à l'ordinaire. Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil semblaient s'extasier devant quelque chose. Nous sommes arrivés à table et Ginny nous a rencardés.

- Il y a un oiseau là-bas, vraiment beau. Il attend quelque chose. Va voir. Il est vraiment superbe.

Avec Neville, je me suis rapprochée. L'oiseau pépiait doucement. Il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Il avait plusieurs tons sur son plumage à la fois pastels et éclatants, quelques uns rosés, d'autres bleus, ou encore vert menthe l'eau. Sur ses deux pattes, l'oiseau attendait doucement comme certain que quelqu'un l'adopterait.

- Neville, c'est un inséparable ! Il est trop ! Cela doit être un mâle. Je me demande où est sa moitié.

A peine ai-je eu le temps de me taire que l'oiseau s'envola… Pour se poser sur mon épaule et ne plus me lâcher.

- Très bien… Il te faut un nom, toi. Ahagur (1).

Accompagnée par ce cadeau tombé du ciel, j'ai passé tous mes cours sans encombre. Mais le plus surprenant a été celui de potion. J'ai à peine eu le temps de m'asseoir qu'il s'était déjà envolé vers le bureau de Snape.

- Tu as bien raison mon ami, les potions te rendraient malade. Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça ?! Au travail !!!

Sa voix de velours avait soudainement claqué sèchement. Le professeur conjura un perchoir et y installa l'inséparable. Le cours se passa tranquillement, les trilles de l'oiseau, les potions qui bouillonnaient, le silence, et les hurlements du professeur qui soldaient l'explosion finale du chaudron… Du duo Ron-Seamus. Un cours normal en somme.

Vers la fin du cours, Snape entama la vérification de nos potions et finit par moi et Neville, la potion était plutôt bonne. Neville avait suivit mes instructions et tout c'était bien passé. Le maître des cachots se posta près de moi.

- Londubat, je vous félicite, vous nous avez épargné une énième explosion de chaudron, et cette potion semble à peu près normale, il semble par contre que vous avez contaminé messieurs Weasley et Finnigan. Miss Granger, restez ici quelques minutes j'ai à vous parler, les autres vous pouvez partir.

La salle se vida rapidement, la marée humaine se dévida de la salle de cours.

- Hermione, comme la dernière fois, dès que tu as mangé viens à mon bureau, on ira parler un peu, mais je tacherais de ne pas te retenir.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir envoyé une note. Ahagur, c'est vous n'est-ce pas ?

Il me regarda.

- Qui d'autre ? Ahagur. Celui lui va à merveille. Sa compagne sera heureuse de le revoir ce soir. Gra gal (2) sera enchantée.

Ainsi, il connaissait le gaélique.

- Je connais bien d'autres choses que cette langue… Pars, les autres vont trouver ça bizarre sinon.

*

Elle est partie, Ahagur sur l'épaule. La journée allait me sembler bien longue. Elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte que j'éprouvais un besoin maladif de l'avoir à mes cotés, de savoir qu'elle allait bien. Je lui avais trouvé un inséparable pour qu'il la protège et ce malgré sa petitesse. Un inséparable cachait un véritable atout dans son jeu. C'était aussi un symbole. Par Merlin, je devenais une sorte de garde du corps, inquiet comme une poule pour sa couvée. C'était d'un ridicule… Le week-end avait été atroce, je m'étais cloîtré dans mes quartiers, dans le silence et la solitude.

*

J'attendais le soir avec impatience. Je ne savais même pas s'il me fallait le redouter ou en être contente. J'étais _impatiente_. Mon caractère s'en ressentait : je ne tenais plus en place en cours laissant pantois les professeurs et les élèves. Plus le temps passait et plus je me rongeais les sangs, devenant de plus en plus insupportable aux dires des autres. Peu m'importait.

Après le repas du soir, je suis allée directement vers les cachots.

*

Trois coups, j'avais sentis sa présence alors qu'elle était encore à l'autre bout du couloir. Elle est entrée sur mon injonction accompagnée par l'inséparable qui ne la quittait plus. Elle a écarquillé les yeux.

- Je vois ton aura…

Surprise de ma part qui du amplifier la sienne.

*

Elle était plutôt sombre à dominante vert émeraude égayée par des touches de rouges comme le sang. Elle semblait auréoler le professeur d'une lueur mystérieuse et sombre. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je pouvais le voir ainsi.

- Sans doute un des effets du lien. On y va ? me demanda-t-il.

Au moment où il disait ces mots, trois coups lents retentirent. Le professeur pria d'entrer la personne par un ordre d'un ton froid.

Drago Malefoy entra en me lançant un long regard chargé de dégout et de mépris.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous Drago ? demanda le maître des potions.

- Cela concerne une certaine affaire qui est personnelle.

- Miss Granger, veuillez sortir et m'attendre, nous examinerons ce sujet plus tard, articula Snape avec humeur.

Je suis sortie et j'ai patienté durant une vingtaine de minutes. Malefoy sortit bientôt un sourire malveillant suspendu sur ses lèvres pales. « Entre » me souffla la voix de mon inséparable. Je m'exécutais. Ahagur était toujours perché sur mon épaule. Snape me tendit la main sans un mot, je l'ai saisie et il utilisa la poudre de Cheminette en me serrant contre lui sans doute pour ne pas que je me fasse éjecter par la cheminée. Apparemment le stratagème réussit. Seul Ahagur fut légèrement ennuyé : son plumage éclatant s'était mué en couleurs foncées par la suie. La perruche partit roucouler près de sa belle sur un perchoir. Severus avait un petit sourire narquois causé par les trilles de l'oiseau qui semblait être indigné.

- Ne te moque pas de cet oiseau, je suis absolument certaine que tu serais indigné, offensé et presque furieux pour cette… Hum, perte d'éclat… En particulier auprès de ta belle, lui murmurais-je taquine.

- Tu protèges déjà cet avorton d'oiseau ? Regarde-le, il me tourne le dos, hautain et offensé, drapé dans sa dignité. Sa belle semble pourtant être toujours ravie de l'avoir auprès de lui. Je suis le directeur de la maison de Serpentard et une perte de prestige est une blessure à notre orgueil. Vous les Gryffondors, vous vous jetez la bataille avec courage. Vous adorez protéger la veuve et l'orphelin…

- Gnagnagna… ! le taquinais-je.

Le professeur se mua en une sorte de prédateur à la grâce féline. Il me captura dans ses bras, me colla par terre et commença à me chatouiller avec ce large sourire joueur, un rien sadique et sur de lui.

- Tu triches Severus !

- Tu en es sur ? me demanda-t-il avec son sourire taquin.

_________________________

(1) : Ahagur, du gaélique : mon amour.

(2) : Gra gal : bel amour.


	4. Déclarations inatendues

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

**Merci à ma bêta Princess Yuu, et à mes lecteurs (lectrices)...**

**Princess Yuu :**** Même si tu es ma bêta, je peux tout de même te répondre... Les oiseaux vont servir (Si si !!) patience ! Mais quant à te dire quoi... Ahah ! Motus et bouche cousue ! Et quand même merci pour le boulot que tu fais ton avis est précieux... Et merci pour ton commentaire...**

**Lasiurys :**** Merci pour ton commentaire ! Ben, je sais je dis que les explications vont arriver mais... Va falloir encore un peu de patience, on va avoir un début de compréhension en chapitre 8... (je suis en train de l'écrire...). Et je pense sérieusement que Drago... Va servir à quelque chose... Mais à quoi je ne sais pas trop encore... Quant a Dumbledore et ses smarties, ben j'ai choisis ça comme ça ça n'a pas, trop de lien... D'ailleurs, tu me files quelques bonnes idées à exploiter ! Merci pour le filon !**

**Justabook :**** Merci pour ton commentaire ! Là c'est moi qui trime pour savoir quelles étaient tes questions... Mais si j'ai répondu alors tant mieux ! Ben, par contre, je ne dirais pas que Dumbledore proscrit la relation de Severus et d'Hermione, mais il le mets en garde... C'est tout... Il lui demande juste de garder ça pour lui et pas le hurler au monde entier (d'ailleurs, je ne pense pas que Severus soit de ce genre là on peut s'en douter... !). **

**Alatariel Melawen :**** Merci pour ton commentaire ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir gagné un jackpot ! Je crois que tu n'es pas le (la) seul(e) à te poser cette question... Moi aussi vu que je n'ai pas encore tout écris... Je navigue à vue... Ben Severus... Oui, il est OOC, mais bon... ça me fait marrer de l'écrire comme ça... Vous inquiétez pas on va retrouver bientôt un professeur glacial et haineux plus que jamais ! Ceci entre dans mes dispositions ! Mais patience ! Pas avant le chapitre 9 ou 10... (Je pense situer là-dedans un obstacle sinon c'est pas drôle !).**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à Rowling encore et toujours !**

**Chapitre 4 :**** Déclaration inatendue**

**POV de Severus :**

Une nouvelle des plus agaçantes venait d'atterrir sur mon bureau. La demande de fabrication d'une potion Tue-Loup. Pas besoin de chercher très loin pour savoir ce qu'il se tramait. Rémus Lupin, loup garou de son état, allait assurer les cours de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal vu que le professeur du début de l'année s'était envolé pour quelque obscure destination.

Lupin. Un de ces Maraudeurs qui se croyait drôle. Une seule chose me retenait de lui faire la peau : pendant mes années en tant qu'élève à Poudlard, il ne m'avait pas fait de torts. Pas vraiment. En revanche, ces deux imbéciles de Black et de feu Potter Senior, eux, m'avait très vite déclaré une guerre ouverte. Pettigrow les avait suivis comme un petit chien.

Black... Celui que je devais haïr le plus des quatre, excepté Potter Senior qui m'avait ravi Lily... Souvenir douloureux...

Black était encore en vie... Je l'avais croisé quand j'avais été au Square Grimaurd. L'ambiance avait été électrique.

Pour la deuxième fois, en quelques semaines, Dumbledore me demanda de passer le voir immédiatement à son bureau.

Trois personnes m'attendaient. Le directeur, Minerva McGonagall et Rémus Lupin qui affichait sa fatigue au grand jour. Un gros chien noir était avachi sur le sol. A mon arrivée, il se leva et s'assit sur son arrière-train.

Dumbledore ouvrait grand les bras. Et avec son grand sourire, m'apprit la plus grande des nouvelles qui eut le don de m'énerver prodigieusement...

*

**POV d'Hermione :**

Nous étions dans la Grande salle et la nuit tombait, les étoiles étaient couvertes par des nuages que nous pouvions observer à travers le plafond magique.

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva et fit un grand sourire, la salle était devenue silencieuse.

- Comme vous avez du vous en apercevoir notre professeur des Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal a du nous quitter. Nous lui avons trouvé un remplaçant qui restera là toute l'année. Vous le connaissez bien pour la plupart, il s'agit du professeur Rémus Lupin.

Le professeur Lupin était entré dans la pièce. Nul doute que son petit problème de fourrure, comme aimait l'appeler Sirius, le fatiguait et pourtant il souriait légèrement.

La grande salle avait reprit son bruit habituel. Il venait de s'installer à la table des professeurs. Chacun était souriants... Excepté mon inséparable qui semblait ruminer de noires pensées.

« _Que le plus bel homme de Poudlard remette ses chères pensées sur la potion à __demain surtout si elles lui font ruminer un échec. »_ J'avais forcé ma pensée pour qu'il m'_entende_. J'eus un très bon résultat.

*

**POV de Severus :**

Sa pensée me frappa de plein fouet. Elle avait réussit à m'amuser et à me piquer. La petite peste... Elle allait me le payer. Haussant un sourcil, je modulais ma pensée pour la rendre aussi faible qu'un murmure dit au creux de l'oreille.

« _Que la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout se taise sinon je m'offrirais bien d'être un maître d'apprentissage et je doute qu'à coté du châtiment que je lui réserve les chatouilles ne soient qu'une petite farce ». _Elle eut le bon goût de replonger instantanément dans son assiette.

_« Et Serpentard gagne ! ». _Elle releva vivement la tête et m'adressa un regard assassin. C'en devenait vraiment comique. « _Ne crois pas que je te laisse gagner aussi facilement, Severus _». Sa voix vibrait d'indignation.

*

**POV d'Hermione :**

- Eh Hermione?!

- Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demandais-je à Harry qui semblait curieux.

- Regarde la tête que fait Rémus. On a l'impression qu'il a des voix.

Je regardais en direction de Lupin qui semblait comme prit de stupeur, comme s'il avait entendu des voix. Et s'il...? Un coup d'œil vers le professeur de potion qui regardait son collègue en proie à la surprise. Lorsque le professeur Snape croisa mon regard. Sa voix me murmura à l'oreille, avec cette intonation de velours. « _N'utilisons plus le lien pour échanger nos pensées. J'ai l'impression qu'il nous a entendus. Faisons attention, dès ce soir, je vais vous entraîner à utiliser la légilimentie et à moduler la force de votre pensée. Dès que tu as fini _».

J'ai acquiescé d'un discret hochement de la tête. Il s'est levé et est partit.

*

**POV de Severus :**

J'étais dans mon bureau comme d'habitude avec un tas de copies devant moi. Pourtant, j'étais incapable de les corriger, mon esprit vagabondait, il charriait toute sortes de pensées. La mission de Drago, la présence du chien noir dans le bureau de Dumbledore, les pensées d'Hermione, avec la présence de son humour et puis son indignation brûlante. J'ai eu un soupir et j'ai posé ma plume pour plonger mon visage dans mes mains comme pour soutenir ma tête, mes coudes sur le bureau.

J'ai ressentis sa présence plus fortement que les dernières fois. Notre lien s'était encore approfondit.

*

**POV d'Hermione :**

J'ai ouvert la porte sans qu'il me l'ait demandé. Je _sentais_ qu'il était d'accord. Là, sur le pas de la porte, une image magnifique se montrait à mes yeux. Cet homme qui semblait si froid semblait être l'emblème de la mélancolie et de l'attente. Un peintre romantique aurait sans aucun doute rêver de le figer sur sa toile. Silencieusement, j'ai gravé cette image dans ma tête. Une idée me traversa l'esprit : j'irais demander un service à Dumbledore, s'il le voulait bien.

Enfin, il est sortit de ses pensées et m'a adressé un sourire. Un sourire simple mais sans aucune fioriture, sans amusement et sans mensonge. Je suis entrée et j'ai fermé la porte derrière moi.

*

**POV de Severus : **

Je lui ai appris à se servir de la légilimentie. Elle apprenait très vite, comme toujours. Je lui ai fait comprendre comment moduler le ton qu'elle voulait prendre tant pour cet art que pour notre lien. Nous nous entrainerions à ne pas déployer toute la pensée, à un point donné. J'ai vu son air fatigué, il était tard comme toujours. J'ai alors utilisé une de mes astuces pour l'emmener à son appartement sans se faire repérer.

Il y avait peu de temps , j'avais créé un sort de glu momentanée. Je lui ai expliqué ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle s'est accrochée à moi, ses bras autour de mon torse.

- _Attraction__._

J'ai sentis sa masse collée à moi, parfaitement ajustée contre moi. J'ai enfilé ma cape et je suis sorti. Je n'avais aucune difficulté à me mouvoir. Ma grande cape noire me faisait ressembler à quelque chose d'inquiétant. Une chauve souris d'après les ragots qui circulaient sur mon compte.

Une ombre s'est faufilée sous mes yeux dans le couloir, un bruissement à peine perceptible. Puis une douce lumière d'une baguette.

- _Servilus_?! Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes encore dans les couloirs de Poudlard à cette heure?

- Black. J'aurai du m'en douter. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris?!

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Et pourquoi je sens différentes odeurs émaner de toi?

- Tu te trompes Black.

- L'odorat d'un chien est bien plus précis que celui de l'humain.

- je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à bavasser avec toi. Je fais ma ronde. Écarte-toi de mon chemin.

Il n'avait pas bougé. Je suis parti rapidement. Enfin, une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard je suis arrivé à l'appartement des Préfets-en-chefs. Je suis entré après avoir donné le mot de passe. La porte de l'appartement d'Hermione était reconnaissable car un griffon d'or était gravé sur sa porte.

« _Le mot de passe est Inséparable _».

J'ai murmuré cette formule et la porte s'est ouverte sans bruit. Enfin, j'ai opéré le contre-sort. Une banale phrase.

- Le temps est écoulé.

Le corps d'Hermione s'est décollé doucement. J'ai regardé autour de moi et j'ai aperçu un tableau sur le mur. Le même que le mien. J'ai froncé les sourcils. J'ai ouvert le grand tableau qui n'était autre qu'un grand panneau pivotant, une porte somme toute, qui menait _obligatoirement_ à ma chambre.

- Je m'en doutais. Cette porte mène jusque ma chambre. Ça sera beaucoup plus simple, tu monteras ici, puis on se retrouvera chez moi par ce chemin.

Elle a acquiescé sans un mot. Puis elle s'est rapprochée de moi et elle s'est lovée contre moi. J'ai sentis ses lèvres sur mon cou, comme d'habitude. Elle a eu un soupir et elle s'est reculée. Bizarrement, le fait qu'elle ne m'ait pas embrassé m'inquiéta fortement. Elle semblait morose.

Brusquement, mon avant-bras gauche me brûla. Hermione poussa un petit cri.

- Il t'appelle? Me demanda Hermione.

- Oui, je vais y aller. Tu as eu mal aussi?

- Une sorte de pincement. Plutôt désagréable, a-t-elle ajouté.

Je hochais la tête. Je suis passé par le tableau et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « Serpentard » je fus à mon appartement et je me suis préparé rapidement, prit de la poudre de Cheminette et ai indiqué ma destination.

*

**POV d'Hermione :**

Tout d'abord, c'est l'inquiétude et l'anxiété qui m'ont empêché de fermer un œil jusqu'au milieu de la nuit. Ahagur sur mon épaule, roucoulant de petites trilles apaisantes. J'ai finis par m'endormir une fois la nuit bien avancée.

Au matin, je me suis réveillée avec une affreuse migraine. Le professeur Dumbledore nous a appris que nos cours de potion étaient suspendus pour le moment. Deux heures plus tard, le cours des Défenses Contre les Forces du mal commença mal, j'avais un mal fou à prêter attention aux paroles du professeur Lupin. Une douleur fulgurante a explosé dans mon corps et dans ma tête. J'ai hurlé sous la douleur et tout est devenu noir.

_« - Severus, mon plus fidèle Mangemort, viens ici, murmure la voix froide et désincarnée de la silhouette sombre encapuchonnée, assise dans un large fauteuil._

_Elle tend une main nerveuse et livide où les os sont saillants. _Il _s'approche, se concentre sur ses barrières mentales qu'_Il _tient fermement levées. _Il _s'agenouille et baisse sa tête, regarde le sol, continue de se concentrer._

_- Maître?_

_- Peux-tu me dire pourquoi l'alliance avec les géants n'a pas fonctionné? Tu m'avais pourtant donné des renseignements que tu disais... Surs. Ils semblaient attendre __quelque chose... Ou quelqu'un. Severus, peux-tu me dire pourquoi? Non?! Très bien. _Endoloris. »

Je me suis réveillée à l'infirmerie. J'ai tourné la tête pour apercevoir Sirius et Rémus qui attendaient que je reprenne conscience. Sirius me parut soulagé de me voir émerger. J'avais la désagréable impression d'avoir été piétinée par un hippogriffe.

- Hermione. Est-ce que ça va? Me demanda Rémus.

- Je... J'ai... Un peu mal partout, je crois, leur ai-je répondu doucement.

- Avale ça alors.

Il me fit boire doucement la potion qui se trouvait sur ma table de chevet.

- Tu t'es évanouie pendant mon cours, tu te rappelles?

- Ça date de quand?

- D'hier. Te souviens-tu de quelque chose?

- Pas vraiment. Je sais que je me suis réveillée avec une migraine atroce... Et que le cours de potion a été annulé... Et je crois que c'est tout.

Dumbledore venait d'entrer.

- Miss Granger? Vous nous avez fait une sacrée peur, je dois dire. Rémus, Sirius, j'ai à lui poser quelques questions, seul à seule.

Ils sont tous deux partis et le directeur s'est assis.

- Il n'est pas encore rentré. Tu as subis une sorte de Doloris indirectement. Et je crains que ce soit à cause de votre lien que vous avez partagé la douleur. Et sachez, qu'un des inséparables ne peut vivre si son compagnon est mort.

- Je ne me souviens de rien, si c'est là une de vos questions. Je me rappelle vaguement, que j'ai mis du temps à m'endormir et quand je me suis réveillée, j'avais une migraine atroce.

- Vous vous êtes effondrée après avoir crié, hurlé, je devrais dire. Et messieurs Potter et Weasley se sont fait un sang d'encre.

- Quand pourrais-je sortir de l'infirmerie?

- Demain soir, si tout va bien. Avez-vous une question?

- Oui, une seule. Auriez-vous du papier à dessin, des crayons à papier, des crayons noirs et des fusains ainsi qu'une pensine?

- Une pensine ? Pourquoi faire?

- J'aimerais... Dessiner une scène de mes souvenirs, je ne sais pas comment faire pour extraire un souvenir autrement que par une pensine.

- Un sort suffit. « T_emporum fixus »_. Le temps figé, à peu près. Pensez à la scène et faites le sort. DOBBY !

L'elfe de maisons apparut dans un « crac » habituel.

- Peux-tu apporter à Miss Granger un nécessaire à dessiner, s'il te plait?

- Oui, monsieur, tout de suite monsieur, Dobby fait cela tout de suite.

- Va.

Dobby parti, Dumbledore prit congé. L'elfe revint peu après avec tout ce dont j'avais besoin. A l'aide du sort, j'ai commencé à dessiner un de mes souvenirs.

Peu après, dans l'après-midi, Ron et Harry sont venus. Madame Pomfresh les a prévenus.

- Vous avez dix minutes et pas une de plus. Miss Granger ne doit pas se fatiguer.

Ron s'est d'abord excusé de sa conduite, je l'ai pardonné. On a parlé du cours des Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal et des autres cours que j'ai manqué. Les dix minutes ont passé vite. Ils m'ont laissé et j'ai continué mon dessin toujours grâce à ce souvenir.

Sirius est venu me voir lui aussi alors que le jour tombait.

- Salut Hermione ! Tu es bien reposée ?

- J'ai surtout l'impression de rien faire !

- Vraiment? Dit pourquoi tes mains sont tachées?

- Ah... Euh, je suis en train de dessiner avec du fusain.

- Tu me montres? Me demanda-t-il avec ses yeux de chien battu, suppliant.

- Il n'est même pas fini ! M'exclamais-je.

- Pas grave, aller montre !

J'ai sortis le dessin, j'avais commencé par dessiner les alentours, et donner une ambiance effacée comme mélancolique. J'avais également commencé à esquisser doucement le milieu du dessin.

- Wouah ! Pas mal ! Je me demande comment il sera à la fin...

- Monsieur Black. De-Hors ! L'interrompit l'infirmière.

J'ai planché sur le dessin encore un petit avant de m'endormir. Enfin, le lendemain soir, j'ai été libre de partir. Pomfresh m'avait gardé pour me faire un dernier check-up et déclarer que tout allait bien. J'ai filé à mon appartement, et j'ai emprunté le panneau pivotant dans ma chambre qui me menait chez Severus. J'ai déposé le dessin que j'ai signé de mes initiales.

Je suis sortie, la nuit tombait, je me suis assise sur un banc que je n'avais jamais remarqué alors, à coté d'un arbre. Une silhouette s'installa à coté de moi. Sirius.

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire Hermione, quelque chose d'important...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Est-ce que... Tu voudrais être avec moi ?

- Pardon ??

Il semblait plutôt mal à l'aise, il est resté silencieux quelques secondes puis a finit par se décider :

- Est-ce que tu veux devenir ma compagne ? A-t-il articulé avec soin sans doute dans le soucis d'être clairement comprit.

- Enfin, Sirius... Je ne peux pas... Je... j'ai déjà quelqu'un, je suis désolée.

Je me suis levée vivement, lui aussi. J'étais plutôt surprise, j'étais aussi mal à l'aise. Comment lui faire comprendre que j'avais déjà quelqu'un sans lui dire que ce n'était autre que la chauve souris des cachots ?!

- Qui est-ce ? Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir vu avec quelqu'un.

- Les garçons ne savent pas et... Ne leur dit rien. Je ne peux pas. Excuse-moi Sirius, ai-je débité rapidement, quelque peu affolée par le fait qu'il insistait un peu plus pour deviner l'identité de celui que j'avais choisi.

*

**POV de Severus :**

J'étais rentré et je m'étais soigné. Voldemort n'avait pas lésiné sur le Doloris. J'en avais perdu connaissance. Un dessin était sur mon bureau, magnifique. J'en eus un petit sourire lorsque je vis de qui il venait. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre.

Je fermais les yeux, inspirais doucement et expirais de la même manière. Enfin, je sus où elle était. Dehors ? A cette heure ? Je suis sorti. Je l'ai remarquée en grande conversation avec quelqu'un. Mon cœur battait furieusement. Il me semblait que l'on devait l'entendre au loin.

Hermione était tendue, elle ne semblait pas vouloir... Accéder à la demande de quelqu'un. Elle secouait la tête vivement. Elle essayait même de ne pas croiser le regard de la personne en question, comme embarrassée ou mal à l'aise.

Je me suis rapproché pour entendre la discussion.

- Je ne peux pas... Je suis... Déjà engagée vis-à-vis de quelqu'un. Je suis désolée.

- S'il te plait...

Cette voix... La colère me rongea intérieurement. C'était Black. La voix de ce chien que je haïssais plus que tout. Mon sang bouillonnait de rage, un voile rouge s'abattit sur mes yeux, un voile meurtrier, il fallait pourtant que je me maîtrise, et vite. Par delà de ma rage, au loin, la voix de Black qui semblait triste et désespérée comme jamais. Ne pourrait-il donc jamais laisser en paix quelqu'un qui refusait ? Non, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne il a toujours fallu qu'il soit victorieux, il a toujours fallu qu'il arrive à ses fins. Seulement... Ici, Hermione n'était pas une faible jeune fille. Elle était plutôt têtue, j'en avais eu quelques aperçus.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas être ma compagne ? Supplia Black.

Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, ma colère ravageait ma prudence, je ne pouvais laisser Hermione seule. Black allait rapidement comprendre et Black perdrait une fois pour de bon.


	5. Discussions orageuses

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Diclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Rowling !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, et me laissent des commentaires, merci à ma beta : Princess Yuu... **

**Désolé pour cette attente ! Avec les exams, le stress et tout ça... J'en deviens dingue ! J'espère revenir dans la norme et ne pas trop tarder pour balancer le prochain chapitre, déjà tapé mais à envoyer en révision ! ^^... j'écris la suite, (j'en suis aux 8ème mais lui me donne du fils à retordre... J'essaie de m'en occuper demain ! Et de tenir compte de tous vos commentaires ! Merci du fond du cœur ! Vos commentaires m'incitent à continuer et à me dire que je ne fais pas cela dans le vide, et que cela vous fait - peut-être – plaisir ! **

**Place aux RARs...**

**cixy :**** Pour commencer un grand merci pour ton commentaire... Court mais résumant bien la situation... J'espère que la suite va te plaire... Perso, j'aime bien les maraudeurs... Mais bon, on ne peut pas toujours les faire passer pour des mecs sympa... Ils sont plutôt crétins, c'est la jeunesse je suppose...**

**elise605 :**** Aie aie aie... La bagarre, je ne pense pas, mais une froide hostilité ça oui... Et encore ce n'est qu'un début... Nous sommes en pays civilisé, du moins c'est ce que l'on peut croire ! Merci pour ton commentaire...!**

**Eileen19 :**** Ne crois pas si bien dire ! Je n'en dit pas plus, voilà la suite ! Ils ont tout le temps pour se rapprocher... Laissons le temps au temps ! Merci pour ton commentaire !**

**Miss Lillith Samael :**** Je vois que tu aimes Samael ( je sais ça n'a rien à voir... Mais bon moi aussi ! )... Merci pour tes commentaires, bienvenue « chez moi » ! :D Et bien... Ma foi il va falloir un peu de patience avant que tu aies tes réponses... Je ne veux pas gâcher l'intrigue... Ravie de te faire rire !**

**Ilda :**** Merci pour tes commentaires, que je ne prend pas mal ! Ils m'éclairent pour la suite ! D'ailleurs, je vais un peu compliquer les choses, dans les chapitres suivants, (vers le 8e que j'ai un mal fou à écrire... Mais bon !)... Le temps de la froideur va venir et son lots d'emmerdes avec, si je puis me permettre ! (désolé pour mon expression ordurière !). Pour moi, Sirius est également un personnage attachant, même si un peu irritant par moment ! Lol, un chien quoi !**

**Elaime :**** Ahahah ! Merci pour ton commentaire... Et ravie que cela te plaise ! Sirius va devenir quelqu'un d'important ! Ne pas le laisser dans un coin sans attention à celui là !!!!!**

**Alatariel Melawen :**** Merci de ton commentaire... Qui est flatteur ! Ravie que tu suives cette fic... **

**justabook :**** Alors merci pour la demande de changement de typographie ! J'ai essayé de remédier à cela... Dis moi si c'est plus plaisant... Si ça ne t'embête pas ! Merci de ton commentaire !**

**Ste7851 :**** Ahhh ! Bienvenue ! Merci pour ce commentaire qui m'a bien fait rire ! Sevichou... Vraiment... Non, il va juste tenter de se maitriser je pense... C'est qu'il est civilisé au moins... **

**Comme vous allez le remarquer, j'ai changé une autre fois de typographie, les « POV de » alourdissaient le texte, selon justabook... Maintenant, les initiales devant les paragraphes donnent le point de vue du narrateur... J'espère que cette fois-ci est la bonne, dites moi si cela vous convient... **

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapitre 5 :**** Discussions orageuses **

_**SS**_

Ma voix claqua froidement :

- Black ! Laisse Miss Granger. Il est temps qu'elle aille se coucher.

Hermione sursauta, regarda dans ma direction. D'ici, je sentais sa tension et son soulagement. Elle s'approcha de moi et se cacha derrière moi. Black sembla être outré par le fait qu'elle allait se réfugier derrière moi.

- Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que… ? demanda-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

- Ça suffit Patmol. Tu devrais aller te coucher. Je t'ai fait part de ma réponse.

- _Qui…_ Est-ce ? demanda-t-il insistant sur l'identité qui faisait rempart entre eux.

Elle n'a pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle se retrouva collée à moi, contre mon torse et j'ai enfin pu boire à la coupe de ses lèvres qui m'attiraient irrésistiblement.

« _Laisse-moi faire… Je serais correct… »_

Enfin, nous nous sommes séparés, haletants. Black nous regardait comme si nous étions deux fous.

- C'est impossible… ! Tu n'as pas pu choisir cette chauve-souris des cachots, Serpentard de surcroit !

- Black. Tu devrais pourtant comprendre. Les couples… S'embrassent.

- _Servilus_ ! Tu as du lui lancer un Imperium. Elle ne serait jamais tombée dans tes bras sinon. Il y a quelques mois elle ne pouvait pas rester dans la même pièce.

- Ça prouve qu'elle a changé. Dumbledore est au courant et Miss Granger est majeure. Nous nous _efforçons_ d'être discrets. L'ennemi n'aimerait pas cela, alors Black, ferme-là. J'espère que je suis assez clair.

Je me suis tourné vers Hermione.

- Il te faut rentrer.

Je lui ai présenté mon bras qu'elle a saisi et nous sommes rentrés. Nous nous sommes discrètement faufilé jusqu'à sa chambre. Puis je suis rentré par le panneau pivotant quelques minutes plus tard.

*

_**HG**_

Je me suis endormie assez rapidement. Les émotions m'ayant fatiguées plus que je ne l'aurais du être.

Le lendemain, dès le petit déjeuner, un hibou de l'école se posa à coté de mon assiette, un parchemin accroché à la patte qu'il tendait. Je l'ai saisi et j'ai rapidement parcouru la note. J'ai emprunté la plume de Neville pour renvoyer la réponse immédiatement. A peine le hibou parti, je me suis levée et j'ai empoigné mon sac de cours. J'ai rapidement grimpé jusqu'à la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. J'ai ouvert la porte à toute volée, elle cogna contre le mur dans un grand fracas. Rémus m'attendait. Il n'était pas le seul.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'énerver de la sorte…

- Ça suffit !l'ai-je coupé. Je fais ce que je veux, je suis grande. Si tu veux en savoir plus Dumbledore t'éclairera. Mais ne vas pas gueuler ça dans toute l'école ou _il_ va t'égorger. Patmol a insisté suffisamment pour que Severus lui réponde. D'ailleurs Sirius a eu de la chance car il lui a parlé avec des termes insultants.

- Calme-toi Hermione. Patmol pensait de plus en plus à toi ces vacances. Ne lui en veut pas. Il est… Déçu. Aucune fille ne lui résistait avant.

- Peu m'importe ! Patmol a abusé ! ai-je rétorqué.

- Vraiment ?! Te voir avec lui… Pourquoi pas avec un Poufsouffle à la rigueur, un Serdaigle ou un Gryffondor… Mais un Serpentard… Et pas n'importe lequel ! Le directeur de la maison des éternels rivaux. Un ex-Mangemort. En plus, il est beaucoup plus vieux que toi… Et je ne sais pas ce que tu lui trouve...

Sirius semblait rageur et fermait les poings comme un enfant capricieux qui n'obtient pas ce qu'il désire. La moutarde me monta au nez, j'écumais de rage :

- Sirius, la ferme ! J'en ai marre de vos stupides querelles de gamins. Comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer c'est un _ex_-Mangemort. Il a le même âge que toi. Comprends-moi bien : je ne romprais pas, je ne veux pas et je ne peux pas. J'aurais simplement aimé que vous respectiez ce choix. Dumbledore ne nous dit rien, bien au contraire, je crois. J'ai fais mon choix. J'irais jusqu'au bout du chemin. J'accompagnerais celui que j'ai choisi, jusqu'au bout de ce chemin et même bien plus loin encore s'il l'accepte. Si Severus m'accepte.

Un corps chaud contre moi. Mon homme était dans mon dos et m'avais saisis doucement vers la taille. Je savais qu'il avait fermé la porte. Un sourire me monta au visage.

Une sensation de bien être se propagea dans mon corps. Sensation agréable que je savourais pleinement.

« _Assurdiato. Collaporta. »_

- Lupin. Black. J'espère que vous avez compris qu'il ne faut pas le brailler dans l'école. Voldemort n'apprécierait certainement pas qu'un de ses Mangemorts soit avec… Une Sang-de-Bourbe.

« _Excuse-moi Hermione. »_

« _Ne t'inquiète pas… »_

- Le Ministère serait absolument contre. De plus, les Serpentard ou les Gryffondor en voudrait à Hermione, si ce n'est pas toute l'école. Je crois que la presse s'en donnerait à cœur-joie. Rien que cela suffit pour nous taire. Il y a une autre raison…

« _Ne leur dit pas… »_

« _Je crois qu'il est nécessaire que je le fasse. »_

- Je vous entends parler, déclara Rémus. Vous n'utilisez pourtant pas la légilimentie.

- Allons voir le directeur. Seul lui pourra vous révéler le pourquoi du comment.

*

_**SS**_

Nous sommes tous allé dans son bureau par la poudre de Cheminette. Le directeur nous a vu, sourit et fait signe de nous asseoir.

- Je suppose que vous savez que Severus et Hermione sont ensemble, déclara-t-il.

- En effet, mais _pourquoi_, là est la question, remarqua Rémus, toujours aussi concis.

- Ce sont des inséparables. Voilà pourquoi je leur ai permis qu'ils soient ensembles.

- Quo… Quoi ?? s'étrangla Rémus.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Sirius.

- Ça ressemble au statut d'âme-sœur. Severus et Hermione sont liés. Irrémédiablement. Tu ne peux rien y faire. Ton entreprise est vouée à l'échec, expliqua Rémus.

- Black, quand comprendras-tu ? Tu ne peux pas mettre toutes les filles dans ton lit… le raillais-je.

Hermione me lança un regard noir.

« _Arrête de l'embêter, ça suffit vos gamineries, c'est vraiment pas le moment, on a une guerre sur les bras je te rappelle… »_

J'ai piqué du nez, penaud. Je venais de me faire sermonner par Hermione, comme si j'étais un gamin ou un élève.

Rémus ricana.

- Hum. Hermione, n'oublie pas que je vous entends. Je crois que Severus n'aime pas quand on lui fait la morale devant un public.

- Ça lui fera les pieds.

J'allais répliquer quelque chose lorsqu'elle croisa mon regard et employa la légilimentie.

« _Cela suffit, sinon j'en dirais plus… A haute voix pour que tout le monde en profite._ »

J'étais resté stupéfait, elle agissait en parfaite Serpentard, le chantage… Elle allait me le payer… Je n'allais certainement pas devenir un homme soumis à la volonté de sa très stricte moitié. Foi de Serpentard, je prendrais ma revanche.

« _Essaie toujours Snape, et la colère de Gryffondor sera sur toi… » _me répliqua-t-elle calmement, l'air de rien.

- Lorsque votre match sera terminé vous pourrez revenir avec nous, observa Lupin.

- Je pense que vous comprendrez tous l'importance de garder cela pour vous. Et n'en parlez pas à Messieurs Potter et Weasley, ce n'est pas encore le moment pour eux d'entendre ça…

*

_**HG**_

J'ai repris le cours de ma journée, comme si de rien n'était. J'attendais la soirée pour rejoindre Severus à son appartement. Les vacances n'allaient pas tarder, j'allais rester ici, je pourrais être à la bibliothèque autant de temps que je voudrais.

*

_**SS**_

Le soir était enfin tombé sur le château. Hermione arriva par le panneau pivotant. J'étais préoccupé par la mission de Drago. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui avait pas fait de cadeaux.

Hermione se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa doucement. J'étais ailleurs et perdus dans mes pensées. Elle souleva un sourcil en voyant la bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu qui traînait sur la table basse.

- Si c'est avec ça que tu te nourris… Je comprends mieux ton humeur quand tu es le sadique professeur de potion. As-tu mangé ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Euh… Non.

Un soupir de lassitude de ma part.

Elle appela Dobby, l'Elfe de maison, et lui demanda s'il voulait bien me rapporter un repas décent pour me nourrir un peu. Il hocha de la tête et effectua la demande de ma tendre moitié.

- Hermione, je n'ai absolument pas faim. Je suis… Je n'ai pas envie de manger.

- Je sais, je le sens. Mais il le faut. Je ne sais pas si Dumbledore t'a mis au courant mais j'ai été envoyée à l'infirmerie pendant deux jours. Je me suis évanouie pendant un cours de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. Je… A cause de la douleur que j'ai ressentie par le lien.

- Quoi ??!

Ma surprise était grande.

- Il faut que tu manges, je dépends de ta santé et vice-versa, j'éprouve aussi ta douleur ou ta fatigue au même titre que toi. Et… Si je meurs, tu meurs aussi. Il faut que tu te remplumes un peu, ça ne peut pas te faire du mal.

- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ?

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps. Bon tu manges ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Si tu me fais la conversation... Et intéressante, pas les derniers potins de Poudlard !

Nous avons passé la soirée au coin du feu, tranquillement, l'un à coté de l'autre. Elle a fini à moitié allongée sur le canapé, sa tête sur mes cuisses. Je jouais avec ses cheveux en l'écoutant parler, me parler de choses sur les potions, ses lectures qui l'avaient intéressée. Nous avons argumenté l'un et l'autre. Je lui ai fait part de quelques unes de mes lectures. Ma bibliothèque personnelle lui était ouverte tant que les livres restaient ici.

*

_**HG**_

- Resteras-tu ici pour les vacances ? lui ai-je demandé doucement.

- Je ne sais pas encore. J'hésite entre rester ici ou aller à mon Manoir.

- Ton Manoir ? lui ai-je demandé.

- Oui. J'aimerai bien t'y emmener. Je vais en parler au directeur. S'il me donne son feu vert, je t'y emmènerais. Sinon, je crois que je resterais ici… Potter et Weasley restent-ils ici pour les vacances ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

J'ai froncé les sourcils, je ne comprenais pas. Lui me sourit.

- Parce que s'ils sont là, ils poseront trop de questions.

Sur cette réponse, il se pencha vers moi, son regard d'obsidienne plongé dans le mien. Une lueur brilla dans ses yeux sombres, une lueur qui me brûla profondément. Il s'est encore rapproché de moi et s'arrêta à un millimètre de mes lèvres, son regard toujours plongé dans le mien. Son souffle chaud me caressa le cou. Il m'a redressée et mis à califourchon sur ses genoux. Mon cœur battait la chamade, et mes veines charriaient de la lave liquide.

Il a posé une main sur mon menton qu'il a relevé et a rapproché de lui. Enfin, il a finit par m'embrasser avec cet engouement particulier. J'ai posé mes mains sur son torse pour me tenir à lui, et presque malgré moi, elles ont commencé à explorer ce qu'elles trouvaient sur leur passage. D'elles-mêmes, elles ont commencé à déboutonner la robe du maître des cachots. Enfin, très rapidement, j'ai sentis sa peau presque brûlante sous mes paumes qui ont commencées par pétrirent la chair. Mon inséparable avait un corps de rêve pour ce que mes mains pouvaient en toucher.

Lorsque j'ai effleuré le flanc gauche, j'ai sentis la chair de poule sur sa peau. Il s'est décollé de ma bouche et j'en ai profité pour passer ma bouche sur de très fines cicatrices provoquées par les Doloris - et les Cruciatus - qu'il recevait de Voldemort. Je l'entendais réprimer des petits soupirs. Ses mains ont plongées dans mes cheveux et ont goûtées ma nuque qu'il a commencé à caresser avec sa bouche avant de mordiller mon cou et mon épaule droite.

De mon coté, timidement, j'ai commencé à dessiner des arabesques et des cercles concentriques avec ma langue.

- Hermione !

Sa voix était rauque et ses yeux semblaient voilés comme obscurcit.

*

_**SS**_

Le désir se déployait rapidement dans mes veines, il fallait qu'elle arrête maintenant si elle ne tenait pas à aller plus loin ou je ne répondrais plus de rien.

- Pars maintenant. Sinon je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir.

Elle s'est levée, m'a rapidement embrassé et s'est esquivée furtivement. De mon coté, je me suis levé et je me suis tenu par une main contre le mur. Mon instinct me disait de la rattraper, de la prendre dans mes bras et de l'emporter dans ma chambre pour lui montrer à quel point elle me rendait dingue. Je savais qu'une douche froide ne servirait strictement à rien, et qu'attendre dans cet état n'en serait que plus douloureux et une entreprise suicidaire. Je n'avais qu'un moyen pour me calmer. Et ce rapidement. Elle m'avait mis dans un état d'excitation plutôt... Important.

Après, un sort pour enlever tout ça, je suis partit prendre une douche. J'allais sans doute passer une nuit blanche, tant mieux, j'avais des copies à corriger. Me défouler ne me ferait pas de mal.

*

_**HG**_

J'ai vraiment eu du mal à dormir. J'étais fébrile et j'avais les cheveux en vrac, les joues en feu et bien du mal à raisonner correctement. Quant à lire un livre, impossible ! Je ne faisais que penser à lui et à ses gestes... Emplis de désir. Je revoyais la scène, la tournant dans tous les sens. Sûr que demain j'aurais bien du mal à le regarder en face sans rougir de mon audace. Quant aux petites marques sur mon cou, elles m'obligeraient à porter mon épaisse écharpe large aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Merlin me vienne en aide, cet homme me rendait folle !


	6. Entreprises hasardeuses

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont à Rowling... Excepté Lorenzo et Corina qui viennent de mon imagination !**

**De plus, merci à tout ceux qui me lisent, vous me faites super plaisir...! Je ne pensais pas que cela allait plaire ! Ou susciter un (tel) enthousiasme... Merci à ceux qui postent des commentaires ! Miss Lilith Samael, Eileen19, zaika, Ste7851, La Vampirette, Alatariel Melawen, Mia, justabook, et MoonyVivaldie !!!!**

**Place aux RARs !**

**Miss Lilith Samael :**** Héhé... Il ya d'autre moyen de remarquer qu'Hermione est en couple... Lis le chapitre ^^... En tout cas merci pour ce commentaire**

**Eileen19 :**** Bof, c'est une petite scène... Pas encore de lemon prévu... Même s'il y aura (sans doute) ce n'est pas encore sur... Je verais à la demande et selon mon inspiration... Mirki !**

**zaika :**** Voilà un commentaire court... Mais très satisfaisant... Merci !**

**Ste7851 :**** Eh bien !!! Là voilà ! Merci pour le commentaire !!!**

**La Vampirette :**** Ah ah ! Bien je sais que je suis une sadique il ne peux en aller autrement... Je t'avais prévenu Severus serait... Disons, un bon petit Serpentard... Enfin pour le moment ! Merci pour ce commentaire...**

**Alatariel Melawen :**** Humf ! J'ai adoré écrire la scène au bureau de Dumbledore pour leur clouer le bec... Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement... hihi !!! Merci pour ce commentaire !**

**Mia :**** D'abord bienvenu ici... C'est-à-dire dans ma fic, ensuite merci pour ce commentaire ! Et bien... On va les faire réagir... Harry et Ron... Je vais m'en faire un malin plaisir !**

**justabook :**** Merci pour ton commentaire et ravie que cela plaise tel quel ! Merci de m'avoir dit pour la typographie... J'aimais pas beaucoup et puis... L'idée du siècle avec les initiales, tout con en fin de compte ! Je ne prend pas mal vos remarques elles me permettent de mieux réussir !!!**

**MoonyVivaldie :**** Merci pour ton commentaire, bienvenu dans « le lien »...!**

**Chapitre 6 :**** Entreprises hasardeuses**

_**HP**_

Hermione n'est pas descendue prendre son petit déjeuner ce matin-là. D'habitude, elle arrivait avant Ron et moi. Hermione a beau être ma meilleure amie je ne m'en inquiétais pas moins pour elle. Depuis quelques semaines, Hermione avait changée. Elle avait toujours de très bons résultats, certes, mais elle semblait être ailleurs la plupart du temps. Et j'ai bien remarqué depuis quelques temps, les regards que Sirius lui adressait. Depuis cet été, plus précisément. Peut-être se passait-il quelque chose entre ces deux-là, Rémus, lui, avait toujours parut amusé de la situation. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et quelque peu inquiet. Ces trois-là avaient sûrement quelque chose à cacher...

*****

_**HG**_

J'ai pris mon petit déj' dans mon appartement. Je ne préférais pas croiser Rémus et Sirius. Quant à Severus après l'épisode d'hier... Rien que d'y penser j'avais l'impression que la pièce prenait quelques dizaines degrés supplémentaires.

La journée a commencé doucement par deux heures de botanique, Madame Chourave nous expliqua les vertus de l'écorce de bouleau.

- L'écorce de bouleau doit être soigneusement enlevée, l'âge de l'arbre doit correspondre à l'âge du sorcier. Il est préférable et beaucoup plus efficace d'utiliser l'écorce venant du tronc. Il existe un grand nombre d'utilisation. L'écorce de bouleau a de nombreuses vertus curatives : appliquez-la sur une plaie qui saigne, cela calmera le saignement et apaisera la douleur.

Sur ma droite, une Poufsouffle leva la main :

- Les anciens disent que l'écorce de bouleau retiré du tronc par un amour véritable referme les plaies les infectieuses et les plaies mortelles, mais est-ce vrai?

La professeur de botanique fronça les sourcils.

- Eh bien... Nos Maîtres de botanique ne peuvent vérifier ce... Phénomène. Nous n'en savons rien. Par contre, l'écorce de bouleau est un antidote plutôt utile contre les empoisonnements.

Madame Chourave a reprit son cours et nous a fait enlever des bandelettes d'écorce pour l'infirmerie. Enfin, l'heure s'est terminée. Gryffondor a gagné une bonne trentaine de points par mes soins et ceux de Nevile. Poufsouffle a prit une bonne vingtaine de points. Deux heures de Métamorphoses ont suivit. L'exercice d'aujourd'hui devenait plus intéressant. Il s'agissait de transformer un mouton en fauteuil, tout en gardant la laine épaisse pour avoir chaud.

*

_**HP**_

Après le cours de Métamorphoses, nous avons mangé. L'entraînement de Quidditch était bien entamé et le premier match aurait lieu dans peu de temps. Poufsouffle contre Serdaigle commencerait cette saison. Le bal d'Halloween serait pour bientôt annonçant nos premières vacances. La journée se poursuivit avec une heure de d'Histoire de la magie. Bien sur, le meilleur était pour la fin : deux heures de Potions avec les Serpentard et le maître des cachots. Une véritable torture. Pourtant quelque chose m'intrigua pendant le cours : Hermione fit un profil bas, elle ne parla pas et semblait avoir quelques difficultés à faire sa potion. Elle gardait les yeux baissés, ou ne regardait que son chaudron.

*

_**HG**_

La leçon d'aujourd'hui était sur la création d'un philtre d'amour : l'Amortencia. Évidement cela voulait dire que la potion une fois réalisée nous faisait sentir des odeurs que nous adorions. Être déjà dans la même salle de classe que lui m'imposait le calme, or, mon sang bouillonnait dans mes veines et les idées affluaient. Lorsque l'idée de laisser tomber ma potion, pour aller faire un gros câlin à Severus qui se trouvait derrière son bureau à corriger des copies, me passa dans le crâne, je fus obligée de regarder autour de moi, évidement mon regard se posa sur ma moitié qui semblait nerveuse. Il me regarda fixement quelques secondes, une flamme brulait dans ses sombres prunelles, une petite rougeur envahit ses joues. Il piqua du nez pour retomber dans ses copies et m'_échapper_.

*

_**SS**_

Les questions allaient pleuvoir, destinées à certains élèves : Drago, Potter et Weasley. Hermione en option. Son idée de me faire un gros câlin m'avait rendu plutôt dingue. Il m'avait fallu un certaine maîtrise pour faire disparaître la rougeur qui avait envahit mes joues.

Les potions de ces cornichons étaient finies.

- Monsieur Malefoy, donnez-moi les odeurs que vous sentez de votre potion.

- Du gingembre, du musc et... L'odeur des dessous de soie.

Les dessous de soie... Voilà qui me donnait des idées. De son côté, Drago avait légèrement prit des couleurs.

- A vous, monsieur Weasley !

- Euh... Un champ de lavande, l'odeur du bois et... De la tarte à la citrouille.

- Nous n'avons plus aucun doute désormais que vous aimez votre estomac! Le raillais-je en retroussant mes lèvres en un sourire moqueur.

Potter avait du mal à rester en place.

- Et bien monsieur Potter, vous ne semblez plus parvenir à rester calme et puisque vous semblez savoir quelque chose... Une fois n'est pas coutume. A vous alors !

- La cannelle, l'odeur d'un hibou, du chocolat noir, de l'herbe coupée...

Hermione semblait être mal à l'aise, elle aussi. L'envie me tarauda et eut raison de moi.

- Miss Granger. Que sentez-vous? De la nourriture comme tout les Gryffondor?

- Euh non... dit-elle précipitamment. L'odeur des Lys blancs, des embruns, des sous-bois, des chats, de la menthe, du thé vert, tilleul, avocat, miel, la mandarine et...

- Et...? demandais-je en haussant un sourcil.

- C'est tout, dit-elle trop rapidement.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? _»

« _Ton odeur aussi, celui de tes cheveux, ta bouche, ta peau et autre chose mais indéfinissable, quelque chose de... Relevé, entêtant et... Omniprésent... _»

J'ai grogné, mal à l'aise. Je savais ce que c'était, du moins, je m'en doutais.

- Le cours est terminé, étiquetez votre potion à votre nom et tout le monde dehors !

La classe a eut le seul mérite de faire cela très vite. L'odeur d'Hermione me montait à la tête, pourquoi avais-je été cinglé de faire cette potion? J'avais bien du mal à me retenir. L'attitude d'Hermione me mettant les hormones en ébullition comme jamais.

*

_**HG**_

Les gars m'ont invitée à aller passer la soirée avec Rémus. De loin, dans mon esprit, à l'endroit même où notre lien était noué, j'entendais Severus raller contre les cornichons qui n'étaient que des incapables. Il barbouillait de rouge les copies.

Cet « endroit » était une sorte de fenêtre pour nos perceptions qui pouvaient être communes. Après l'heure de potion, j'ai été voir Dumbledore en coup de vent pour pouvoir aller dans la Réserve grâce à une autorisation de sa part. Là-bas, j'ai trouvé un livre sur les inséparables, un vieux grimoire aux pages rongées et couvert d'une écriture manuscrite difficile à lire. L'homme qui a écrit ce vieux livre était sorcier et c'était un inséparable. Il a noté tous les phénomènes rencontré avec sa compagne. Le manuscrit commence par une date, l'histoire de Lorenzo et de Corina se passe en 1720. Ce sont deux nobles italiens.

Ce vieux livre était en cuir relié et aux couleurs passées, les pages étaient devenues fines avec le poids des années. Après avoir lu rapidement quelques pages, j'ai décidé de l'emprunter et de le lire uniquement à mon appartement ou chez Severus. Je ne devais, surtout pas, abîmer ce trésor.

J'étais à mon appartement lorsque les garçons ont déboulés chez moi. Harry et Ron souriaient et semblaient essoufflés.

- 'Mione. On va chez Rémus, tu viens avec nous? Il y a une surprise, me dit Ron.

Harry lui donna un coup de coude et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Alors?

Ils me regardaient avec des yeux de chiens battus, suppliants. Je savais quel était la surprise, je l'avais déjà vue et elle m'avait même fait une déclaration. J'ai soupiré.

- Bien sur que je vous accompagne. J'ai quelques questions à poser à Rémus.

Nous sommes allés aux appartements du loup garou qui nous accueillit avec un sourire amusé. Les garçons ont sautés sur le chien noir qui battait de la queue, montrant sa joie. Rémus était à côté de moi, les bras croisés sur son torse.

- Combien de temps vont-ils encore ignorer ton lien? Me murmura-t-il avec son sérieux habituel.

- Rémus... Je ne peux pas leur dire. Ils le haïssent, il n'a certes pas été tendre avec eux mais ils n'ont que des préjugés. Si je les mets au courant, ils vont m'en vouloir. Rémus, ils vont me prendre pour une dingue. Il est hors de question qu'ils sachent du moins, selon Severus, lui ai-je répondu à mi-voix tout en regardant les gars faire les enfants avec le chien noir qui semblait être revenu en enfance, s'il l'avait jamais quitté...

- Tiens ce n'est plus le _professeur_ Snape? Me demanda-t-il avec les yeux pétillant de malice.

- Très drôle Lunard. Cela fait quelques temps que je l'appelle par son prénom. Il est... Plutôt tendre... Et il a une sacrée culture.

- Je comprends. Le plus surprenant quand je suis arrivé ici, c'est que j'ai entendu des voix, j'ai cru que j'étais dingue. Mais le plus renversant, c'était encore le contenu. J'ai très clairement entendue ton attaque. Si Sirius l'apprenait... 'Le plus bel homme de Poudlard'. J'ai eu un peu de mal quand j'ai compris que tu parlais de Snape... Mais bon, je comprends maintenant.

Il m'a sourit et s'est tourné vers les garçons.

- Patmol, quand tu auras fini de te prendre pour un _chien_, nous pourrons passer à table.

Patmol s'est rapidement transformé.

- Eh, tout doux Lunard. Fallait bien que je rigole avec Ron et Harry. On va manger? Demanda-t-il. Hermione... Bonsoir.

Sa voix était devenue rauque. Il me lança un regard qui aurait sans doute cloué sur place n'importe quelle autre fille. Son cinéma ne marchait pas avec moi. J'avais à faire avec Severus. D'ailleurs, dans un coin de ma tête, je sentais qu'il écumait de rage. Je lui ai envoyé un sentiment de calme, d'apaisement.

Ahagur qui m'avait quittée depuis un petit moment revint chargé d'un message.

**_Hermione,_**

_**Attention à toi ma belle, je ne suis pas prêteur dans cette situation. Je te fais confiance. Je te souhaite de passer une bonne soirée, même si c'est en compagnie de Potter, Weasley, Lupin et Black. Je t'emmènerais à mon Manoir, peu m'importe l'autorisation du directeur. Il nous faudra passer par Pré-au-lard. Nous en reparlerons plus tard.**_

_**Bien à toi ma belle,**_

_**SS**_

*

_**HP**_

Le petit d'Hermione est revenu. Elle souriait. Elle ouvrit le petit parchemin. Lorsqu'elle a relevé les yeux, elle _rayonnait_ littéralement. Dans ses yeux, on pouvait lire tout le bonheur du monde magique et moldu confondu.

A l'expression de leur visage, je sus que Sirius se demandait qui était le mystérieux expéditeur, par contre, Rémus semblait le savoir. Bizarre, Rémus et Sirius partageaient beaucoup de choses. Installés à une table ronde, nous avons parlé de tout et de rien.

Hermione se trouvait entre moi et Sirius. Rémus était à coté de Patmol et Ron entre moi et Rémus.

Hermione parlait essentiellement avec Rémus de livres ou de thèses toutes les plus alambiquées les unes que les autres.

- Dis Sirius, ça fait quel effet d'être un animagus? Demanda subitement Ron.

La conversation d'Hermione et de Rémus s'était terminée.

- Eh bien. C'est plutôt intéressant. Tu as une différence entre tes perceptions humaines et tes perceptions de l'animal en lequel tu te transformes. Ta... Conscience est compartimentée en deux. Et... Mieux tu maîtrise ta conscience et plus tu sembles normal aux yeux des autres. Même si en général, les autres animaux savent que tu n'es pas réellement un des leurs. Et avant que tu me poses une autre question : non, je ne vous donnerais pas un moyen d'en devenir un. C'est trop dangereux, combien de personnes, après avoir réussit à se transformer en animal n'ont jamais pus redevenir des humains ?! On a eu de la chance James et moi. Plus l'animal est gros et plus c'est difficile.

Sirius regarda Hermione et lui sourit.

- Hermione, j'espère que tu vas leur faire comprendre combien c'est... Périlleux. Tu es la raison du groupe si je ne m'abuse. Fais leur comprendre ça.

A côté de lui, Rémus éclata de rire.

- C'est... Vraiment trop. Patmol qui fait la leçon, comme un élève sage et respectueux des lois, qu'il n'a jamais été.

Rémus s'essuya les yeux, les larmes avaient coulées tellement le mini-sermon l'avait retourné.

*

_**HG**_

Il m'avait regardé avec cette petite étincelle inquiète. Puis, un sourire s'était installé sur son visage. Le repas avait été délicieux et ces pauvres elfes de maisons avaient dû se démener une fois de plus. J'étais repue, un peu somnolente car la température était plutôt chaude.

Un pied vint me chatouiller la cheville, doucement. J'ai froncé les sourcils. Le pied a remonté avec habileté vers mon mollet puis a voulu remonter vers ma cuisse... je me suis brusquement reculée. J'ai levé un regard noir, plein de colère vers Sirius. J'ai ouvert la bouche... pour la refermer car il ne fallait pas que je lui dise ses quatre vérités avec les autre autour. Je me suis contentée de lui lancer un regard assassin et de tourner les talons.

- Quelqu'un sait ce qu'elle a ? demanda Ron, au loin.

*

_**SS**_

J'étais bien tranquille dans ma bibliothèque, plongé dans un livre lorsqu'un bruit me fit lever la tête. Elle était là, écumante de rage. Des ondes de rage émanaient d'elle. Sans un mot, je me suis approché d'elle et je l'ai prise dans mes bras. Des images ont glissées sur mes yeux. Black lui avait fait du pied... Je me demandais ce qui me retenait d'aller l'empoisonner ou de le torturer par quelque qu'autre manière. Mais je devais d'abord m'occuper d'Hermione qui avait enfoui sa tête dans mes robes.

- Calme toi Hermione. Je sais que tu es furieuse mais Black n'a certainement pas de cerveau. Je... Là... Calme toi ma belle. Il va lui falloir du temps ne serait-ce que pour comprendre...

*

_**HP**_

Après le départ d'Hermione, je suis rapidement partit aux toilettes. J'ai sortis la carte des Maraudeurs et j'ai regardé où se dirigeait Hermione. Elle est entrée à son appartement. Mon instinct m'a soufflé de ne pas laisser tomber maintenant. Enfin, elle est entrée dans sa chambre et elle a _ouvert_ un panneau de sa chambre. Un escalier s'est dessiné peu à peu... Il débouchait à l'appartement d'un professeur. Elle _l_'a rejoint à sa bibliothèque et leurs noms se sont mêlés. Elle était avec _lui._ Avec Snape. _Avec Snape_.

*

_**SS**_

Je lui parlais de mon manoir pour la calmer. Lorsque je me suis tu, elle m'a regardé longuement droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux chocolat m'hypnotisaient. Le moment de silence se brisa lorsqu'elle me parla d'un vieux grimoire qui parlait des inséparables.

Nous avons de nouveau passé la nuit ensemble. Sa chaleur contre la mienne.

*

_**HP**_

J'ai gardé ma découverte pour moi. Si Hermione faisait ça, c'était parce qu'elle avait une bonne raison. J'attendrais qu'elle nous explique. Cependant, la patience n'est guère l'apanage d'un Gryffondor.

Au petit déjeuner, Hermione avait le nez dans son lait au chocolat accompagné par un verre de jus de citrouille, _La Gazette du Sorcier_ dans une main. Elle releva la tête et eut un sourire.

- La première visite à Pré-au-lard est prévue pour bientôt, juste avant le bal d'Halloween, soit dans deux semaines.

**- **Çava être encore l'horreur ce bal, râla Ron.

- Oui mais ça veut dire que le premier match de Quidditch va arriver ! Et même si ce ne sont pas les Gryffondors qui jouent, ça va mettre un peu d'animation, répliquais-je.

- Les garçons ? J'ai... Quelque chose à vous dire.

J'ai regardé Hermione. Elle n'allait quand même pas nous avouer qu'elle était _avec Snape _?!

- Je... Je suis désolée. Je ne resterais pas ici pendant les vacances. Dumbledore va m'emmener dans un endroit disons... Sûr. Il ne préfère pas que je reste ici.

*

_**HG**_

En effet, j'ai reçu une lettre ce matin. Dumbledore m'indiquait que je transplanerai avec un sorcier sûr dans un lieu également sûr, le lendemain du bal d'Halloween. Je n'avais aucune indication en plus et cela me suffisait.

Les deux semaines ont passés très rapidement. Le match de Quidditch fût remporté par Serdaigle avec deux cent quatre vingt points contre deux cent cinquante pour Poufsouffle. La sortie à Pré-au-lard m'a servie à m'acheter une robe noire pour une sorcière allant au sabbat.

La Grande Salle a été une fois de plus décorée par les professeurs et Hagrid qui avait encore fait quelque chose à ses citrouilles. Dumbledore semblait avoir deviné et s'en amusait.

Je me demandais ce que ma très Serpentarde moitié allait encore mijoter pour le bal. Je savais juste que le professeur Dumbledore allait danser avec un autre professeur pour l'ouverture sur une valse, et que les préfet-en-chefs devraient l'accompagner avec leur cavalier. Et bizarrement, cette question a vite été réglée par l'aide – très précieuse – de Nevile qui me demanda de l'accompagner. Je savais que c'était un bon danseur et j'ai accepté. Ma moitié avait un sourcil levé car il avait pu entendre Nevile de la table des professeurs.

La journée du bal est vite arrivée et les professeurs nous ont laissé, un petit sourire aux lèvres, excepté le directeur des Serpentard qui semblait mépriser toute agitation. Son regard croisa le mien et je ne pus m'empêcher de la taquiner.

« _Chiche ? »_

_« De quoi donc ma belle ? »_ me demanda-t-il sceptique.

« _D'aller au bal ce soir, costumé évidement, et de m'accorder une danse. »_

_« Tu n'exige pas trop de moi, là ?? »_

_« Pauvre pantouflard de Serpentard. »_

_« Très bien je relève le défi. »_

Une lueur agita ses yeux. Son regard s'était mué en celui d'un prédateur qui savait ce qu'il faisait.

La fin du cours arriva et nous avons vidé les lieux. Je suis montée à mon appartement pour me préparer. J'ai pris mon temps pour prendre un bain et me grimer. Me peigner jusqu'à avoir les cheveux ordonnés, j'ai enfilé ma tenue et je suis sortie pour rejoindre Nevile. Le spectacle allait commencer...


	7. Le bal d'Halloween

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Disclaimer : Tout à Rowling... Les deux chansons sont de U2 la première : « Stay (faraway, so close !) » et la seconde « All I want is you »... **

**Info à tous : les initiales « MM » indiquent les pensées de Minerva Mc Gonagal.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic, et à ceux qui postent des commentaires : Opalle, justabook, Alatariel Melawen, cixy, Eileen19, La Vampirette, Aurelie Malefoy, et Miss Lilith Samael... Merci à ma beta : Princess Yuu pour son boulot formidable, et son avis précieux et utile !!! **

**Comme d'habitude, place aux RARs !**

**Opalle :**** Un grand merci pour ton commentaire ! Je te laisse découvrir de quoi il retourne pour ce bal... En espérant que cela te plaise !!!**

**justabook :**** Merci pour ton commentaire, et je vais éclaircir un petit peu... Sirius, d'habitude je l'adore, mais pour une fois j'ai fait en sorte qu'il disons, n'aie pas ou peu de tact... Moi aussi j'ai été très très triste quand il est « mort »... Et Harry n'a pas mal prit le fait qu'Hermione soit avec Snape, il est juste sonné à ce moment, il a du mal à réaliser... Pour le moment ! Mais il va réagir à un moment, c'est écrit ! ^^**

**Alatariel Melawen :**** Merci pour ton commentaire, fort enthousiaste, comme à l'accoutumée je dois dire ! Je sens que tout cela va me manquer quand cette fic seras finie... Mais ne parlons pas trop vite, y'a pas le feu !!! Voilà donc la scène du bal... Du grandiose, je trouve...**

**cixy :**** Merci pour ton commentaire ! Sirius... Ici, un abrutis fini... Mais bon, ce n'est qu'une fic, et je vais le faire se rattraper je ne peux pas le laisser patauger comme ça... ^^ La scène du bal...**

**Eileen19 :**** Ah ! Divertissant tu me dis... Comme tu me fait très plaisir... Navrée pour ton pc... (ça fait bizarre de dire ça comme ça.. Un peu BCBG tu me pardonneras j'espère...) N'hésite pas à donner des signes de vie quand tu seras de retour parmi nous ! Et merci pour ton commentaire !**

**La Vampirette : Ah ah ! Ravie que ce chapitre t'aie plus la miss !!! Mais je préfère encore la suite !!! Et non, non, Severus est un Serpentard, même si j'ai bien cru comprendre qu'il aurait pu être placé à Gryffondor ! Il va bientôt redevenir le cynique et imbuvable professeur de potion ! Je te le promet, et il ne va surtout pas changer de bord ! Tu veux qu'il s'arrache ses cheveux ??? Et merci de ton commentaire !**

**Aurelie Malefoy : Merci pour ton commentaire, court mais ô combien plaisant, et flatteur ! Voici la suite, et j'espère que tu vas aimer...**

**Miss Lilith Samael :**** Du grand art en effet ! Merci de ton commentaire ! Merci de me ****suivre !!! Cela me fait très plaisir !!!!**

**Un petit conseil avant de lire ceci : quand j'ai écris ce chapitre, j'ai écouté en boucle les musiques de U2 (« Stay (faraway, so close !) » et « All I want is you » ), autant vous dire que mon état d'esprit était plutôt bizarre, donc le chapitre en est peut être imprégné... Écoutez donc ces musiques en même temps pour vous rendre compte de l'atmosphère, vous m'en direz des nouvelles je l'espère !!!!**

**Chapitre 7 :**** Le bal d'Halloween**

_**HG**_

Juste devant Nevile, j'ai fermé les yeux et je me suis concentrée. Une tulipe noire fut créée par la magie blanche. J'ai planté cette dernière dans mes cheveux. Je devrais remercier notre directrice pour son cours sur la magie blanche. En effet, elle nous a apprit cet après-midi à créer nos fleurs grâce à de la magie ancienne. L'exercice m'avait beaucoup plu. J'avais choisi la tulipe noire car c'était la fleur préférée de ma versatile moitié. Enfin, Dumbledore et Minerva Mc Gonagal ont ouvert le bal. Drago Malefoy dansait avec Pansy Parkinson, et moi-même avec Nevile qui assurait comme un chef. Ma moitié était présente, je sentais son regard de velours sombre me scruter le dos. Cette première valse est vite passée. Harry dansait avec Ginny qui rigolait, Ron avec Lavande Brown qui semblait plutôt à l'aise.

Harry et moi avons dansé pour rire un bon moment. Ron a également daigné m'offrir une danse même si Lavande n'était pas trop d'accord.

Je me suis arrêtée à un moment, ayant trop chaud. Je suis partie boire un verre de jus de citrouille spéciale halloween. Il était là, pas très loin. Immobile, non loin d'un mur, sur sa chaise. Je me suis rapprochée tout en gardant un peu de distance entre nous. J'ai refusé quelques autres danses. Je me sentais fatiguée. Mon éternelle moitié était costumée en vampire. Le teint pâle, les cheveux longs noirs voletant et les longues canines lui allaient à merveille. Habillé de noir et d'anthracite, mon homme semblait encore plus jeune.

_« Faites un sourire beau vampire. »_

_« Vous n'avez rien trouvé de mieux qu'une sorcière allant au sabbat? » _medemanda-t-il.

_« Pourquoi ? Voudriez-vous me vendre votre éternité et me supporter jusqu'à la fin de vos jours ? »_ lui ai-je rétorqué.

_« Avec joie »._

J'ai entendu un rire étouffé.

« _Avec toi, mon éternité me semblera bien courte. Et tes lèvres rouges m'attireront toujours autant comme au premier jour. Belle muse, toi qui meuble le vide au fond de moi, partage mon éternité et deviens ma compagne aux yeux de tous. » _me murmura-t-il, alors qu'aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

Le directeur déclara que les élèves pouvaient inviter un professeur de leur choix. Harry se tourna vers Mc Gonagal qui rougit de plaisir. Severus m'a tendu sa main que j'ai saisie et il m'a menée sur la piste. La chanson que Dumbledore choisit n'était autre qu'une chanson de U2 et son fameux « Stay (faraway, so close !) ». J'ai posé une main sur son épaule pendant qu'il me tenait l'autre main et ma taille.

_« Green light, seven eleven_

_You stop in for a pack of cigarettes_

_you don't smoke, don't even want to._

_Hey now, check your change._

_Dressed up like a car crash_

_your wheels are turnin' but you're up side down._

_You say when he hits you, you don't mind_

_Because when he hurts you, you feel alive._

_Oh, it that what it is.»_

Des élèves nous regardaient, les yeux écarquillés comme si nous étions deux fous. Je ne le regardais même pas, je savourais la musique, et le plaisir d'être avec lui. J'avais les yeux dans le vide mais je le sentais près de moi.

_« Red lights, green morning_

_You stumble out of a hole in the ground_

_A vampire or a victim_

_It depends on who's around_

_you used to say in to watch the adverts_

_you could lip synch to the talk shows._

_And if you look, you look through me._

_And if you talk, you talk at me._

_And when I touch you, you don't feel a thing.»_

Qu'étions-nous ? Un vampire ou une victime ? Non, juste un homme et une femme qui avaient besoin d'un de l'autre. Alors que nous ne nous voyions pas vraiment, avant, de même, nous ne nous parlions pas vraiment non plus. Et maintenant que je le touchais, il ne disait rien, comme s'il ne sentait rien. Oui. Qui étions-nous vraiment ? Sans doute deux âmes solitaires que le destin avait décidé de réunir.

_« If I could stay, then the night would give you up._

_Stay, and the day would keep its trust._

_Stay, and the night would be enough. » _

Il m'a rapprochée de lui et a fait passer mes mains sur sa nuque comme si nous étions seuls dans notre bulle. Dans son regard, on voyait qu'il me demandait de rester à ses côtés et que les jours et les nuits ne seraient jamais de trop, l'éternité ne lui suffirait pas mais il apprécierait chaque moments passés ensembles.

_« Faraway, so close_

_Up with the static and the radio_

_with satellite television_

_You can go anywhere :_

_Miami, New orleans,_

_London, belfast and Berlin » _

Etre loin, mais si proche de l'un de l'autre était notre fardeau. Et avec lui, je pourrais aller n'importe où, à ses côtés je continuerais à me battre, sans peurs parce qu'il me protègerait.

_« And, if you listen, I can't call_

_And, if you jump, you just might fall._

_And, if you shout, I'll only hear you. » _

Bien sur, je n'aurais pas besoin de l'appeler, il m'entendrait toujours où qu'il soit et quoi qu'il fasse.

Bien sur, si je saute et tombe, il me rattraperait à n'importe quel moment.

Bien sur que s'il crie, je n'entendrais que lui, avec sa voix puissante et envoutante.

_« If I could stay, then the night would give you up._

_Stay, and the day would keep its trust._

_Stay with the demons you drowned._

_Stay with the spirit I found._

_Stay, and the night would be enough. »_

Si je peux rester à tes côtés Severus, la nuit t'abandonnera et le jour retrouvera ses promesses. Reste, et le jour tiendra ses engagements. Reste, les démons te laisserons un jour, tu es l'esprit que j'ai trouvé. Reste, même si les nuits ne nous suffirons plus, pas plus que l'éternité.

_« Three o'clock in the morning_

_it's quiet, there's no one around_

_Just the bang and the clatter_

_As an angel runs to ground_

_Just the bang and the clatter_

_As an angel hits the ground. »_

Il n'est pas vraiment tard, et pas vraiment silencieux et nous ne sommes jamais vraiment seuls. Juste entouré de bruits, de murmures et de cliquetis, comme si mon ange venait de chuter vers le sol. Oui, juste du bruit, des murmures et des cliquetis, comme si mon ange venait de frapper le sol; C'est le jour de ta renaissance et personne ne pourra te détruire, j'en fais le serment.

*

_**MM**_

La chanson s'est terminée là. Nul doute que Miss Granger et Severus Snape avaient partagé quelque chose extrêmement fort et que nous serions bien en peine de comprendre. L'idée de voir un Serpentard avec une Gryffondor choquait les autres, pas moi. Ce conflit devrait bien cesser un jour. Un ex-Mangemort et une sorcière née de moldus, un homme mur et une jeune fille à peine majeure, voilà qui choquerait bien plus, sans aucun doute, les esprits.

Quelque chose m'avait intriguée un peu plus tôt lors du cours de Métamorphoses sur la création des fleurs grâce à la magie blanche. Miss Granger avait réussi très facilement à faire apparaître un Lys blanc, et elle s'était acharnée à faire une Tulipe noire. La très grande coïncidence – qui n'en était pas une pour moi - : le fait qu'elle porte la fleur préférée de Severus Snape, professeur de Potion, maître de sa discipline, directeur de Serpentard et ex-Mangemort qui faisait office de dupe auprès du pire sorcier des dernières décennies.

De même, Severus savait utiliser la magie blanche pour créer des fleurs. Et ce soir, il portait un Lys blanc, qui tranchait franchement de son costume. Je savais également que le Lys blanc était la fleur préférée de Miss Granger. Coïncidence ou signe de reconnaissance ? Le doute n'était plus permit pour moi. Hermione Granger et Severus Snape allaient de paire...

*

_**SS**_

J'ai laissé Hermione partir. Je suis rentré à mes appartements, fatigué comme jamais. J'ai bien entendu la promesse que s'est faite Hermione.

- Severus...

Elle avait murmuré mon prénom, me sortant de mes pensées. Je l'ai pris par la taille, et je me suis penché vers elle.

_« M'accorderas-tu cette danse ma belle ? »_

_« Avec joie mon ange. »_

Tout en la regardant, j'ai crée une rose noire, ma rose de velours et je l'ai mise avec la tulipe noire, dans ses cheveux. La musique s'est diffusée doucement dans la pièce. Nous étions abonnés à U2 ce soir. C'était « All I want is you »

_« You say you want a diamond on a ring of gold_

_you say you want your story to remain untold_

_All the promises we made made from the_

_Cradle to the grave. »_

C'est toi mon diamant ma belle et tu n'as pas besoin de me dire ce que tu souhaites, au fond de moi je le sais déjà, et je souhaite ce que tu souhaites. J'aimerais te faire toutes les promesses seulement je ne suis pas fort avec les mots, et tu me berces doucement comme ça, j'aimerai t'offrir l'éternité dans mes bras et dans mon cœur...

_« When all I want is you_

_You say you'll give me a highway with no one on it_

_Treasure just to look upon it_

_All the riches in the night_

_You say you'll give me eyes on a moon of blindness_

_A river in a time of dryness_

_A harbour in the tempest. »_

Mais la seule personne que je veux c'est toi, et peu importe le regard des autres sur notre couple, tu es pour moi plus précieuse qu'un trésor, plus que toutes les richesses que peut receler le monde. Tu es mes yeux parce que je suis aveugle, tu me rends aveugle et sourd et tu es mon guide? Tu es mieux qu'une terre nourricière, mieux qu'une mère protectrice, tu es mon refuge dans la tempête lorsque tout va mal.

_« All the promesses we make_

_From the cradle to the grave_

_When all I want is you. »_

Et toutes les promesses que je te ferais de ma renaissance jusqu'à notre tombeau, de toutes les promesses que je te ferais, je te le jure, la seule personne que je veux c'est toi.

_« You say you want your love to work out right_

_to last with me through the night_

_You say you want a diamond on a ring of gold_

_Your story to remain untold_

_Your love not to grow cold. »_

Tu veux juste que notre amour marche et nous permette de rester ensemble jusqu'à la fin des temps, tu es mon diamant, la chose la plus précieuse dans ma vie. Notre histoire ne sera pas juste un long discours vide et notre amour ne deviendra jamais froid, il ne s'éteindra jamais.

_« All the promesses we break from the_

_Cradle to the grave_

_When all I want is you. »_

Et toutes ces promesses que j'ai pu briser jusqu'à aujourd'hui je les déplore, de ma renaissance à notre tombeau, la seule personne que je veux c'est toi.

_« All I want is you.»_

La seule personne que je veux c'est toi, je t'en fais le serment.

A la fin de cette chanson, je me suis penché au plus près d'elle et je l'ai embrassée longuement. J'ai enlevé les fleurs de ses cheveux et j'ai doucement commencé à la déshabiller. Sa robe a glissé le long de ses jambes et elle s'est retrouvée en soutien-gorge et en slip devant moi. Elle a également enlevé mes habits jusqu'à me retrouver en boxer. Je ne suis pas allé plus loin, pas besoin d'insister, nous étions dans un état d'esprit plutôt déconcertant, nous avions juste besoin d'être dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pas besoin de sexe... Je l'ai prise dans mes bras et je l'ai portée dans ma chambre. Nous nous sommes rapidement endormit, Hermione, ma belle ma muse, dans mes bras, sa tête contre mon cou.

*

_**HG**_

Nous nous sommes réveillés doucement, plongés dans une agréable torpeur. Il a fallu nous lever cependant et je me suis éclipsée pour aller faire ma valise, je partais cet après-midi.

De nombreux élèves sont partis dès le matin. Enfin, Dumbledore en personne est venu m'accompagner jusqu'aux grilles de Poudlard pour transplaner. Une silhouette encapuchonnée en noir attendait là. J'ai bien vite reconnu la présence de mon ange. Je me suis tournée vers le directeur qui m'a sourit et je me suis rapprochée de ma tendre moitié qui m'a tendu une main, a prit ma valise de l'autre. Dans un claquement de robes noires, nous avons transplanés...

*

_**SS**_

Pré-au-lard. Villégiature sorcière. Il fallait être prudent, les Mangemorts avaient prévus une sortie dans peu de temps. Le danger n'était pas loin. Je vivais peux être avec lui, mon instinct me soufflait qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à frapper ici. Je me suis hâté, Hermione m'a suivi, ayant comprit mon état d'esprit méfiant et vigilant. Ma belle ne devait surtout pas tomber entre leurs mains.

Je l'ai emmenée dans une petite rue, déserte, peu connue et presque laissée à l'abandon. De nouveau, nous avons transplanés. Nous sommes arrivés dans une clairière près de mes frontières. Nous sommes entrés dans la forêt dense que je connaissais comme ma poche.

- Surtout ne vient jamais ici seule mais seulement accompagnée par moi ou par une personne digne de confiance. Cette forêt peu être dangereuse. Tu peux tomber sur toutes sortes de créatures et crois moi, elles ne sont pas toutes sympathiques. Cette clairière et cette forêt jouxtent les terres de mon Manoir. Il sera invisible jusqu'au dernier moment.

- A quoi ressemble ton Manoir? me demanda-t-elle.

- Eh bien... Il est coupé en deux parties, mon laboratoire et la partie disons... des invités. Si tu es sage, tu pourras venir dans le laboratoire, l'ai-je raillé. Le Manoir est plutôt récent, et il est sur trois étages, le dernier étant juste un grenier où j'ai entreposé certaines choses qui ne me servent pas. Le premier, le rez-de-chaussée est constitué par une salle à manger, un salon, une bibliothèque et une buanderie. Le deuxième, c'est là où sont les chambres, une autre bibliothèque qui est aussi une salle de musique et mon bureau et les salles de bains. Tu vas voir ça tout à l'heure... Ta curiosité est-elle satisfaite ?

- Non, pas tout à fait. As-tu un elfe de maison ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Non.

- Tant mieux. Deux bibliothèques ? Ça te fait pas mal de livres ça...

- Pas mal, oui... Pourtant, je suis bien plus dans la partie du laboratoire.

- M'étonne pas de toi, marmonna-t-elle en me jetant un rapide coup d'œil. Je ferais la cuisine si tu veux. Tu as une faiblesse particulière ?

- Hum. Ce qui est à base de chocolat noir...

- Très bien... Je vais pouvoir commencer à te remplumer, me dit-elle un grand sourire taquin sur ses lèvres;

- Je suis très bien comme je suis, ai-je marmonné.

- Tut tut... Severus, tu as besoin d'avaler quelque chose. Tu n'es pas un... Vampire.

- Un vampire se nourrit de sang, ma chère, et si j'étais un vampire je crois que je prendrais _plaisir_ à t'en prélever, je suis sur que n'importe quel vampire serait tenté.

- Tu es vraiment un réponse à tout...

- Il faut bien... Comment se faire entendre de tous les cornichons que j'ai pour élèves sinon ?

J'ai grimacé. Hermione a pouffé de rire.

- Pauvre professeur de potions.... Pauvre petit Serpentard... se moqua-telle de moi.

- Gna gna gna...

*

_**HG**_

Nous avons marché une heure encore dans cette forêt. Puis le terrain a changé, enfin, Severus et moi avons émergé de la mer de résineux : mon homme et moi avons continué à nous taquiner ou à parler sérieusement selon le sujet. Poudlard me semblait bien loin, loin de cet endroit calme et ensoleillé, paradis des âmes solitaires. Bizarrement, les garçons ne me manquaient pas. J'étais juste moi, sans besoin de changer ce que j'étais. Je me sentais bien en la compagnie de cet homme, son caractère ne me faisait pas peur, de même que ses brusques flambées de colères.

Il me prit par la taille avec une de ses mains et m'a collée contre lui.

- Lis ça, me dit-il.

_**« Manoir Snape »**_

C'était l'écriture de Dumbledore, gardien du sort de Fidelitas. Nous avons continué notre marche. Severus a claqué des doigts et ma valise a disparut

- Nous sommes sur mes terres et ta valise t'attend déjà dans ta chambre.

Il m'a jeté un coup d'œil.

- Je préfère ne pas dormir avec toi comme nous l'avons déjà fait à Poudlard, ne m'en veux pas, tu peux trouver cela bizarre si tu veux mais c'est comme ça. Le Manoir est grand. Allons.

Nous avons traversé tout un tas de bosquets plus ou moins touffus. Les oiseaux chantaient joyeusement seuls ou en bandes sur les branches des arbres. Le vent était tombé. Un soleil d'automne, pâle mais encore agréable était toujours présent. Il faisait encore bon.

Le soleil commençait à descendre doucement et les ombres changeaient d'orientation le long des arbres.

Devant moi, un parc avec de l'herbe verte et un verger.

Devant moi, des murs de pierres. Une habitation de grande taille.

Nous nous sommes engagés sur l'allée de gravillons, faisant crisser les cailloux sous nos chaussures.

Mon inséparable et moi avons atteint la porte d'entrée. Il m'a regardé calmement et m'a sourit, a posé la main sur la poignée de la porte et nous sommes enfin entrés dans son antre, son immensité sous mes yeux.

C'était un nouvel endroit à explorer et à habiter avec ma ténébreuse moitié. Mon lieu pour les vacances.

- Bienvenue au Manoir Snape ! Déclara mon ange.


	8. Le Manoir Snape

**Disclaimer : tout à Rowling, excepté Corina, Lorenzo, et Don Giovani qui sont à moi…**

**Merci à ceux qui postent des commentaires, et à ceux qui me lisent régulièrement… Alatariel Melawen, justabook, zaika, Eileen19, Miss Lilith Samael, kageroprincesse.**

**Merci à ma beta : Princess Yuu pour le boulot !!! **

**Place aux RARs :**

**Alatariel Melawen :** **Merci pour ton commentaire qui est encourageant malgré l'atmosphère plutôt bizarre du bal... J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !!! Ça va commencer à bouger très, très prochainement.**

**justabook:** **Merci pour ce commentaire, oui, l'ambiance est bizarre... Et pourquoi Severus ne veut pas d'Hermione dans sa chambre...? Ma foi, il ne veut pas lui sauter dessus... Ça devrait suffire non ?**

**zaika :** **Aaaaah !! Merci pour ce commentaire très encourageant ça remonte le moral des troupes...! Voici ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il va te plaire !**

**Eileen19 :** **Héhé ! Severus a un grand Manoir, autant utiliser toutes les pièces. Il ne veut pas lui sauter dessus, il a tout de même de la retenu... Alors bon, je sais ça fait bizarre, mais ça m'est venu comme ça... Je le sentais bien... et c'est parfait pour la suite !!! Ça me sers...** **Et puis merci pour le commentaire !!**

**Miss Lilith Samael :** **Merci pour le commentaire, Comme les autres, je te répondrait que Severus a une certaine retenue... Et il n'a pas forcément envie de se prendre un rateau... **

**kageroprincesse :** **Merci pour le commentaire. Bienvenu dans ma fic !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Chapitre 8 :** **Le Manoir Snape**

_**HG**_

La journée avait été riche en évènements. Ce matin, je m'étais réveillée à côté de mon homme, à moitié nue, après le bal d'Halloween. J'avais préparé ma valise et l'après-midi même, j'étais partie avec mon ange pour le Manoir Snape. J'avais aidé Severus à effectuer quelques potions. Je sentais qu'il était beaucoup plus détendu lorsqu'il était dans son laboratoire. D'ailleurs, j'aimais beaucoup l'ambiance de cette pièce. Ce laboratoire était plutôt spacieux avec un endroit où plusieurs potions pouvaient être faites. Une grande table de bois se trouvait non loin des foyers avec des ingrédients dessus ou des fioles, certaines vides, d'autres pleines. Le laboratoire était fait de pierres de tailles, le sol était carrelé de beige, des fauteuils, un canapé et quelques livres traitants de potions trainaient là, dans un coin de la pièce.

Une porte sur la gauche du foyer nous faisait accéder à la Réserve. Là-bas, tous les ingrédients étaient stockés avec soin et précision. Une porte sur le mur ouest nous raccordait au reste du Manoir. Enfin, une porte à l'est nous emmenait dans le parc.

J'ai avancé dans ma lecture. Lorenzo avait eu d'abord ses nuits peuplés de rêves, une femme qui l'attendait. Il était sous la protection d'un curieux personnage, Don Giovani, une sorte de lettré un peu fous. Cet homme lui avait apprit qu'il était lié à une femme, une certaine Corina qui était elle-même à la cour.

Selon Lorenzo, leur lien les avait rapproché très rapidement jusqu'à les faire apparaître comme un couple véritablement soudé et amoureux. Ce point-là était très intéressant, à la fin de la semaine, l'étiquette entre eux n'avait plus cours sauf en public. L'attraction du lien était fascinante, irrésistible. Les sautes d'humeur de Lorenzo faisaient échos à celles de Corina, qui était alors reconnue comme une femme agréable et joyeuse. Elle se muait momentanément en tyran. Lorenzo et Corina, l'un comme l'autre pouvait sentir la présence de leur moitié où qu'elle soit. De même, ils pouvaient entendre par le biais de l'autre. D'ailleurs, d'un simple regard, ils étaient capables de se comprendre. Leur vue, comme leur ouïe était partagée. Corina avait même fait remarquer à son homme qu'elle entendait ses pensées alors qu'il n'avait rien oralisé. Lorenzo semblait protecteur envers sa belle, même jaloux des autres nobles qui cherchaient ses faveurs. Il était également lié par la santé. Ainsi, si Corina tombait malade, Lorenzo devenait aussi faible qu'un nouveau né alors que l'homme était incroyablement puissant selon les dires de la cour.

Leur couple me fascinait, à tel point, qu'à chaque fois j'informais Severus de leur évolution.

Un soir pourtant, il dû partir. Voldemort l'appelait.

*

_**SS**_

- Severus. J'ai reçu une nouvelle des plus… Stupéfiante, si je puis dire… Du moins, assez intrigante pour que l'on y prête attention. La sang-de-Bourbe a été… Menée ailleurs, hors de Poudlard. Il faut que tu saches où elle se trouve. Si c'est vraiment le cas… Nous pourrions l'isoler, et l'interroger plus facilement… Après avoir mis la main dessus, murmura la voix suraigüe du Lord Noir.

- Pourquoi moi, Maître ? Ai-je demandé.

- Tu lui as accordé une danse, me semble-t-il, lors de ce bal d'Halloween. Que cherchais-tu en une inférieure ?

- Des informations, Maître, c'est l'amie la plus proche de Potter, elle doit surement savoir où en est ce vieux fou… Il dit même… Qu'elle est très intelligente…

- Bien mangemort. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire, cependant, pour que tu n'oublies pas ceci… _Crucio_.

Mon corps était déchiré par la douleur, j'ai fermé la fenêtre pour qu'elle ne sente rien. Une vague sensation de froid m'a fait frissonner. Après cette _marque_, j'ai pu enfin partir de cet endroit.

Je me suis retrouvé au Manoir. Hermione était dans la salle de bain. En me voyant, elle est sortie du bain _froid_ qu'elle avait prit – pour soulager la sensation de piqure d'aiguilles, a-t-elle dit.

Ses vêtements étaient trempés, son t-shirt blanc était même devenu transparent. Une chaleur m'a inondée et m'a rendu nerveux. Je me suis retourné et indiqué où étaient les serviettes. Je suis sorti rapidement de la salle de bain, me suis dirigé vers la salle de musique. Là, je me suis posé et j'ai regardé autour de moi. Le violoncelle a attiré mon regard. Je me suis installé et rapidement, mes doigts ont courut sur les cordes tandis que l'archet les frottaient doucement. Le calme m'a envahit. J'ai sentis, dans un coin, la présence de ma belle.

Elle était adossée au chambranle de la porte, silencieuse et immobile. Elle s'était changée. Lorsque la musique a fini par s'éteindre, elle m'a regardé. J'ai soutenu son regard en silence pendant de longues secondes. Ses yeux n'indiquaient rien, sa présence près de moi était neutre, ni chaude ni froide. Vide. Elle semblait inabordable, bizarrement. Différente de d'habitude. Détachée aussi. Le violoncelle attendait sous mes doigts que je le fis chanter par une fabuleuse torture . J'ai attaqué un morceau plutôt lent qui respirait la mélancolie et la nostalgie. Hermione ressemblait à une forteresse, elle ne répondait à rien, elle ne s'ouvrait pas.

Brusquement, j'ai arrêté de jouer, la musique a cessé d'envahir la pièce. Je me suis levé brusquement et je suis parti à grand pas hors du Manoir. Il me semblait être devenu un lieu lugubre et froid, vide. Presque inhospitalier. Je suis parti dans la forêt calmer la rage qui m'avait sautée à la gorge comme un animal sauvage. Je ne savais même pas d'où pouvait venir cette brusque flambée de rage incontrôlable. Lorsque la lumière du jour n'a plus été qu'un lointain souvenir, je me suis senti moi-même. Cette forêt m'a toujours montré le chemin pour courir jusqu'aux enfers, là où les hommes maudits étaient condamnés à rester éternellement. Cependant, aujourd'hui je n'étais pas là pour aller parcourir ces chemins. J'étais juste là pour savoir quel visage je devrais prendre à l'avenir, et pour calmer cette flambée de rage, violente et soudaine…

*

_**HG**_

Je m'étais installée dans le laboratoire, pieds nus et en tailleur dans un fauteuil. Le grimoire callé sur mes jambes. Je lisais tranquillement depuis une bonne demi-heure lorsque le feu s'est allumé : un visiteur arrivait.

Ce fut notre directeur qui apparut devant moi. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient de malice. Puis, il a prit un visage plus sérieux et il m'a demandé si je savais où était Snape. J'ai esquissé un geste vague et marmonné que je ne savais pas. Un instant plus tard, j'ai été happée par le vieux livre, sur mes jambes.

*

_**SS**_

La première chose que j'ai vue : la silhouette du directeur. Il était assis dans un fauteuil. Je n'avais même pas _sentis_ la présence d'Hermione, installée elle-aussi dans un fauteuil, lisant encore et toujours le vieil ouvrage sur les inséparables.

Albus s'est levé, il semblait inquiet. Il s'est rapproché de moi rapidement.

- Je suis venu voir si tout allait bien. Pourriez –vous nous mener à un endroit où personne ne nous entendra, mon garçon ?

Je nous ai menés à mon bureau.

- Miss Granger semble être plongée dans ce livre. Et pourtant… Lorsque je suis arrivé ici… Quelque chose m'a mis mal à l'aise.

- Albus, moi-même j'ai été mal à l'aise, et j'ai quitté le Manoir pour aller dans la Forêt obscure, pendant quelques heures. D'ailleurs, je me sens encore tendu, et non ! Ce n'est pas la Marque. C'est autre chose.

- Comment cela se passe-t-il avec Miss Granger ?

- Bien… Plutôt bien… Enfin…

J'ai froncé les sourcils, la présence d'Hermione semblait s'être _évanouie_.

- je dois vérifier quelque chose.

Je suis sortis du bureau et j'ai dévalé les marches jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Je me suis hâté vers le laboratoire. Aucun bruit. Du silence. Epais, malsain et pesant.

Hermione était toujours dans le fauteuil. On aurait pu penser qu'elle dormait si ce n'était que sa poitrine ne se soulevait qu'à peine. Le livre à fini par tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd, mat.

Cet ouvrage semblait avoir une aura lugubre. Hermione m'avait semblée froide ces derniers jours et la plupart du temps je ne sentais pas sa présence comme avant comme si…. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose lui avait suggéré de se refermer. J'ai pris la jeune fille dans mes bras, et par le biais de la cheminée et grâce à l'aide d'Albus – que j'avais prévenu entre-temps – j'ai pu me rendre à l'infirmerie où Pomfresh m'a accueillie à corps et à cris.

- Ce n'est pas pour moi, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a. Je ne sens plus sa présence, lui ai-je indiqué.

L'infirmière a froncé les sourcils, elle a passé sans un mot sa baguette le long du corps de ma belle.

- Elle est morte de fatigue, cette petite. Vous êtes complètement fou de les épuiser ainsi !

- Je ne… Deux minutes… J'ai quelque chose à vérifier, ai-je murmuré.

Je suis reparti au Manoir et j'ai bien pris garde à ne pas toucher ce grimoire. Je l'ai fait léviter jusqu'à un endroit sans danger, sur un vieux bureau qui ne me servait à rien la plupart du temps.

Pendant de nombreuses heures, j'ai cherché des traces de magie noire. Je me demandais si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait eu accès à ce livre. Hermione m'avait dit que c'était un grimoire et provenait de la Réserve.

. Bref, je ne savais pas grand-chose, ce qui avait le don de m'agacer prodigieusement. D'après moi, si l'énergie de la jeune fille avait pu être absorbée par le papier, il pouvait en faire de même pour moi. Je m'efforçais donc de ne pas le toucher. Je me rappelais également qu'il était fréquemment entre ses mains. Ce vieux grimoire m'avait-il coupé de la présence de ma belle parce qu'elle avait de moins en moins d'énergie ? Ma belle devenait froide ces derniers temps. J'en devenais dingue. Pomfresh l'avait plongée dans un sommeil artificiel – pour son propre bien. Je devenais irritable, ma nature nerveuse, froide, et désagréable ressortait de plus en plus. Et elle ne se réveillait pas. Les jours passaient et le lion sortait de son sommeil, ce n'était plus un lion tant le mot était faible. Un sombral convenait mieux. Et lorsque je faisais quelques apparitions à Poudlard, les quelques élèves encore présents comme les professeurs m'évitaient. Rien de mieux pour avoir la paix.

Un soir pourtant, le Lord Noir m'appela. Sa voix semblait plutôt… Ravie des dernières nouvelles qu'il m'apporta :

- La Sang-de-Bourbe est chez Pomfresh, dans un profond sommeil. Et l'imbécile de Potter en est retourné. Il est beaucoup plus facile à atteindre. Voilà une distraction intéressante. Tu as bien réussi, Severus, à le dégouter de l'Occlumentie. Sais-tu pourquoi la Sang-de-Bourbe est dans ce profond sommeil ? En sortira-t-elle ?

- D'après les bruits qui courent, elle est simplement épuisée et Pomfresh l'aurait plongé dans ce coma pour stabiliser son état. Celui de Potter n'est guère mieux : il est abattu. Le soupirant de la Sang-de-Bourbe ne sait pas quoi faire. Le cerveau du groupe est plongé dans un sommeil magique. De plus, ce vieux fou de Dumbledore commence à s'inquiéter, Maître.

Ma voix était froide, lugubre. Après cette annonce, les Mangemorts ont commencés à s'agiter. Le Maître semblait plutôt satisfait. Il ricana un moment.

- Je me suis échappé de cet endroit pour aller au chevet de mon endormie. Toujours là, dans son lit. Je me suis assis et j'ai pris sa main gelée, diaphane. Je me suis perdu dans mes pensées. Quelques heures ou quelques siècles plus tard, j'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir et avant que j'ai pu faire un geste Potter était devant moi.

*

_**HP**_

D'après la carte du Maraudeur, à l'infirmerie, notre _très_ cher professeur de potions veillait ma meilleure amie. Je m'y suis faufilé. J'ai déboulé brusquement là-bas. Snape tenait la main d'Hermione, toujours aussi immobile.

- Restez, professeur. Il vaut mieux que nous parlions tranquillement.

- Potter, veuillez me laisser en paix, pour une fois dans votre courte vie !

Il s'était levé, son regard noir habituel, froid braqué sur moi. Je ne le laisserais pas partir comme _ça_.

- Je sais pour vous deux. Inutile de me le cacher. Depuis la soirée où nous avons mangé avec le professeur Lupin.

- J'ose espérer que vous n'irez rien raconter à personne, encore moins à Weasley.

- Je ne suis pas un Gryffondor pour rien, et je suis capable de tenir ma langue, contrairement à ce que vous croyez, pour elle.

J'ai désigné Hermione d'un mouvement de menton.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? ai-je demandé.

- Je ne sais pas Potter, a-t-il soupiré.

- Cela a-t-il un rapport avec le lieu de ses vacances et toutes ses cachoteries ?

- Vous…

Il sembla se cabrer puis s'arrêta.

- Miss Granger vous faisait ces cachoteries, Potter, pour beaucoup de raisons, par ordre de Dumbledore, pour ne pas gâcher ma couverture chez l'ennemi, pour ne pas vous mettre en colère…

- Savez-vous où elle était ces quelques jours ?

- En effet, Potter et je ne dirais rien.

- Ça, je m'en doute, vous êtes plus silencieux qu'une tombe, ai-je grimacé.

- Je prends ça… Comme un compliment, autant que ça peut en être un, venant d'un Potter.

- Une potion ne peut pas la sortir de là ?

- Non, les potions ne font pas tout Potter, vous auriez dû écouter en cours…

- Bizarre, selon vous dès le premier cours, vous sembliez croire qu'une potion pouvait sauver le monde.

- Vraiment ?

Il leva un sourcil. Sa voix était basse, douce, quelque peu amusée ou moqueuse, ce qui m'a surpris : depuis quand la chauve souris des cachots avait de l'humour !?

- Voldemort a recommencé à me torturer. Chaque nuit, c'est le même manège. J'en dors plus, en plus avec Hermione dans le coma… Ça n'aide pas vraiment.

.- Il vous faut monter vos barrières, Potter. Vous n'avez pas encore compris depuis le temps ?

- J'aurais aimé, professeur. Lorsque j'ai dû prendre des… _Leçons_ d'occlumentie, je n'appellerais même pas ça des leçons. Le concept en est tellement éloigné… C'était juste pour m'humilier, rien de plus, rien de moins. Pourtant, je sais que j'ai besoin encore des leçons d'occlumentie, professeur. Je veux finir cette guerre au plus vite, pour que nous soyons tous en sécurité. Pour ne plus avoir peur lorsqu'on se promène sur le Chemin de Traverse. Pour permettre aux autres et à moi-même de vivre normalement. Pour qu'Hermione soit heureuse, même si c'est avec vous. Alors Professeur, allez-vous oui ou non me donner des leçons pour que je puisse botter le cul de Voldemort une bonne fois pour toute ?!

- Eh bien Potter, voilà un discours bien passionné, ricana la chauve souris.

- Professeur, je suis sérieux, je ne suis pas là pour m'amuser. Alors acceptez-vous ?

- Très bien. J'accepte mais n'en parlez à personne. Je vous ferais parvenir une note à ce sujet.

J'ai acquiescé et je suis parti. Ce devait être la première discussion – à peu près civilisée – avec Snape, un véritable miracle !

*

_**SS**_

J'ai essayé de chercher un moyen de sortir Hermione de là, mais ce soir je n'arrivais à rien, mon esprit s'emmêlait. Après m'être levé de mon bureau, je suis sorti de mon appartement, et me suis rendu à l'infirmerie. J'ai rapidement installé des paravents autour du lit d'Hermione, sans bruit, et d'un sort informulé j'ai agrandi le lit, et les draps. Je me suis changé et me suis couché contre ma belle et l'ai serrée dans mes bras. J'ai écarté ses cheveux de sa nuque pour y poser mon front. Puis, rapidement, j'ai placé mes barrières mentales et je me suis endormis, écrasé par la fatigue, après avoir dérivé jusqu'au néant qui m'a promptement engloutit.

*

_**HG**_

Une présence. Deux présences. Au loin, presque effacées. L'une féminine, l'autre masculine. La fatigue, mes membres sont lourds et je ne peux pas bouger. Il fait noir, je ne vois rien. Pas de bruit. Tout est silencieux. C'est effrayant. J'ai peur. Vais-je sortir de cet endroit ? Que s'est-il passé ? Je n'ai aucun souvenir. J'ai peur…

Au loin, un murmure. « Hermione_. Hermione_ », mais aurais-je rêvé ? Tout est si loin, tout est si lourd. Le silence a reprit son règne. Ai-je rêvé ?

Toutes mes perceptions s'évanouissent. Je suis si fatiguée. Je pars à la dérive…

*

_**SS**_

Je me suis réveillé à l'infirmerie. Deux voix résonnaient dans mon esprit, deux voix bien connues :

- Mais enfin, monsieur le Directeur, c'est impossible ! Le professeur Snape ne devrait pas être ici ! Dans le lit d'une élève ! Il y a matière à scandale. Et si les élèves l'apprenaient ? Que dirait le Conseil d'administration, je doute qu'ils apprécient ! Enfin, comprenez-moi bien, par soucis de déontologie, je ne peux pas !

Poppy Pomfresh semblait très, très, _très_ inquiète. J'ai sentis le corps de ma belle contre moi. J'ai posé mes lèvres sur sa nuque. J'émergeais doucement. Hermione semblait beaucoup moins froide, peut-être ai-je rêvé tout simplement.

La voix du directeur a répondu :

- Remettez-vous, voyons ! Il n'y a pas mort d'homme. Miss Granger est majeure et bien que les relations élèves-professeurs soient proscrites, je suis obligé de faire une exception. Ils sont plutôt discrets, il faut bien l'avouer. Alors, je ferme les yeux. Je ne voudrais en aucun cas perdre un Maître des potions aussi talentueux que Severus.

- Mais enfin… Ils dorment dans le même lit… reprit l'infirmière alarmée.

- En effet, et je crois savoir qu'ils se contentent de cela pour le moment, souligna le Directeur.

- Oh euh…

Pour couronner le tout, je suis sorti à ce moment, habillé de la tête aux pieds. L'infirmière semblait ne plus savoir où se mettre et le Directeur semblait bien amusé : ses yeux pétillaient de malice et une ombre de sourire s'était installé sur son visage et en disait long sur le fait de voir l'infirmière toute retournée… J'ai fixé l'infirmière, les bras croisé, sans un mot. Elle a finit par disparaître derrière le paravent et quelques secondes plus tard, elle a eu une exclamation :

- Quoi ?! Mais comment… ??

Elle est rapidement revenue vers nous.

- Severus, qui lui avez-vous donc fait ? Hier, Miss Granger était très épuisée, hors là… Son état de fatigue a baissé considérablement. Il est toujours alarmant mais beaucoup moins, m'a expliqué Pomfresh.

- Je me suis simplement endormis contre elle. Je ne lui ai pas donné de potion, enfin rien…

- Severus… ?

La voix de Dumbledore m'a interrompu. J'ai tourné la tête vers lui.

- Je pense que j'ai saisi. Le grimoire a du boire ses forces. Poppy l'a plongée dans un sommeil magique pour que l'état de fatigue de Miss Granger se stabilise, or, elle n'arrivait pas à reprendre ses forces naturellement. Et… Severus n'a fait que… Partager son sommeil avec elle. Il suffit que Severus et que Miss Granger soient en contact et que… Vous dormiez… les moldus appellent ça le processus des vases communicants.

Je me suis retourné vers Hermione. Fermé à toutes autres pensées, je l'ai prise dans mes bras, l'un dans son dos, l'autre sous ses genoux. J'ai formulé une incantation de magie noire pour nous désillusionner. J'ai vaguement entendu les cris d'orfraies, poussées par l'infirmière, outrée et le froissement d'un papier, la voix du Directeur me demandant si je ne voulais pas un ourson à la guimauve pour le retour. Je n'ai pas répondu, je suis partis et me suis faufilé dans les couloirs, vigilant, Hermione dans mes bras.

Bien vite, je suis arrivé à mes appartements, je me suis dirigé vers ma chambre, j'ai annulé le sort d'invisibilité. J'ai posé Hermione dans mon lit, sous mes draps. Sa male était dans un coin de ma chambre, je l'avais rapporté en revenant à Poudlard par le réseau de cheminées.

J'ai observé Hermione dans son sommeil : sa poitrine montait et s'abaissait selon un rythme régulier. Son souffle était celui des dormeurs, lent et profond. Son visage était composé de traits réguliers qui s'étaient affinés avec les années pour enfin quitter les dernières rondeurs de l'adolescence. Son visage était celui d'une femme, une très belle jeune femme.

Je n'entendais pas les anges et leurs traits siffler dans l'air, pourtant à cet instant, je savais que l'amour était sous mes yeux. Il me faudrait quitter mes démons, mes fantômes et mes peurs qui me rattachaient au passé. Il me fallait m'incliner : Miss-je-sais-tout m'avait battu, elle avait gagné.

Sur cette réflexion, je l'ai rejoint au lit, contre elle et me suis décidé à dormir. Toute la semaine s'il le fallait… Et puis… J'avais du sommeil en retard…


	9. La vérité et les limbes

**Info : Les initiales AB nous indiquent que c'est Albus Dumbledore qui parle… Et RL, Rémus Lupin bien entendu…**

**Disclaimer : Cette histoire vient de moi, mais cet univers et les personnages sont à Rowling, excepté Lorenzo, Corina, et Don Giovani qui m'appartiennent.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui viennent me lire, et merci à ceux qui postent des commentaires, merci à ma bêta, Princess Yuu pour son boulot sur ma fic.**

**Place aux RARs :**

**Eileen19 :**** Merci pour ton commentaire, en premier lieu... Je dois t'avouer qu'après ce chapitre tu vas vite comprendre qu'une relation « normale » entre Severus et Hermione ne vas pas arriver tout de suite... Mais je n'en dis pas plus, j'ai galèré sur ce chapitre, alors j'espère qu'il va plaire !!!**

**EloBlack :**** Merci pour ton commentaire ! Bien, voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire !!!!!!**

**Andromeda Sulpicia :**** Merci pour ce commentaire, ma foi, fort délirant ! Bizarrement tu n'es pas loin de la vérité pour un certain point... Je te laisse lire... Je ne dévoile pas la suite !**

**Alatariel Melawen :**** Merci pour ton commentaire, et merci de me suivre, toujours fidèle (elle???) au poste...! Voici la suite... A la hauteur de tes espérances j'espère !**

**kageroprincesse :**** Merci de me lire ! En espérant que tu aimes la suite...! Et merci pour ton commentaire !**

**La Vampirette :**** Hé hé... Tu verras, tu verras pour Snape... Je vais m'en donner à cœur joie... On va bientôt retrouver son sale caractère... Merci pour ton commentaire...**

**Malina :**** Bienvenue sur ma fic, je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise. Merci pour ton commentaire...**

**Miss Lilith Samael :**** Merci pour ton commentaire... Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !**

**Et surtout ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir, et ça me permet de m'améliorer... En espérant que cette suite vous convienne !!! Merci beaucoup ! Et excusez moi pour ce retard, j'étais en période d'examens, on ne rigole pas avec ça !**

**Chapitre 9 :** **La vérité et les limbes **

_**SS**_

Je n'avais plus la notion du temps et je ne savais même pas trop où j'étais, ni ce que je devais faire. Je m'étais retrouvé dans cette brume, dans un endroit blanc, sans ciel et sans terre. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai erré. J'avais l'impression qu'une seconde durait un siècle. Il n'y avait pas d'autres bruits que celui de ma respiration. Mon cœur battait lentement comme au ralentit, prit par un engourdissement latent.

Une voix me guidait lentement vers elle. C'était féminin, un peu rauque avec des accents italiens. Devant mes yeux, une silhouette s'est dessinée.

_«_ _Severus, Severus, viens j'ai à te parler. »_ Un petit silence. _« Nous n'avons que peu de temps. Hâtons-nous. »_

*

_**HG**_

Le noir s'est mué en une clarté éblouissante. Changement quelque peu déstabilisant. Une silhouette massive devant moi. J'en eus le souffle coupé. L'homme portait des vêtements superbes, datant de la mode italienne du seizième siècle. Il était plutôt bel homme. Un visage agréable à la mâchoire carrée, le regard saisissant. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs, un peu ondulés. Une bouche pulpeuse et bien ourlée, qu'on avait envie d'embrasser. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu concentrés, doux et charmeurs.

_« Hermione. Je suis Lorenzo. Nous devons parler du lien, et nous n'avons que peu de temps. » _Ses yeux sont devenus tristes.

_« Il est temps que je te dises ce qui va suivre. Toute l'évolution du lien. »_

*

_**AB**_

J'étais entré dans l'appartement de Severus. Il me fallait m'occuper d'eux malgré le fait qu'ils _dorment_ Severus m'en voudrait peut-être après. Je ne voulais pas perdre cet ami, ce professeur, cet homme taciturne, et froid mais que la présence d'Hermione, cette étudiante studieuse, et intelligente avait réussi jusqu'ici à enfermer la bête qu'était installée chez Severus, et à la maintenir silencieuse.

Je suis rapidement passé voir comment ils allaient. J'ai lancé un sort de diagnostique. Le niveau de fatigue de Miss Granger avait considérablement baissé. Après quelques menues vérifications, je suis partis rejoindre mon bureau où ma bonbonnière - remplies de pastilles au citron - et où Fumseck m'attendaient.

*

_**HP**_

Hermione et Snape avaient encore disparut et le Directeur avait refusé de me dire où ils étaient. Pas que je m'en fasse pour Snape, la chauve souris des cachots pourrait toujours s'en sortir grâce à sa ruse et à sa fourberie de Serpentard. Malgré la plus catastrophique des situations, il pourrait _toujours_ s'en sortir. Après tout, cet homme arrogant, hautain et froid avait bien compté parmi les plus fidèles de Voldemort, et il était _encore_ là. Pas comme le petit frère de Sirius – Régulus Arcturus Black – R.A.B. que j'avais longtemps cherché, seul, parmi les registres de l'école, avec patience. Je ne n'avais pas encore mis Sirius au courant que son frère avait voulu quitter les mangemorts.

Je m'inquiétais pour Hermione, ma meilleure amie avait changé, même Ron avait vu que quelque chose avait évolué chez elle, pourtant, il n'était guère doué pour remarquer ce genre de chose, c'était dire !

Le fait de la savoir _avec _Snape m'avait vraiment surpris, et j'avais réagi comme si j'avais été déconnecté ou sonné sous l'un des coups – très rares maintenant – de Dudley. Il me semblait qu'au départ cela m'avait déçu. Pourtant quand j'ai vu Hermione allongée à l'infirmerie et Snape lui tenant la main et la couvant des yeux… J'ai accepté la vérité tel quel. C'était la seule chose à faire, et pour ma meilleure amie, j'_accepterais _le fait qu'elle soit avec lui, tant qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal, j'étais un Gryffondor, je couvais tout ce qui gravitait autour de moi, fièrement jusqu'à la mort : Snape aurait ricané je pense : « Potter, encore en train de sauver la veuve et l'orphelin, toujours les sentiments nobles et larmoyants de Gryffondor. » Oui, Snape me raillerait mais je supporterais ses piques et son sale caractère.

*

_**HG**_

Lorenzo se tenait devant moi. Il m'avait expliqué ce qu'il ressentait avec Corina. Les effets du lien. Ce qui s'était passé. Ils s'étaient mariés, plus complices que jamais, inséparables. Lorenzo avait été très agréablement surpris par le côté câlin et joueur de sa femme. Cependant, il avait avoué, penaud et contrit, la tête basse, qu'il était d'une jalousie brûlante à l'égard de _sa _femme.

_« Don Giovani nous taquinait toujours, et il nous encourageait à ne faire plus qu'un… Enfin, que l'un ou l'autre abrite l'esprit de son compagnon… Mais nous n'avons jamais tenté la chose. Il y avait beaucoup de risques. »_

*

_**SS**_

Corina était plutôt froide. Pressée aussi. Elle m'avait demandé comment je m'étais retrouvé dans ce brouillard. Je lui avais expliqué : Hermione, le grimoire, son épuisement, je l'avais rejoins pour lui donner ma force.

La femme avait eu un petit sourire, froid lui aussi, un peu hautain qui m'avait vrillé les entrailles et avait posé un étau sur mon torse.

_« On pourrait penser à Lorenzo. Ils ont le même caractère : il est droit avec son code d'honneur, il va fièrement à la bataille pour sauver la veuve et l'orphelin. Sentimental. »_

Corina me surprenait, d'après Hermione, c'était plutôt une femme gaie et douce. Là, l'espoir semblait l'avoir quittée alors qu'une amertume – assez semblable à la mienne – s'était installée. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, même si mon flair d'espion me disait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'important, un paramètre essentiel à ajouter à l'équation.

_« Vous ne savez pas encore le plus important. Ils vont vous tuer, vous et votre moitié s'ils savent que vous êtes des inséparables. Il vaudrait mieux que vous vous éloigniez d'elle. Si l'un meurt, l'autre le suit dans la journée qui suit, de chagrin, de douleur et de folie. Je ne souhaite cela à personne. »_

Elle m'avait regardé droit dans les yeux et a soutenu mon regard. Un long moment.

_« Il faut que vous la retrouviez dans cette étendue. Sinon vous ne pourrez quitter cet endroit. »_

*

_**AB**_

On était en milieu de semaine. La présence de notre illustre Maître des Potions ou plutôt _l'absence_ de présence de ce dernier semblait plaire aux élèves, de la première année à la dernière. La Grande Salle était plutôt bruyante et des élèves, ici et là, cherchaient la raison pour laquelle les cours de Potions n'étaient plus assurés, en particulier les Serdaigle. Les Sepentard gardaient leur nonchalance habituelle – leur directeur reviendrait quand il voudrait – les Poufsouffle, eux, respiraient librement et les Gryffondor jubilaient.

J'avais été les revoir une fois de plus. La fatigue de Miss Granger n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Severus avait reprit la plupart de ses forces. Cela était une aubaine pour lui, il reconstituait son niveau de magie. Je n'aurais jamais réussis à lui faire prendre du repos autrement.

*

_**HP**_

Hermione et Snape. Cette pensée tourbillonnait dans mon esprit. Un soir, j'ai pris la carte du Maraudeur et la cape d'invisibilité. Je me suis faufilé dans les couloirs jusqu'aux appartements de Rémus. A peine ai-je été devant sa porte qu'elle était déjà ouverte. Le loup garou semblait fatigué, il avait le teint si pâle qu'il pouvait presque rivaliser avec son collègue des potions.

- Entre, Harry et inutile de te cacher sous cette cape. Mes sens de loup garou m'ont prévenu.

Il s'est effacé et j'ai pu entrer. Je me suis débarrassé de la cape et je me suis retourné pour voir Lupin me fixer quelques longues secondes avec ses yeux jaunes. Enfin, il a soupiré en secouant la tête.

- Viens. Ron n'est pas avec toi ?

- Non, il dormait du sommeil du juste, je n'ai pas voulu le réveiller.

- Tu es _sur_… Ce n'est pas _toute_ la vérité. Harry, dis-moi clairement pourquoi tu es là. Un chocolat chaud ? me demanda-t-il.

J'ai acquiescé ? On s'est rendu au salon où m'attendait une tasse de chocolat chaud. Sirius est sortit d'une pièce, m'a regardé avec un sourire et a fini par s'appuyer contre un mur, les bras croisés.

- Alors ? m'a demandé Rémus.

- Hermione et Snape sont ensemble, ai-je lancé à tout trac, la tasse de chocolat entre mes mains à quelques centimètres de ma bouche.

J'ai entendu Sirius grommeler dans son coin, j'ai reconnu des mots comme « répugnant » et quelque chose qui ressemblait à « comprend pas ». Rémus l'a regardé, amusé, puis à fini par me regarder, sérieux comme toujours.

- En effet, nous le savons. Et alors ?

- Ron n'est pas au courant, il ferait une crise cardiaque, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas voulu le réveiller et lui demander de venir avec moi. Je me fais du souci pour Hermione, ça fait quelques jours que je l'ai pas vue, la dernière fois, elle était à l'infirmerie, dans le coma, Snape était avec elle. Il la couvait _littéralement _des yeux. Hermione est plutôt bizarre ces derniers temps, elle est devenue… Ombrageuse… Un peu comme _lui_… Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Je sais que tu sais Rémus, Sirius… Ça n'a pas l'air de te plaire…

Sirius a fait une grimace de dégout et est partit de là où il était venu en claquant violemment la porte sur son passage.

- Encore heureux que les portes sont solides à Poudlard, a soupiré Rémus, le regard dans la direction où Sirius a prit le large, il faudra bien qu'il s'y fasse, de toute manière il n'a pas le choix.

Il a retourné la tête vers moi.

- Je ne sais pas si je peux t'en parler. Attends-moi là deux minutes, je reviens. Surtout ne bouge pas.

J'ai acquiescé. Il a prit une pincée de poudre de cheminette et est partit parler quelques minutes avec Dumbledore, qui visiblement lui a donné le feu vert.

- C'est une drôle d'histoire, m'a-t-il prévenu.

*

_**RL**_

Harry était devant moi, sa tasse de chocolat fumant entre ses mains. Il ressemblait à une statue : figée et impénétrable. Je lui ai expliqué la situation en commençant par un rapide topo sur les inséparables. Harry était aussi ombrageux que son père, James, a qui il ressemblait énormément, excepté pour les yeux qu'il tenait de Lily, évidement. Mes sens de loup garou n'ont trouvé qu'une irritation à propos de Snape auprès d'Hermione. Il semblait…. S'être fait à l'idée. Ce qui m'a d'ailleurs surprit. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je me suis rendu compte qu'Harry avait grandit.

- Et pour Sirius… ? ma-t-il demandé.

- Eh bien… Il n'a pas l'habitude de se faire rejeter, il survivra. C'est un Gryffondor, il reste loyal envers ceux qu'il aime, et il serait capable de les défendre aveuglément même s'il lui fallait mourir.

Il soupira, but sa tasse de chocolat, et la posa sur la table basse.

- Je vais devoir rentrer à présent Rémus. Merci pour… Les éclaircissements que tu m'as donnés. Je suis inquiet pour Hermione. J'espère la revoir bientôt.

- Moi aussi Harry. Et surtout pas un mot à Ron.

Il a acquiescé et s'est levé. Il est sortit de la pièce après s'être enveloppé dans la cape d'invisibilité qui appartenait à son père.

*

_**SS**_

« Hermione ! » Je me sentais hurler cet écho. J'avançais dans cet endroit sans nom que seuls des fantômes semblaient hanter. J'avais l'impression que j'étais dans mon enfer personnel, créé sur mesure pour ma personne, excepté que le Lord Noir ne s'y trouvait pas…

Le silence était envahissant, pesant. Les paroles de Corina résonnaient encore dans mon esprit. _« Vous allez périr… C'est le lot de tous les inséparables… Écarte-toi d'elle avant que l'inévitable se produise… »_ Laisser Hermione et ne plus se sentir vulnérable. Oui. Non. Je ne pouvais la laisser, je ne pouvais l'abandonner. Mais sir ester avec elle signifiait aller à notre perte… ? Pourquoi la perdre ? Si je la voyais heureuse dans les bras d'un autre, pourquoi pas après tout ? Non. Je ne _pouvais _pas. Elle était trop… J'étais faible, je me sentais incapable, esclave d'elle. Le costume de Snape la chauve souris _huileuse_ des cachots ne m'allait plus. Mon mépris, et ma partialité ne me semblaient plus aussi naturels qu'auparavant.

Et voilà que je devenais aussi faible et sentimental qu'un Gryffondor, moi, le directeur des Serpentard. Il fallait tout d'abord que je trouve _Granger._ Oui, il allait falloir que je la renomme Miss-je-sais-tout et ignorer ses regards énamourés qui me faisaient chanceler. Il me fallait retrouver tout mon _amour_ pour la vie en société. Oui. J'allais redevenir asocial. Cet être froid, aux brusques flambées de rages. Irritable. J'allais redevenir exécrable.

Mais où était-_elle_, par Merlin ! Je n'avais pas toute la journée devant moi…

*

_**HG**_

Lorenzo s'en était allé. Selon lui, quelqu'un venait. J'attendais. Où était Severus ? Des bribes de ma conversation me revenaient en tête, me faisant rougir :

_« Tu es un peu jeune… Tu n'as pas… Euh, eh bien… Avec cet inséparable ? »_

Il semblait si mal à l'aise, son regard tentait d'éviter le mien à tout prix, au comble de la gène.

_« No… Non… Nous n'en sommes pas là… Nous… Apprenons à nous connaître… »_ Je devais sans aucun doute être aussi pivoine que les cheveux de Ginny.

_« Bien…Quand… Vous serez arrivé à cet aspect des choses… eh bien… Le lien entre vous deux s'amplifiera d'une manière qui est propre à chacun. La réaction est différente selon les couples. Personnellement, il a amplifié notre caractère et la force de notre amour. Il l'a amplifié jusqu'au point de non-retour… »_

Lorenzo m'a semblé bien triste et mélancolique en murmurant ces derniers mots. Il ne m'a pas dit ce qu'il entendait par cela. Il m'a laissé songeuse, je ne savais quoi dire, sa peine…Me semblait palpable, la douleur dans ses yeux était… Insupportable tant elle me lacérait les entrailles.

J'attendais toujours. Où était Severus ? Où était donc cet homme que j'aimais ? car si je ne le lui ai pas avoué, j'ai sentis ce sentiment faire surface. Ma tendre moitié me manquait, j'avais l'impression que l'on m'arrachait le cœur à la petite cuillère tant il me manquait. Cet homme, ombrageux et têtu, m'était devenu aussi indispensable que les molécules d'oxygènes pour mon organisme. Dans cet endroit, je mes sentais seule, abandonnée, pourtant Lorenzo m'avait dit que quelqu'un venait. Où était donc ce quelqu'un ? Qui était-ce ?

Les secondes me semblaient aussi longues que des siècles, le temps qui s'écoulait était aussi pesant que la charge d'Atlas, l'homme qui portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules. L'anxiété me montait à la gorge, me paralysait. Je n'entendais que le bruit vague des battements de mon cœur. L'écho sourd et désordonné de cet organe pourtant si essentiel à la vie. Avait-on finalement décidé de me l'arracher à mains nues ?

Ici, je me sentais seule. _Et vide_. Vide. Vide. Pourquoi étais-je ici ? A cause de ce damné grimoire qui m'avait pompé mes forces ??! Je ne savais pas, je ne savais plus. Je me sentais perdue, comme la petite fille que j'avais toujours été. Et qui pour se sentir sure d'elle, n'avait cessé de dévorer les livres, connaître par cœur tout sur tout, devenant au passage la fameuse Miss-je sais-tout que mon inquiétant professeur de Potion abhorrait, et raillait dès que possible.

Cet homme aux yeux fascinants, noirs comme les abysses, noir comme l'onyx ou l'obsidienne. Ce curieux personnage, au sinistre passé, que je respectais pour ses connaissances, que je craignais pour sa maîtrise de la magie noire mais que j'aimais envers et contre tout, malgré tout.

Cet homme était un mystère et un paradoxe à lui tout seul. Mystérieux, car je ne savais rien de lui, mystérieux car malgré toute la noirceur et toute la rage, à la fois froide et brûlante, dont il s'entourait, il ne me faisait pas peur, il m'attirait même.

Paradoxal. Il pouvait être tout aussi _plaisant_ que méprisant, aussi calme qu'enragé, il était à la fois insaisissable et prévisible.

Mais où était cet homme-là ? Quelle était cette ombre, si noire, aussi effrayante qu'un sombre présage ? Cette ombre semblait déterminée, elle avançait à grands pas, nerveux. Elle semblait… Décharnée, rachitique. Presque désincarnée comme si elle voulait s'échapper de cette enveloppe mortelle. Impersonnelle, froide comme la mort, impartiale aussi…

Mais qui pouvait donc… ?

Mes yeux se sont écarquillés de surprise. Et mon cœur a fait un bond dans ma poitrine avant de se faire couper dans son élan par une voix que je ne reconnaissais que trop bien…

*

_**SS**_

- Ah voilà Miss-je-sais-tout ! La prochaine fois que vous empruntez un livre, posez-vous la question de savoir s'il ne va pas vous couter votre santé.

Ma voix était froide. Bien. Comme celle que je prenais avec les élèves. Qu'elle me haïsse pourvu qu'elle me craigne. A sa tête basse, j'ai compris que je l'ai blessée. Il me fallait m'éloigner d'elle avant de la perdre. Ce mal était nécessaire.

- Il nous faut trouver le moyen de partir, de revenir de ce long sommeil.

Ma voix était cinglante, presque accusatrice. Je l'ai vu sursauter, la tête toujours basse.

- Allons.

J'ai avancé à grands pas. Nul besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'elle m'avait emboitée le pas.

Sans un mot, nous avons marché, durant des heures, peut-être des jours, peut-être des semaines, peut-être quelques longues secondes aussi lentes que des siècles.

Pas un mot n'a été échangé. Nul besoin du reste. Je ne me suis pas retourné pour regarder derrière moi et m'assurer qu'elle me suivait. _Elle _me suivait. Je le _sentais_. Je le savais. Notre statut était retourné à la norme : elle, mon élève et moi, son détestable professeur.

*

_**HG**_

La nausée m'envahissait. Je commençais à avoir quelques difficultés à suivre le professeur Snape. Il me semblait que le sol sous mes pieds tanguait dangereusement. Ce malaise me happait, enfermant ma poitrine dans un étau. La vague idée de respirer eu peine à se frayer un chemin parmi les méandres de ma conscience embrumée.

Mes pas se faisaient de plus en plus hésitants, chancelants. La silhouette du professeur Snape commença à se distordre, à s'estomper derrière le sombre voile qui envahissait doucement ma vue.

Je me suis effondrée, d'abord incapable de me relever, puis incapable d'aligner une pensée à la suite d'une autre. L'obscurité m'a promptement engloutie, sans douleur.

*

_**SS**_

Hermione s'est effondrée, et est partie rejoindre le néant. Je m'inquiétais pour elle. Je ne pouvais plus être formel avec elle. Je me suis penché sur elle.

Là, un malaise a fait son apparition. Ma respiration s'est faite plus difficile, désordonnée. Mon torse s'est retrouvé comme comprimé par une main géante, invisible et puissante. Ma vision s'est voilée, une fois, puis une deuxième, une troisième fois. Je me suis effondré, tout contre elle. Lourdement, je l'ai collée contre moi avec des gestes lents, sans forces et le néant m'a engloutit…

*

_**AB**_

La semaine était passée. Severus et Miss Granger ne s'étaient pas encore réveillés. Comme j'en ai pris l'habitude, j'ai quitté mon bureau pour aller dans les appartements du directeur de Serpentard. Les deux oiseaux – les inséparables – roucoulaient, pépiaient doucement, se promenant sur les corps endormis.

Voir les oiseaux sortir de leur torpeur, et aller se percher sur la tête du lit était réconfortant. Il me semblait que c'était le signal qu'ils revenaient enfin à eux. Comme pour confirmer mes soupçons, ils ont commencé à s'agiter. Les oiseaux semblaient… Effrayés. Car si les deux s'agitaient, les gestes de Severus n'en étaient pas moins brusques, voire violents comme s'il désirait pouvoir s'échapper d'une étreinte galante qu'il n'avait pas voulue.

J'ai soupiré, il me semblait que tout serait à recommencer entre Miss Granger et notre sombre professeur de potion. Je devais à tout prix réussir à les unir car ils formeraient une très efficace arme contre Voldemort.

Oui, qu'ils le veuillent ou non, je faisais le serment qu'Hermione Jane Granger serait avec Severus Tobias Rogue.

Finalement, ils se sont calmés, en tout cas, surtout Severus, Miss Granger était beaucoup plus calme.

Après une dizaine de minutes, Severus s'est réveillé, j'ai sentis un mouvement, je lui tournais le dos.

- Combien de temps me suis-je… _Reposé_ ?

Il avait craché ce mot avec mépris, ses lèvres retroussées en un rictus peu engageant. Je m'étais retourné, calmement, sans sourire.

- Une semaine comme convenu. Tu es toujours aussi ponctuel.

Miss Granger a fait elle aussi surface, les yeux un peu perdus.

- Miss Granger, je suis resté une semaine au lit à ne rien faire pour vous tirer du mauvais pas dans lequel vous et votre maudite envie de tout savoir vous ont menés. Estimez-vous satisfaite de ne pas être restée là-bas. Maintenant, j'ai du travail ! a-t-il dit d'un ton rageur qui ne présageait rien de bon.


	10. Reprise des cours

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Disclaimer : **L'univers est de Rowling, comme tous les personnages… Exceptés ceux de Lorenzo, Corina et Don Giovani, qui proviennent de mon imagination, cette fic est à moi…

**Merci à tous ceux qui postent des commentaires, qui lisent cette fic. Merci à ma bêta, Princess Yuu, qui fait un sacré boulot...! Désolé pour ce retard...**

**Place aux RARs :**

**Eileen19 :**Merci pour ton commentaire ! Oui, j'ai fait exprès que Severus soit « froid » avec Hermione, et surtout au « réveil »... Les inséparables du passé les incitent à se séparer, juste Corina en fait... Elle est plus du tempérament de Serpentard. Et elle a une raison pour le faire... Eh bien... On va le savoir dans ce chapitre... Dumbledore... Veut gagner la guerre contre Voldemort, il prend toutes les armes disponibles... On comprendra un peu plus tard dans l'histoire ce qu'un couple d'inséparables peut faire... Le grimoire n'est pas une ruse de Voldemort qui ignore jusqu'à son existence... Mais il a juste des propriétés de magie noire... Et notemment, de vampiriser l'énergie du lecteur, et plus particulièrement d'un inséparable... Là aussi, on va en savoir un peu plus dans ce chapitre... Quant à Severus... Il va tout faire pour ne plus être « sensible » à la présence de sa belle. Mais n'en sois pas si sure, je n'ai pas l'intention de les faire revenir ensemble pour le moment... Cela serait trop simple...^^ Je suis sadique ! En espérant que ce prochain chapitre te plaise !!!

**Ste7851 :** Voici la suite ! Et merci pour ton commentaire !

**Alatariel Melawen :** Bah... Il fallait bien que je pimente tout ça... Et puis... En fait, il en est juste dingue, et il veut juste la protéger, bon c'est certes pas le meilleur moyen... Mais dans ces cas là... A la guerre comme à la guerre ! Merci de ton commentaire !!!!

**Cixi :** Héhé ! Eh oui ! Severus-plus-froid-que-tout est de retour... Enfin, regarde ce chapitre... Il y a un bémol, si je puis dire ! Voici la suite... j'espère qu'elle te plaira... et merci pour ton commentaire...

**Info : les initiales SB indiquent le point de vue de Sirius…**

**Chapitre 10 :** **Reprise des cours**

_**HG**_

- NEVILLE LONDUBAT !!! 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor ! Seriez-vous incapable de vous occuper de votre chaudron ?! Pourriez-vous une fois dans votre vie réussir une potion digne d'un stupide cornichon ??? Oh bien sur que non !! C'est parfaitement impossible, ce serait comme demander à un troll de faire une licorne ! Votre niveau est vraiment lamentable, Londubat !!! Hurla Snape.

C'était le même refrain depuis le début de la semaine, le _professeur_ avait repris du poil de la bête, il était redevenu cet homme hargneux, méprisant, et détesté qui enseignait d'une main de fer et ne mâchant pas ses mots, enlevant des points à Gryffondor pour n'importes quels motifs plus abracadabrants les uns que les autres, favorisant toujours plus Serpentard.

J'ai adopté un profil bas, du reste, il m'ignorait, et notre lien commençait sérieusement à me peser, nous avions _besoin _d'être proche, mais il le refusait, il l'ignorait. Il était comme cela depuis notre « réveil », avec sa voix coupante, froide, et cynique. C'était le retour du Directeur de Serpentard. Non, pas l'homme en lui-même, juste ce masque, juste cette froideur digne d'un congélateur. Ce n'était plus cet homme digne d'être aimé, non, juste une copie qui n'avait rien à voir.

*

_**HP**_

Hermione semblait devenir transparente lors des cours de Snape. Je l'avais pourtant prévenu, et lui, il blessait Hermione, si j'avais pu je lui aurait arraché les yeux, ou réduit à l'état de larve inoffensive… Et encore, je suis sur que j'aurai retrouvé quelques substances acides et mortelles dans sa bave… Non, Snape était redevenu ce type effroyable, que tout le monde prenait bien soin d'éviter pour son bien-être personnel. Snape, cette chauve souris baveuse et huileuse, furieuse et drapée dans sa dignité de Serpentard. Cent fois plus vicieux qu'une troupe de ces nains que Lockhart nous avait ramené en deuxième année…

Snape ressemblait à ces pitbulls, ces chiens enragés que l'on devrait piquer à la naissance… Enragé, ça, il l'était, et ces derniers temps, le château semblait trembler de peur à ses moindres flambées de rage. Le professeur Dumbledore semblait… Absorbé dans ses pensées, quant à Mac Gonagal, elle semblait être profondément irritée : elle serrait les lèvres qui en devenaient blanches, sa bouche ne ressemblait plus qu'à une mince ligne… On ne l'avait jamais vue aussi remontée, du reste, Snape en rajoutait toujours une couche de plus… Et Nevile ne semblait plus être le seul à être brimé par ce professeur d'un sadisme inégalable, même Voldemort à coté était un petit joueur… La seule à s'en sortir sans aucune phrase assassine était Hermione, son profil bas la préservait d'une de ses violentes crises de rage, pourtant lorsque Snape s'approchait de son chaudron une certaine tension entre eux deux s'installait, Hermione se tassait à sa place, se faisant aussi discrète qu'une souris grise. Snape faisait semblant de jeter un coup d'œil et repartait directement, ce qui était vraiment insultant pour elle. Je la voyais qui serrait les dents, les yeux obligeamment fixés sur le bas de sa table.

Pourtant aujourd'hui, ce fut une autre histoire. Le cours commença comme d'habitude : dans un silence, aussi lourd que le plomb, palpable, un silence à trancher au couteau. La robe noire de Snape a fait ce bruissement reconnaissable entre tous, annonçant sa détestable entrée parmi nous… L'homme était livide, comme à son habitude, froid et sec…

- Eh bien… Qu'attendez-vous ?! Bougez-vous !!!

Les élèves se sont installés rapidement à leurs tables, sans un mot… Le premier qui bougeait allait se faire incendier. Une épée de Damoclès pendait au-dessus de nos têtes, nous en étions conscients, et même les Serpentard n'ont rien dit. Tout le monde semblait redouter un de ces accès de fureurs qui n'étaient guère plus rares ces derniers temps.

La baguette du professeur frappa d'un coup le tableau, et la potion du jour s'afficha…

- Ceci est une banale potion, fort utile cependant, et ceux qui sont incapables de faire une potion correctement…

Le regard alla se poser quelques dixièmes de secondes sur Nevile qui se recroquevilla sous l'effet de l'œillade hostile.

- …Auront le droit à une série de retenues avec Rusard. Vous travaillerez en silence, au travail ! On n'a pas toute la journée…

La détestable voix de Snape claqua comme un fouet, elle était pourtant admirablement calme et basse, mais il y avait quelque chose de _dangereux_ qui y couvait et il affichait du mépris dans sa voix, en la contrôlant, avec cette note doucereuse, qu'il devait affectionner particulièrement.

Pendant une bonne heure, nous avons travaillé dans un silence complet… Seules les potions bouillonnaient, leurs bulles colorées éclatants doucement sous l'influence de la chaleur. Le résultat fut à la hauteur de sa colère…

_*****_

_**HG**_

La potion de Nevile vomissait une fumée noire, épaisse et désagréable. Le chaudron n'allait pas tarder à exploser, tout le monde le savait. L'éclat de voix du professeur allait très bientôt commencer, l'orage menaçait, le spectacle allait démarrer dans quelques secondes…

*

_**HP**_

Une violente explosion eut lieu… En un quart de millième de seconde, le professeur avait appliqué un sort de protection au pauvre chaudron qui fut démantibulé. Les débris ne s'étaient pas échappés de la protection du sort… Ce fut la colère qui explosa… Et il n'y alla pas par quatre chemins, sans prendre de gants.

- LONDUBAT !!!!!!!! VOUS ETES UN INCAPABLE, SERAIS-CE DU TERRORRISME SCOLAIRE QUE VOUS ME FAITES-LA ??!!! C'EST DIGNE D'UN MOLDU DE BAS ETAGE… VOTRE NIVEAU EN POTION NE M'A JAMAIS PARU AUSSI FAIBLE !!!! MAIS SOYEZ HEUREUX VOUS ALLEZ SANS AUCUN DOUTE DEVENIR UNE CELEBRITE, COMME VOTRE AMI DE GRYFFONDOR, POTTER, VOUS AVEZ DONC ENVIE DE FINIR DANS LA PROCHAINE EDITION DE « L'HISTOIRE DE POUDLARD » EN TANT QUE PIRE ELEVE DE POTION ! brailla la chauve souris, qui dans cet accès de rage n'avait pas encore remarqué ce que préparait Hermione.

*

_**SS**_

Londubat m'avait réellement mis en colère, effroyable… Digne du grand retour du Directeur de Serpentard et de sa légendaire mauvaise humeur. Son échec ne m'avait même pas surpris, je l'attendais avec impatience, encore un Gryffondor qui en prenait pour son grade – enfin ! Ils étaient d'une impudence à la limite de la bêtise inconditionnelle de leur maison, ces imprudents-insouciants ne mesuraient même pas la portée de leurs actes.

J'ai été arrêté dans mon sermon sans fin par un regard qui vrillait mon dos, mon instinct d'espion en alerte… Je me suis retourné lentement, en silence, pour donner plus de théâtralité, mais ce qui c'est passé ensuite m'a… Débordé…

_Miss_ Granger s'était levée, et me toisait d'un regard meurtrier, noir, assassin… Son regard rivé au mien, dans une joute de pouvoir…

- Monsieur, vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile, dit-elle d'une voix calme, maîtrisée mais parfaitement claire et audible à tous.

« _Severus, il faut te calmer, ce n'est pas comme ça que Nevile va apprendre à faire des potions, en particulier si tu le terrorises, il vient déjà à reculons à tes cours, fais montre d'un peu plus de patience… Je crois pourtant que la patience n'est pas la vertu de Serpentard, ni même l'altruisme, peu importe ce que tu en penses… Je ne peux pas croire que tu es redevenu cet homme distant et froid… C'est un faible mot… Tu dépasses les bornes…_ »

- Ça…

J'ai été coupé par un regard méprisant puis elle a brisé le contact visuel, en se retournant. J'ai été éberlué de la voir prendre ses affaires et sortir de mon cours en claquant violemment la porte derrière elle.

*

_**HP**_

- MISS GRANGER !!!! REVENEZ IMMEDIATEMENT !

Le hurlement du professeur était terriblement comique… Il s'égosillait contre le caractère le plus inflexible de Gryffondor, la meilleure élève de Poudlard ces derniers temps… Le professeur avait pris quelques légères couleurs, le regard était assassin, furibard… Le moindre élève qui croiserait son regard finirait en pâté pour chats…

Brusquement, il s'est tourné vers nous, notant au passage que nous n'avions pas bougé d'un centimètre, et que nous le regardions sans rien dire.

- Prenez un échantillon de votre potion, étiquetez-le à votre nom et disparaissez HORS DE MA VUE ! TOUT DE SUITE ! gronda-t-il.

Bizarrement, cela ne prit pas longtemps, une demi-minute plus tard nous étions libres. Les colères de la chauve souris avaient du bon quelque part : elles nous permettaient de sortir plus tôt que prévu.

Je me demandais où était Hermione, et avec Ron on est monté à la tour Gryffondor pour chercher la Carte du Maraudeur.

*

_**HG**_

J'étais partie sur un coup de tête qui me couterait cher je le sentais… Je ne savais pas trop où j'allais tant j'étais aveuglée par notre fureur commune. J'ai ouvert la première porte que j'ai trouvée, et je suis entrée… Pour me retrouver par terre, affalée sur un chien noir, étalé de tout son long sur le sol…

Aussitôt, je me suis relevée rapidement, et j'ai voulu partir, sans un mot. Peine perdu, Sirius venait de reprendre sa forme humaine, et me tirait vers l'intérieur de la pièce. Il m'a emmené dans une grande pièce, les murs couverts de livres, une table en bois, des chaises pour mobilier. La fenêtre nous offrait une maigre lumière, mais une lumière quand même. Il m'a regardé, a scruté mon regard, que je supposais être vide, ailleurs, lointain.

- Hermione, ça va ? Tu as l'air… Furieuse, dit-il d'un ton incertain.

Je l'ai regardé, enfin, longuement. Ses yeux gris semblaient contenir une certaine anxiété. Inquiet. D'habitude, ils pétillaient de joie, et de malice. Là, ils semblaient être éteints.

- Je vais bien Sirius. Je viens de péter une crise au professeur.

- Mais… Quel professeur Hermione ?

Sirius ne semblait pas comprendre. Il a posé ses mains sur mes épaules et s'est baissé vers moi, pour regarder directement dans mes yeux.

- Ben à Snape.

- Snape ?! Attends, tu as pété une crise en plein cours ?

- Ben… Je l'ai incendié via le lien, tout en disant à haute voix que c'était un imbécile… Devant toute la classe, sans m'expliquer… Et je suis partie…

- Wouah, tu as fait fort 'Mione !

Sirius semblait apprécier mon coup de gueule… Un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, et son visage semblait être éclairé par une drôle de lumière…

- Je… Désolée de m'être étalée sur toi, je ne faisais pas gaffe où je mettais les pieds…

- Ça, j'avais remarqué, ce n'est pas grave… Tant que tu ne t'es rien fait de mal… Mais dis-moi, tu pourrais m'expliquer cette histoire d'inséparable, Lunard a voulu m'expliqué mais… Je n'étais pas… Réceptif à ce moment…

Un petit sourire penaud s'installa progressivement, ce qui le rendait plutôt mignon, on aurait dis un enfant qui essayait de se faire pardonner, je le sentais mal à l'aise.

- Aucun problème…

Pendant l'heure qui a suivi, je lui ai expliqué ce qu'il se passait… Puis la fatigue m'a rattrapée, et je me suis mise à bailler à en décrocher la mâchoire… Je me suis endormie sans trop bien comprendre ce qu'il se passait, engluée dans la toile de la fatigue.

*

_**SB**_

Elle dormait profondément, dans mes bras, je me sentais bien, heureux malgré le fait que je ne pourrais jamais être avec elle, puisque elle était lié à ce… Cette sale chauve souris qu'était _Servilus_… Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté là, avec elle dans mes bras, dans cette bibliothèque, cet endroit que je trouvais agréable malgré le fait que je n'ai jamais aimé être enfermé, encore moins dans une bibliothèque… La magie du château était présente ici, cette bibliothèque s'adaptait à mes humeurs, ou aux gouts de Lunard.

Hermione respirait calmement, sa tête contre mon torse, j'avais glissé un bras dans son dos pour la tenir contre moi, histoire d'éviter qu'elle ne blesse en glissant. L'autre main caressait ses cheveux, doucement, tandis que mes lèvres erraient sur son front, sur sa tempe, ou à la lisière de la peau et des cheveux. Je ne disais rien, je la berçais doucement, elle était assise sur mes genoux. Avant, j'aurais surement tenté quelque chose, maintenant… Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas. Elle devait juste rester une amie, une très bonne amie, mais jamais aller au-delà. Du reste, elle semblait dingue de Snape-le-bâtard. Il avait beaucoup de chance, et il ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte, ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu.

Un bruit m'a fait sortir de mes pensées, une porte a claqué, pas suffisamment fort pour que la préfète-en-chef se réveille mais suffisamment pour mes sens d'animagus. Lunard avait fini ses cours.

La porte de la bibliothèque a laissé entrer Lunard, qui semblait abasourdit à notre vue.

- Qu'est-ce que… ??!

- Chut. Elle dort.

Je l'avais coupé d'un ton sans réplique. Autoritaire. Il m'a regardé et a froncé les yeux, deux rides sur son visage sont apparues, il était inquiet.

- Elle est fatiguée… Elle a quittée le cours de Snape après l'avoir traité d'imbécile devant sa classe, et en l'ayant incendié par le biais de leur lien… Elle était tellement furieuse qu'elle a ouvert n'importe qu'elle porte et qu'elle est _littéralement_ tombée sur moi, sous ma forme d'animagus… Je l'ai entraînée ici, afin qu'elle m'explique ce qu'elle faisait dans les couloirs alors qu'elle aurait du avoir vraisemblablement cours. On a parlé, du lien, surtout, elle m'a expliquée pas mal de trucs… Je comprends mieux. Puis elle s'est endormie.

- Ok… Ils la cherchent partout, je vais prévenir le Directeur, qu'elle est là. Tu verrais Severus, tu ne le reconnaitrais plus, il est à la fois… furieux et inquiet… Bien évidement, il ne montre que sa fureur, mais je l'ai croisé, et mes sens de loups garous ont saisi le reste. Elle semble être morte de fatigue, il faut qu'ils se touchent, sinon cela va empirer. Emmène-là aux cachots…

- Ah oui ?! Et je fais comment moi ? Aux élèves que je croise je dis : « Bonjour, je suis Sirius Black, célèbre meurtrier recherché, je cherche Snape ? »… Merci bien, rien de tel pour me faire renvoyer aussi sec à Azkaban…

- Oui… Tu as raison Patmol…

- Laisse-moi te dire Lunard que j'ai _toujours_ raison…

Remus m'a regardé avec son regard amusé qui me disait clairement que j'étais d'une prétention sans borne… Je me suis levé, Hermione dans mes bras.

- Je l'emmène à _ses_ appartements mais rameute-le rapidement, j'ai pas envie de me faire griller…

Je suis parti, et me suis faufilé dans les couloirs. A une ou deux occasions, j'ai cru me faire coincer par des élèves, heureusement, ma rapidité a prit le pas sur mon comportement et bien vite, j'ai retrouvé mes instincts de maraudeurs, cependant, il n'était pas question de me faire attraper.

Après un assez long moment, j'ai enfin trouvé les cachots, et les appartements de _Servilo_. Je suis entré et j'ai posé Hermione dans le canapé, sans la déranger dans son sommeil. Je me suis posé contre elle, et je l'ai bercé doucement, sa tête contre mon torse, ma main dans ses cheveux. Pour une fois, je n'étais pas nerveux comme d'habitude. En présence d'Hermione je devenais tendus, mal à l'aise, j'avais l'impression que j'allais sauter dessus, du coup, je préférais passer pour un imbécile en faisant le pitre.

La porte s'est ouverte, et une sourde tension s'est installée dans la pièce, cette animosité ambiante que nous connaissions parfaitement _lui_ et moi…

*

_**SS**_

Mon appartement avait été investit par un idiot qui croyait que je n'allais pas le pincer. Il allait voir de quel bois, moi, Severus Tobias Snape, je me chauffais : pas de pitié pour ces cornichons qui se croyaient tout permis. Entre _Miss-je-sais-tout_ qui me traitait d'imbécile devant le reste des Gryffondor et de mes Serpentard rien n'allais plus, et pour couronner le tout je sentais la fatigue s'abattre dans mes membres, et dans mon esprit. J'allais expulser l'imprudent, en espérant que ce fut l'un des membres du trio infernal et ainsi pouvoir leur coller un _trimestre_ de retenues… Et bien sur, les sermonner jusqu'à plus soif…

J'ai ouvert – assez violemment, je dois le dire – la porte de mes appartements, ma cape noire tourbillonna derrière moi avec cet effet dont j'étais plutôt fier et qui rendait les élèves plutôt mort de peur… Ce qui avait le don de me réjouir bien entendu…

La forme assise sur le canapé me rendit _malade_ dès lors où je l'aperçue… Celle-ci se leva doucement, un fardeau entre les mains…

Une migraine féroce frappa mes tempes, et une sueur froide me fit frissonner, un voile de fatigue me transperça…

- _Black_… Pourrait-on savoir ce que tu fiches ici ? _Chez moi ?!_

- Je vois, Remus ne t'a pas trouvé. Enfin, tu devrais être content, j'ai retrouvé Hermione. Elle est morte de fatigue. Alors, veille à la laisser dormir.

- Je sais parfaitement ce que je dois faire, Black. Ote tes sales pates d'elle.

Mon ton était parfaitement calme, un peu venimeux, laissant apparent une menace dans ma voix.

- C'est moi qu'elle est venue trouver, _Servilus_, ce n'est pas moi qu'elle a traité d'imbécile devant tout une classe d'élèves, j'ai l'impression que tu perds la main…

Black a ricané et a sourit d'une manière… Narquoise. Presque victorieuse. Ma fureur a encore augmenté d'un cran, de même que ma fatigue.

Je me suis avancé vers lui et j'ai pris Hermione dans mes bras avant qu'il ai pu faire un geste. Un sentiment de bien-être m'a enveloppé. J'ai reculé de quelques pas, à une distance raisonnable pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et en finir avec ce misérable _clébard _miteux.

- Tu devrais retourner à la niche Black, avant qu'on ne te trouve ici, tu ne penses pas ? Il serait _malheureux_ que tu retournes à Azkaban, même si j'ai entendu dire que les détraqueurs appréciaient ta _présence_… Hors de chez moi !

Il m'a regardé, son regard métallique obstinément tourné vers le mien. J'ai détourné le regard en entendant Hermione murmurer quelque chose…

- _Severus…_

Son murmure fut ponctué d'un petit soupir. J'ai relevé la tête pour apercevoir le visage crispé de Black qui serrait les dents…

Je me suis retourné pour m'occuper d'Hermione, ma belle, ma tendre moitié, je suis passé dans ma chambre et j'ai ouvert le panneau qui communiquait entre nos deux chambres. Je l'ai rapidement installée sur son lit.

Lassé par ma migraine et ma fatigue effroyable, je me suis effondré à ses cotés, incapable de bouger, contre ma volonté qui voulait que je fuis cet endroit avant de me faire attraper par cette malédiction funeste qui était placée sur les inséparables.

J'ai sombré dans le sommeil comme un noyé…

*

_**HG**_

Je me suis réveillée. En pleine forme, mais l'esprit encore un peu embrumé. Quelque chose me fit sursauter, quelque chose qui ne cadrait ni avec la pièce, ni avec la situation, et encore moins avec la réalité du moment…

Une fragrance bien connue me chatouillait les narines, agréable, légère, avec des notes boisées et épicées. Masculine pour tout dire… Comme si Severus s'était trouvé dans ma chambre il y a peu… Ce ne doit être qu'une illusion, j'ai pourtant rêvé qu'il me prenait dans ses bras et qu'il s'endormait à mes côtés. Comme _avant_.

Cette situation me rend malade, le voir loin de moi, sans pouvoir le toucher, même l'embrasser, comme s'il n'y avait rien entre nous. Je l'entends d'ici dire : « mais Miss Granger, il n'y a _rien_ entre nous, vos histoires de petite fille m'insupportent, si vous pouviez me faire le _plaisir_ de disparaître hors de ma vue, j'ai du travail… ». Il y avait quelque chose pourtant qui ne collait pas, le seul problème : je ne savais pas quoi, ce n'était qu'une intuition…

*

_**SS**_

J'ai eu le temps de me réveiller avant Hermione, euh _Miss Granger._ Il fallait que je me débrouille pour me le mettre dans le crâne : Miss Granger ! Déjà dans la semaine, lorsque Minerva parlait de sa chère préfète-en-chef, j'ai failli me tromper, moi qui veux rester neutre dans cette histoire… Je me suis rattrapé à temps en lui disant que les problèmes de ces cornichons s'en iraient d'eux-mêmes, la jeunesse effaçait ces maux rapidement, qu'il ne fallait s'inquiéter pour Miss-je-sais-tout. Minerva m'a jeté un regard perçant, de vieille chouette qui connaît tout… Sous la torture, je n'avouerais même pas que je me suis senti, comme le jeune élève que j'étais il y a bien longtemps…

Lorsque j'ai regagné mon appartement via le panneau de la chambre de Miss Granger, j'ai sentis comme… Un appel, quelque chose m'a effleuré l'esprit… Ce n'était pas Albus, encore moins le Lord Noir, non, juste cette élève tenace. J'ai durci ma volonté et placé ma barrière : lisse, sans failles, et dur comme du diamant, opaque comme le brouillard. La présence est partie rapidement, elle ne devait même pas être consciente de cet état de fait.

En contraste, une autre sensation est apparue – beaucoup moins agréable – agressive, méchante. Des picotements m'ont traversé l'avant bras gauche, que j'ai massé doucement d'un geste machinal. J'ai laissé une note au directeur et je me suis préparé, la séance chez les mangemorts allait être un moment dur. La note s'est envolée vers le bureau du vieil homme et je suis partit rejoindre le camp du Mal.

*

_**HG**_

J'ai sentis une douleur intense, comme un coup de poing, cela m'a cloué sur place, j'ai cherché mon souffle. Je me dirigeais vers la Grande Salle. Je suis partie en courant dès que j'ai pu, laissant Harry et Ron sur le carreau. Je suis montée jusqu'au bureau du Professeur Dumbledore. Jamais les gargouilles ne m'ont parues aussi hostiles. Un sombre pressentiment m'a assaillie, des voix froides ont résonné dans mon crâne, un bruissement insoutenable.

J'ai murmuré quelques mots, je serais bien incapable de savoir lesquels, et je suis entré en trombe dans le bureau du Directeur. Minerva McGonagall et le Directeur lui-même semblaient avoir une discussion importante et mouvementée. Je suis arrivée comme un chien dans un jeu de quille.

J'avais du mal à me concentrer sur leur visage, tant les voix qui me traversaient l'esprit me blessaient. Loin dans la douleur, il me semblait qu'ils étaient offusqués de mon intrusion, surtout notre Directrice en vérité, Le directeur, lui, semblait être bien calme, un rien résigné.

J'ai débité un flot de paroles, je ne sais même plus lesquelles. Une voix calme et grave m'a demandée de me concentrer, d'expliquer ce qu'il m'arrivait.

Comme un automate, j'ai débité toutes les sensations. J'ai fermé les yeux en me tenant la tête, pour chasser cette douleur insoutenable.

La voix du Directeur a réussi à me parvenir, je n'ai compris que quelques mots…

- … _passe… il ?_ … _Voyez… ous ? …Ites-le !_ …_Iss …ran…er… _

_La silhouette encapuchonnée, la main nerveuse, décharnée, hideuse. Cette voix froide et désincarnée, d'une méchanceté impitoyable, et d'un mépris écœurant. Les __sifflantes coupant durement le silence lourd de représailles._

_- Alors Severus ? Vas-tu pouvoir enfin me dire où tu étais passé pendant une semaine ? Je t'ai pourtant Appelé, c'était… Comme si tu étais mort. Apparemment non, vu que tu es là…_

_Sa voix s'attarde encore, avant de s'éteindre puis d'enfler à nouveau, dans un style grandiloquent…_

_- Mes fidèles mangemorts… Quelles nouvelles m'apportez-vous ? Dolohov ? _

_- Maître, nos éléments ont gangrénés le Ministère, nous le dirigeons à présent, Fudge n'est plus qu'une marionnette… Sous vos ordres._

_- Très bien Irganov, c'est du bon travail… J'ose espérer que tu vas continuer dans cette voie…_

_- Bien sur mon Maître, ma vie vous appartient, je suis votre serviteur._

_La silhouette encapuchonnée s'est agenouillée, la tête que l'on devine basse, soumise._

_- Bellatrix ? Où en sommes-nous ?_

_Cette forme semble à moitié folle, et sautille comme une écolière surexcitée._

_- Mon Maître… Ils sont à nos cotés et impatients de vous aider… Ils ont faim…_

_- Naturellement ma chère. Naturellement. Nous allons bientôt leur donner un encas. Severus ? Comment se débrouille ton pupille ?_

_- Il est discret, et y met tout son cœur à l'ouvrage. L'arme sera bientôt prête. Il ne reste plus beaucoup d'éléments à trouver, mais cela risque de prendre du temps, c'est pourquoi j'ai du m'absenter, certains… Ingrédients sont rares, voir uniques. Et je n'ai pu répondre à votre Appel… _

_- Bien… C'est pourtant… Fâcheux, j'aime que mes serviteurs m'obéissent, sur le champ. J'espère que tu me comprends Severus. _ENDOLORIS _!_

_- Queuedver, où en es-tu du projet que je t'ai confié ?_

_Cette silhouette s'est recroquevillée sur elle-même…_

_- M..Maître ? J… J'avance a…assez b-bien… I…Il ne me fau…faudra p-plus b-beaucoup de t…temps…_

_- Je l'espère Queuedver, je l'espère sincèrement._

_La forme est toute petite, et tremblante, apeurée._

_- Mes fidèles mangemorts… Vous pouvez y aller… Severus reste… J'ai… quelque chose à te dire…_

_Les autres ont transplanés rapidement, le lieu est vide excepté pour deux silhouettes qui se font face._

_- Severus… Quoi que tu fasses, où que tu sois, n'oublie pas que tu m'appartiens… Si je te dis de venir… Tu viens… Cette petite leçon ne peut être apprise ainsi… _CRUCIO !

_Une forme sombre git sur le sol pavé froid, les barrières sont en place, le corps tressaute par spasmes de douleur._

_- Alors Severus, as-tu compris ?_

_- O…oui Maître. _

_- Pardon ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu ? _Rota et bellum sagita … (1)

_- PARDON MON MAITRE !!!_

_La voix a retentit quelques secondes plus tard… La souffrance se faisant sentir dans le timbre de la voix._

_- Bien je pense que tu as compris maintenant. Tu peux partir._

_- Oui mon Maître._

*

_**SS**_

Je suis rentré et me suis changé après avoir pris une longue douche chaude. Le dernier sort était redoutable, il reconstituait les souffrances de la Roue, en appliquant sur le corps des pointes de flèches de guerres brûlantes. Chauffées à blanc. La peau ne gardait aucun souvenir, seul nos muscles en pâtissaient.

Rapidement, je suis monté jusqu'au bureau du Directeur, qui m'attendait, en compagnie de la Directrice adjointe. Il faisait les cents pas dans le bureau. A mon arrivée, il leva la tête vers moi. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans la pièce, une présence… J'ai rapidement trouvé d'où elle venait… Je me suis penché sur le corps de l'endormie.

- Ah, Severus, mon garçon… Tu nous as fait peur… Ce dernier sort était plutôt inattendu…

- Que fait-elle ici Albus ?

Je l'ai coupé en plein milieu de la phrase, les yeux toujours posés sur Miss Granger.

- Eh bien… Elle est venue ici, quand tu as été convoqué chez Tom, on a eu du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle avait… Au final, elle est restée jusqu'à ce dernier sort et s'est évanouie juste après. Elle nous a tout rapporté. On aurait presque pu la prendre pour un zombie, elle avait les yeux grands ouverts, presque trop et elle parlait à toute vitesse. C'est un effet du lien. Je pense qu'elle n'a pas supporté le Doloris, le Cruciatus, plus le supplice de la Roue et ses flèches. Elle a… Besoin de ta présence, il n'y a que toi qui puisses la sortir de là, tu le sais. De même vous avez besoin d'être un minimum ensemble, et que vous ayez des contacts.

- J'ai compris… Puisque vous savez tout…

Je l'ai prise dans mes bras et je l'ai emmenée chez moi. Je l'ai posée sur mon canapé, je me suis juché sur un accoudoir et j'ai commencé à la regarder, et à passer un doigt sur ses traits. Doucement. Consciencieusement. A les connaître par cœur.

Bientôt, elle a ouvert un œil. Puis un autre. Elle semblait… Surprise.

Je me suis reculé, j'ai repris ma distance. Je préférais rester dans l'ombre. Je venais de trouver ma combine. Je viendrais les nuits, et repartirais au petit matin, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

- Taisez-vous… Vous êtes fatiguée, reposez-vous puis repartez à vos occupations. Tant que vous êtes ici, je ne veux aucun bruit.

J'ai soupiré en surprenant son regard qui caressait la tranche des livres.

- Oui, c'est bon, empruntez un livre si vous le voulez, mais il ne sort pas de chez moi, suis-je assez clair ?

- Oui monsieur.

J'étais satisfait. Je me suis détourné et je me suis mis à corriger copies sur copies… Chacun dans notre coin, sans embêter l'autre. Bientôt, j'ai cessé, et je me suis installé dans un autre canapé, en face du fauteuil sur lequel elle était installée. Je me suis abimé dans mes pensées…

*

_**HG**_

J'ai relevé doucement le regard du livre que je lisais, et je l'ai regardé, il avait les yeux fermés, les sourcils froncés, la tête un peu baissée, une mèche de cheveux caressant sa joue.

Je me suis levée, sans un bruit, et me suis rapprochée de lui. Il avait toujours les yeux fermés, j'ai pris sur moi, après une inspiration discrète, et le cœur battant aussi fort qu'un tambour j'ai approché ma main et j'ai écarté la mèche de sa joue, j'ai frôlé sa joue un peu râpeuse, il a ouvert les yeux.

Une lueur dangereuse dansait dans ses yeux. Je ne me suis pas dégonflée, j'ai posé la paume de ma main sur sa joue et j'ai relevé son visage.

On est resté quelque temps comme cela… et j'ai sursauté lorsque j'ai entendu sa voix :

- Permettez que je me lève, cette position est plutôt fatigante et douloureuse.

Il s'est redressé de toute sa stature, me dépassant d'une bonne tête.

*

_**SS**_

Je pensais qu'elle était partie. J'ai été plutôt surpris et agacé quand elle fut devant moi, se permettant de me toucher. La faire sursauter m'a plutôt fait plaisir, elle ne semblait plus rien attendre. Quant à la dépasser… Je me sentais en confiance, sur de moi.

*

_**HG**_

Il me regardait toujours de la même manière, sur de lui, amusé. Je me suis approchée de lui, un peu plus, je sentais sa chaleur au travers de nos vêtements. Son visage tout près du mien, mes yeux scrutant les siens, dans des abimes d'obsidiennes et d'onyx fascinantes, séduisantes, attirantes. Je me suis encore rapproché de lui… Il m'a regardé avec son calme imperturbable.

- Vous ne savez pas ce que vous faites Miss…

Je n'ai pas répondu, je me suis contentée de le regarder. Il s'est penché vers moi. Son index se baladant sur mes lèvres, puis m'a indiqué de me taire. Après quelques secondes, il s'est rapidement penché vers moi, a effleuré mes lèvres avec les siennes, puis s'est redressé et s'est éloigné. De dos, il pencha la tête vers l'avant.

- Vous devriez aller vous coucher Miss, la soirée a été rude.

______________________

(1) : _rota et bellum sagita : _Mot à mot : la roue et les flèches de guerre en latin… Surtout pardonnez mon pauvre latin, je fais du mot à mot, je ne sais pas si les déclinaisons sont bonnes… enfin… chuuut… ! :D


	11. Migraine et exercices de concentration

**Disclaimer : **Tout à Rowling, sauf l'idée de cette histoire… J'emprunte les personnages et l'univers…

Tout d'abord veuillez m'excuser pour ce long, très long retard. J'ai énormément de travail à la fac, pour ma première année, et je n'ai que quelques moments de répits…

Merci aux lecteurs, et à ceux qui postent ces commentaires, cela me remonte le moral et me donne envie de continuer… Merci à Alatariel Melawen, Eilen19, justabook, &mayelle et Lasiurys. Enfin, je remercie la bêta qui a corrigé ce chapitre Alatariel Melawen ! Merci à toi du fond du cœur ! Je fais un petit coucou à Princess Yuu à qui je souhaite un bon rétablissement.

Les RARs :

**Alatariel Melawen :** merci pour le commentaire (et ta participation comme bêta ! !!! en espérant que la suite te plaise !!!

**Eileen19 :** Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que la suite va te plaire... Je vous promet que ça va swinguer prochainement !!! je n'en dis pas plus, je ne tiens pas à ce que le secret soit éventé ! Et surtout merci pour ta proposition... mais j'ai confié le boulot a Alatariel Melawen...

**Justabook :** Me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre, avec un long retard, le prochain chapitre va bientôt est tapé, et le 13eme est en cours d'écriture... Rebondissements en perspective ! Merci de continuer a lire ! Et merci pour le commentaire !

**&mayelle :** voilà la suite, avec un très long temps de retard... je suis absolument penaude, pitié ne me tuez pas !!! merci du commentaire !

**Lasiurys :** Merci de reprendre du service ! Merci pour tout ces commentaires, pondu en peu de temps, hé hé tu as un talent d'analyse assez intéressant... les Doloris... tu verras, niark, hum, je me suis fait plaisir avec l'Amortentia... Quant à Harry, simplement mal à l'aise je dirais ! Hé hé.... tu vas voir, ça risque de devenir explosif... et la tension monte... je ne dis même pas de laquelle il s'agit, tu lis tu t'en rendras aisément compte je suppose... mais merci pour tout ces commentaires... continue !

**Nimidias :** Bienvenue a toi, ici dans ma fic, merci pour ce commentaire ! Merci pour ta proposition, mais le poste est pris... ça me vas droit au cœur !

**Elmorath :** Merci pour ce commentaire, et cette proposition pour l'appel au secours, tout cela me va droit au cœur, je suis navrée le poste de bêta est repris !

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Chapitre 11 :** **Migraine et exercices de concentration**

_**SS**_

Le lendemain, une surprise maison m'attendait devant la porte de mon bureau. Drago Malefoy, appuyé avec une nonchalance – qu'il ne possédait pas – contre un mur. Ses yeux gris trahissaient un malaise qu'il éprouvait depuis quelques temps déjà, en rapport avec sa mission. Il semblait à point, je l'avais laissé mariner pour qu'il vienne m'en parler de _lui_-_même_.

- Monsieur Malefoy… Que me vaut cette cette … Visite ? l'ai-je questionné en soulevant un sourcil pile au moment où j'articulais ce dernier mot, avec ma voix froide, tranquille.

Ne dit-on pas « _méfiez-vous des eaux qui dorment ?_ ».

Il a scruté les environs pour savoir si des oreilles malintentionnées ne trainaient pas dans les cachots. Je suis entré dans mon bureau, lui à ma suite. La porte s'est refermée derrière lui d'un sort informulé avec un _Collaporta_ et un sortilège d'insonorisation, j'ai protégé cette conversation.

- Monsieur… Je… Parrain, aide-moi s'il te plait, a-t-il dit, les yeux rivés aux miens, étrangement fragile.

*

_**HG**_

J'étais à la bibliothèque, je faisais quelques recherches, plongée dans un livre intéressant traitant des sortilèges avancés pour faire contenir des informations à _l'intérieur_ des objets.

Le livre devant moi, est devenu bizarre, comme s'il avait été agrandit un nombre considérable de fois. Je distinguais le grain – très fin – des pages du livre. Cette sensation dura une poignée de secondes. Au départ, je ne m'en suis pas vraiment rendue compte. Le phénomène s'est amplifié de plus en plus. J'ai secoué la tête pour me débarrasser de cette sensation pour le moins dérangeante. Un mal de crâne a commencé à poindre et à tambouriner dans mes tempes. J'ai du rejoindre mon dortoir.

*

_**SS**_

L'image m'a semblée bizarre comme si mon acuité visuelle avait augmenté en quelques millièmes de secondes. J'ai _également_ secoué la tête pour m'en débarrasser, comme Miss Granger, en parfaite synchronisation. Mon filleul m'a regardé d'un drôle d'air.

- Que puis-je faire pour toi, Drago ?

- Le… Maître m'a donné une mission, il a dit que si je la menais à bien, il… m'accorderait la grâce de laisser la vie à mes parents. Seulement… Je ne peux pas… J'en suis incapable…

- Quelle est cette mission Drago ? l'ai-je questionné sans sourciller.

- Je… Je…

Ses yeux ne pouvaient pas… Ne pouvaient plus soutenir mon regard tranquille qui attendait la suite.

- Je devais…

Sa voix s'est éteinte. Je l'ai regardé avec douceur.

- Me tuer, je sais.

- Mais comment… ? Je n'ai pourtant rien laissé filtrer. Je n'en ai parlé à personne.

- Là n'est pas la question, allons voir Dumbledore, il saura sans doute quoi faire.

*

_**HG**_

La migraine s'était calmée seulement depuis quelques petites secondes que mon ouïe s'amplifia terriblement : Peeves fracassant une salle de classe désaffectée, les tables et les chaises tombant dans un pèle-mêle abasourdissant. Un peu plus loin, Flitwick expliquant un cours de sa voix nasillarde. Le grattement consciencieux, et appliqué de la plume sur le parchemin du Professeur McGonagall. Un peu plus loin, les pages des ouvrages que l'on tournait à la Bibliothèque. Le bruit feutré et souple des pattes de Miss Teigne sur le sol dallé de pierre dans le couloir du quatrième étage.

Et le silence dans le bureau du Directeur.

Il me semble même avoir entendu le battement du cœur d'une licorne dans la Forêt Interdite.

Cet effet s'est évanoui après quelques minutes intenses Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait. Il me fallait rendre visite à Remus… Qui fut très surprit de me voir tambouriner anxieusement à sa porte.

- Hermione ? Que se passe-t-il ? Je te sens inquiète.

Je me suis faufilée dans son appartement après qu'il se fut effacé de l'encadrement de la porte.

- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai…

Un gémissement plaintif s'échappa de mes lèvres.

- Fichue migraine, c'est _atroce_. D'un coup, je me mets à voir parfaitement une page d'un livre, à tel point que j'ai distingué le grain du parchemin. Après, j'ai entendu Peeves fracasser une salle désaffectée, au sixième étage, et même Flitwick qui faisait un cours aux Serdaigle de troisième années. Je ne comprends pas…

Je fus coupée dans ma phrase par un martellement incessant et douloureux dans mon crâne

Remus me regardait fixement avec ses yeux jaunes ambrés, il semblait figé comme une statue de sel. Bientôt, il bougea, sortant de cette étrange torpeur. Il se dirigea vers la cheminée, jeta un peu de poudre de cheminette et a annoncé sa destination.

*

_**SS**_

Le loup garou est arrivé en plein dans notre conversation. Il nous a tous salué, a scruté mon élève avec méfiance.

- Monsieur le Directeur, j'ai bien peur de devoir écourter votre discussion avec Severus et monsieur Malefoy.

J'ai jaugé du regard mon _collègue_. Il semblait très sérieux.

- Veuillez retourner aux cachots des Serpentard, nous finirons cette discussion un peu plus tard.

Drago a rapidement acquiescé et est partit aussi sec sans rien ajouter.

- Je reviens dans quelques secondes, nous a prévenu Lupin.

Il a disparu par la cheminée pour revenir avec Miss Granger. A sa vue, la migraine que j'avais réussi à mettre de côté se rappela à mes bons souvenirs. Apparemment, elle était dans le même état que moi sinon pire, elle n'était pas habituée à une telle douleur et Remus la tenait par les épaules tout en en gardant une certaine distance.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le Directeur.

- Hermione doit cette migraine par l'amplification de ses sens. La vue et l'ouïe en premier lieu.

- Severus, placez-là sous un dôme d'inconscience, me demanda Albus.

J'ai agis comme un robot, mécaniquement, et bientôt un dôme blanc mélangé à des soupçons de nacre recouvrit l'étudiante.

Remus s'est détendu et a enfin pu nous expliquer clairement de quoi il retournait.

- Sa forme animale est en train de s'affirmer, d'émerger. On va devoir la maîtriser, lui donner des exercices de pratique pour… Pour qu'elle _n'explose_ pas. Son humeur va s'en trouver modifiée, sans doute houleuse et instable. Mais quand le processus sera terminé, elle disposera de sa forme animale comme un sorcier pourra devenir animagus.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir, en être certain, pour ne pas dire catégorique ? l'ai-je questionné.

- A la quantité de phéromones féminines qui enveloppent sa peau. Des phéromones de félin ou de fauve, l'un étant très proche de l'autre, à ce stade je ne puis en être certain. En revanche, ses phéromones… Je ne pourrais plus rester à son contact, je ne veux pas être amené à l'approcher, ma présence… Enfin, ça ne serait plus l'homme qui gouvernerait mais le loup qui est en sommeil. Severus, as-tu un animagus ?

- En effet.

J'ai donné cette réponse du bout des lèvres, mais elle n'était pas tout à fait correcte.

- Quel est-il si je puis me permettre ?

- Cela ne te regarde en rien, lui ai-je répondu d'un ton rogue.

- Un animagus peut l'aider à se maîtriser. Pourras-tu lui donner des exercices de concentration, et de maîtrise, autant théoriques que pratiques ?

- Très bien, je m'en occuperais.

Ma voix froide a retentit, je suis sortis du bureau sur ces mots, pour aller ruminer les derniers évènements.

*

_**AD**_

Deux semaines sont passées. J'avais, avec l'aide des professeurs, planifié la surveillance de deux étudiants : Monsieur Malefoy et Miss Granger. Je les regardais évoluer avec un soin presque jaloux…

*

_**HG**_

Je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé dans le bureau du Directeur. Il m'a semblé que je dérivais dans une sorte de sommeil duveteux, mes membres et ma migraine engourdis. J'ai juste noté que Remus m'approchait le moins possible et que lorsqu'il était dans la même pièce que moi, son cœur battait beaucoup plus rapidement. Mon ouïe s'était développée de manière spectaculaire. Il m'arrivait de temps à autre d'avoir le crâne prit dans un étau implacable.

Nous étions dans la Grande Salle, en milieu de semaine, au moment du petit déjeuner. J'étais d'une humeur massacrante du à la douleur qui affluait toujours plus à cause de cette maudite migraine. Les hiboux venaient de livrer les journaux ou les courriers dans un bruissement de plumes et de battements d'ailes vraiment bruyants. Évidement, personne n'en avait cure. Mais ce qui avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase, c'était bien les bruits répugnants, avides et certainement pas discrets de Ron. Voilà qui m'avait sérieusement coupé l'appétit et mis dans une rage folle.

Devant tout le monde, j'avais bondis hors de ma place et j'avais incendié Ron :

- Ronald Weasley, fais donc encore plus de bruits, on ne t'entend pas jusqu'en Australie ! Bon sang, tu ne peux pas cesser ces bruitages peu ragoutants ?! Franchement, tu me coupes l'appétit, et sans vouloir être méchante, même les professeurs vont en gerber !

Sur cette tirade peu digne de la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout que j'étais, je suis sortie la tête haute et l'estomac aux bords des lèvres.

*

_**HP**_

Hermione les a tous laissé comme des ronds de flancs. Un silence affligeant à régné quelques longues secondes.

A la Table des Professeurs, Dumbledore avait conservé son air malicieux, Remus était un peu abattu, McGonagall pinçait les lèvres, et Snape… Snape semblait froid.

J'ai de nouveau regardé la Grande salle, Ron, à côté de moi, était penaud et n'osait plus rien avaler, le bout des oreilles cramoisies. La Salle a reprit son habituel brouhaha et j'ai reposé mon regard sur la Table des Professeurs.

Snape s'était envolé.

*

_**SS**_

L'esclandre de Miss Granger n'était pas passé inaperçue. Et malgré moi, j'avais été quelque peu amusé par le sermon de la préfète-en-chef.

Si Remus a été _écrasé_ par l'odeur de la rage brûlante qui l'entourait, j'ai été également _Appelé_. Non pas par le biais du lien mais bien par l'odeur brûlante dans la composition de ses phéromones femelles _ET_ alléchante. Il m'avait fallu toute ma maîtrise pour ne pas répondre à son _Appel_. Sa forme animale _appelait_ ce qui sommeillait en moi.

Dumbledore m'a lancé un regard signifiant qu'il était temps pour elle d'apprendre à se maîtriser. J'ai rapidement et discrètement inspecté du regard la Grande salle et je suis sortit silencieusement, aussi invisible qu'un caméléon.

*

_**HG**_

Je me suis dirigée vers les cachots puisque nous devions suivre l'habituel double cours de Potion en compagnie des Serpentard. Le plus surprenant était qu'à peine arrivée à la porte de la salle de classe, elle s'ouvrit à la volée. Le _Professeur_ Snape était devant moi, le regard très noir, intense, et la ligne fine des lèvres – qu'il pinçait – pouvait concurrencer celle de notre Directrice. A la lueur de la lumière, il semblait encore plus livide qu'à son habitude. Sa peau diaphane me tentait incroyablement, je la savais douce, très douce et tiède. Ma vue s'est améliorée et de là où j'étais, j'ai remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel : au col là où la peau aurait du être aussi blanche que de la neige, on remarquait quelques touches rosées… Absolument divines qui auraient demandées à être embrassées ou léchées. D'ailleurs, il semblait tendu, la ligne de ses épaules le confirmait.

Brusquement, il s'effaça de la porte, me tournant le dos. J'ai cependant entrevu une lueur troublante dans ses yeux.

*

_**SS**_

Elle m'Appelait comme un forcené. Ses yeux sont devenus comme ceux des fauves en chasse : de fines fentes. Son odeur m'avait submergé dès que j'ai ouvert la porte. Terriblement tentante. Je n'avais qu'à émettre mes propres phéromones – masculines – et elle craquerait sans retour en arrière possible.

- Très bon discours que vous nous avez offert tout à l'heure Miss Granger ! ai-je ricané en tentant d'oublier l'odeur troublante qui me taraudait.

Avant de la regarder, j'ai sentis l'odeur d'une colère noire qui l'enveloppait et l'aveuglait. En bon Serpentard, j'ai abattus une des cartes de mon jeu.

_« Miss Granger, il faut vraiment que je vous apprennes à vous maîtriser. Votre tempérament de Gryffondor vous perdra… »_

L'odeur de la colère s'est fracassée sur le sol. Je la sentais désarmée. Ainsi qu'un peu d'agacement.

- Et bien apprenez-moi à me maîtriser… Comme un Serpentard, _professeur._

- Si tel est votre désir, retrouvez-moi ce soir dans mon bureau. Dix-neuf heures. Ne soyez pas en retard. Pendant ce temps, je trouverais bien une salle libre et appropriée.

- J'ai une idée qui vous fera gagner du temps : la Salle sur Demande.

- Je ne sais pas où elle est…

- Au septième étage, mais je n'en dirais pas plus…

- Puis-je savoir le pourquoi de cette décision pour le moins… Intempestive ?

J'étais d'un calme olympien, avec cette voix froide que j'utilisais pour terroriser les élèves, cette voix annonçait la tempête.

- Franchement, professeur, pourquoi vous donnerais-je la solution alors que vous ne l'avez même pas cherchée. Cassez-y vous les dents, je ne vous mâcherais certainement pas le travail ! 19h, au septième étage, une porte en bois sombre attirera votre attention… Je vous y attendrais…

Je n'ai rien pu ajouter, la cloche sonnait la reprise des cours. J'ai réendossé mon rôle de sadique professeur, Bâtard graisseux et autres inepties pour la fin de la journée… Qui passa relativement vite, au rythme de mes hurlements et des points enlevés aux autres Maisons.

Au repas du soir, l'arrivée fracassante de Miss Granger me fut annoncée par l'odeur forte, enivrante et piquante qui disait : « regardez moi, vous êtes tous à mes pieds… ».

Je savais que son odeur me ferait tourner la tête dans sa direction et qu'il me fallait une dose de maîtrise pour que je ne saute pas par-dessus la table et l'emporte jusque dans mes cachots pour lui faire subir milles tortures de mon choix… Absolument délicieuses.

Les regards des élèves, toutes Maisons confondues, tout âge confondu, se sont portés et sont restés plantés sur le corps de la préfète-en-chef de Gryffondor. J'avais l'impression qu'ils voulaient la déshabiller de leur regard. Elle ne s'en rendait absolument pas compte : son port de tête était haut et elle avait le regard déterminé, posé droit devant elle. C'est dans un silence presque religieux qu'elle s'est glissée à table et qu'elle a commencé à manger, sans perdre de temps. Le regard de quelques élèves planait encore sur sa personne et ma colère a menacé de déborder.

*

_**HG**_

Un quart d'heure avant le cours du professeur, je me suis demandé ce qu'il m'avait prit de lui avoir donné rendez-vous à la Salle sur Demande. J'ai rapidement diné et je me suis levée, pour quitter la salle.

_**SS**_

Pour un peu, ma fourchette m'aurait échappée des mains. De nouveau, un silence dans la Grande salle. J'ai levé les yeux. Miss Granger sortait de table… En balançant les hanches d'une manière forte appétissante, digne d'un appel à la débauche.

Une certaine chaleur m'a envahi et je me suis empressé de l'apaiser. C'est le feu dans les veines que je suis sorti de table en marmonnant quelques mots incompréhensibles.

Je me suis rendu au septième étage, là, une porte a attiré mon attention. Je me suis finalement décidé à pousser le battant.

Miss Granger me tournait le dos, je l'ai reconnue à l'odeur. Je suis entré dans la pièce et je me suis arrêté à sa hauteur.

Un lit à baldaquin aux tentures noires et pourpres nous faisait face, il me semblait absolument tentant. L'étudiante s'est retournée vers moi, embarrassée :

- Ce n'était pas ce à quoi je pensais… Excusez-moi.

Derrière moi, la porte s'est refermée, le lit a disparu au profit de tatami.

- Je vais d'abord vous demander de vous concentrer : fermez les yeux, n'écoutez que ma voix et trouvez une position dans laquelle vous vous sentez bien et qui vous semble naturelle.

Elle s'est approchée de moi et a calé sa tête contre mon torse, le visage caché par mes propres vêtements, ses cheveux me chatouillant le menton. Je me suis reculé. L'odeur tentatrice m'enivrant de plus en plus. Je craignais de ne plus pouvoir me maîtriser.

- Miss Granger, ne jouez pas avec mes nerfs, je vous prie.

- Monsieur, vous m'avez demandé de trouver une position qui me semblait naturelle, je l'ai fait… Et si vous pouviez m'encercler avec vos bras, ça serait vraiment parfait.

Sur ces mots, elle a commencé à respirer par petites touches ce qui m'intrigua.

- Mais que vous faites-vous ?

- Votre odeur est… Enivrante, monsieur… Très agréable… Ça me donne… Envie de…

- Ça suffit, Miss, un peu de retenue ! l'ai-je coupée.

- … Vous… Sauter dessus… A-t-elle terminé.

Elle avait les yeux clos, elle était dans mes bras, elle m'avouait même que mon _odeur_ la rendait dingue, et moi, je devais lui apprendre à se maîtriser alors que je n'avais qu'une seule envie : l'emmener dans mon lit et lui faire l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie grâce. Merlin m'en voulait !

*

_**HG**_

J'avais l'impression de baigner dans une chaleur étouffante pourtant absolument agréable. L'odeur de Snape me fascinait, me faisait perdre pied. Et dans cette brume tiède, la voix patiente et calme perça :

- Bien reprenons. Essayez d'enlever toutes ces pensées parasites. Vous vous souvenez de toutes ces migraines de cette semaine ? Ou encore quand votre vue et votre ouïe se sont amplifiées ? Votre humeur qui change très souvent ? Je vais vous apprendre à les maîtriser et bien plus encore. Vous ne savez pas ce qui vous arrive, n'est ce pas ? Dites-le ! Dites-le Miss Granger !

La voix qui me murmurait calmement quelques secondes plus tôt a enflé et s'est emparée de ce que j'étais, je suis devenue une sorte de marionnette, sans repères, sans orientation. La voix m'ordonnait de dire que je voulais me maîtriser. Et c'est les nerfs tendus à craquer, l'odeur de Snape m'enveloppant comme une bulle protectrice que j'ai exprimé mon consentement.

*

_**SS**_

J'ai été obligé de la presser, en utilisant une sorte d'hypnose sournoise. Sa forme animale l'aurait fait exploser, les dégâts – et la douleur – auraient été considérables. Au lieu de ça, j'ai commencé à la calmer, et à tester ses capacités. Parfois, le sujet était atteint par une folie irréversible lorsque sa forme animale faisait surface.

Doucement, j'ai accentué mon emprise, et je lui ai expliqué ce qui lui arrivait :

- Ta forme animale est en train de se déclarer progressivement, tout indique que tu seras à classer parmi les félins ou les fauves. Une forme animale, c'est ce qui vit en toi, ton animal t'habite, ce n'est pas encore la même chose que les animagi. Commence d'abord, par ton oui, maîtrise-la de façon à entendre certaines choses. Toute la semaine, je vous enverrais un parchemin. Pour la vue, nous verrons cela lors d'une séance particulière ici même, samedi prochain à 9h. Nous allons nous occuper des phéromones que vous émettez ces temps-ci, la transformation animale viendra d'elle-même. Ce que je vous demande en revanche, c'est de me prévenir à la moindre migraine et au moindre changement animal. Commençons avec vos réactions…

*

_**HG**_

L'exercice m'a plongé dans un flou total, je ne savais même pas trop ce que je faisais. J'étais de plus en plus attirée par l'odeur en face de moi, _contre_ _moi_. J'étais fatiguée, et ma maîtrise s'effritait. Pourtant, je me souviens encore bien du moment où j'ai craqué et où je l'ai embrassé. Tout s'est emballé, j'entendais distinctement nos sangs rugir dans nos veines, nos battements de cœur affolés, et notre respiration erratique, son souffle rauque dans mon cou.

*

_**SS**_

Sans avoir besoin d'y penser, la Salle sur Demande a fait réapparaître le lit à baldaquin. Sans m'arrêter d'embrasser Hermione je nous ai fait basculer dessus. Les sens en feu, aveuglé par mon désir, ma raison en déroute, j'ai laissé mes mains et ma bouche errer sur ce corps qui s'offrait à moi. Brusquement, j'ai su qu'elle était la forme animale de la jeune femme qui se trouvait dans mes bras et qui se tordait sous mes caresses.

J'avais été suffisamment aveuglé, enivré par son odeur. Ma propre réaction ne me laissait aucun doute. Je _savais_ ce qu'était Miss Granger. La tête relevée et les mains immobiles, j'ai enfin compris. Doucement, je me suis relevé.

*

_**HG**_

Le visage de Severus caché par ses longues mèches noires s'est éloigné de moi, m'a ramené à la réalité. La chaleur s'est changée en glace. Et une sorte de grosse pierre s'est mise à peser lourd dans ma cage thoracique. Je me suis relevée à mon tour, aux cotés du Maître des Potions.

*

_**SS**_

J'ai regardé son visage. Sa tristesse faisait écho à la mienne. Il n'était pas encore temps pour nous. J'ai approché une main et j'ai crassé sa joue, doucement, tendrement.

- Ce n'est pas encore le moment pour nous, petite Hermione.

*

_**HG**_

Sur ces mots, il est partit me laissant seule avec mes pensées semées aux quatre vents…

OOOOoooooOOOO

**A votre avis qu'est ce que nous cache Snape ? Savez-vous quel est la forme animale d'Hermione ? Qu'en pensez-vous ???**


	12. Forme animale et conjectures

**Disclaimer : **Tout à Rowling, les personnages autant que l'univers... J'emprunte ces personnages, bien sur sans aucune fin lucrative !

Tout d'abord, je tiens vraiment à présenter mes excuses : je tarde vraiment à publier ces derniers chapitres... J'ai eu quelques soucis qui ne m'ont pas donné envie de taper ce chapitre. Bref, excusez moi !! _Mea maxima culpa !_ Et puis bien sur un grand merci aux lecteurs, et aux courageux qui postent des commentaires... Ah et puis une petite info : un lemon est envisagé pour bientôt, patience il ne reste plus qu'un ou deux chapitres...!

RARs :

**Jessyka :** Hé hé ! Tu chauffe dur en fait, mais c'est pas encore ça... On apprend la couleur sur ce chapitre, et ça met sur la voie... Je n'en dit pas plus, mais merci beaucoup pour ce commentaire ! J'espère que la suite sera aussi appréciée ^^.

**Eileen19 :** Ta réflexion est construite, il est vrai que quand je relis mes chapitres après coup, je remarque que je n'ai pas laissé beaucoup d'indices et pourtant sur un autre site un lecteur/ une lectrice a déjà trouvé... Voici une scène qui va définitivement les rapprocher, je pense, et qui annonce enfin l'arrivée d'une relation suivie... Si si !! Merci pour ton commentaire, et d'être au poste !

**zaika :** Voilà un commentaire qui ne laisse pas de doutes sur ton enthousiaste ! Merci pour tout ! Je continue, avec du retard !

**MP :** Bienvenue à toi ! Et je suis ravie que tu aime cette histoire ! Merci pour le commentaire !

**Ever – Snape :** De même, bienvenue à toi ! Je suis absolument... super méga contente :p que cette fic te fasse cet effet... Merci pour le commentaire !!!!

**Kriistal :** Hé hé hé ! Tu n'es pas bien loin non plus... Pour Hermione ! Snape... Lui va être dans de beaux draps à la fin de ce chapitre ^^. Merci pour ce commentaire.

Et enfin, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année (bon juste deux mois en retard –' ). Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre 12 : Forme animale et conjectures**

_**SS**_

J'étais absolument certain de la forme animale qu'allait prendre Miss Granger. Elle aurait besoin de ma présence, sans doute plus que lorsqu'elle avait appris que nous étions des inséparables. Cela me semblait si lointain, il s'était pourtant écoulé pas plus de deux mois et trois semaines.

*

_**HG**_

- Hermione !

Ça, c'est le cri de Harry quand il reçoit quelque chose d'extrêmement plaisant.

- Hermione, c'est Noël ! J'ai été exaucé !

De nouveau, ce cri. J'ai levé la tête du livre que je lisais. Un large sourire barrait son visage. Il semblait vraiment heureux.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Les Aurors ont attrapé Queudver ! Ce sale rat !

- La presse en parle ?

- Non, il est tenu au secret au QG de l'Ordre.

- Pourquoi la presse n'est-elle pas au courant ?

J'ai froncé les sourcils, pour tenter de comprendre...

- Disons que les Aurors en question étaient des membres de l'Ordre.

Harry m'a offert un sourire éblouissant de bonheur, de joie incrédule.

- Mais le mieux, c'est que Sirius a été innocenté, et c'est ici qu'il va vivre pour le moment, et je vais pouvoir être avec lui.

- C'est super ! Faut qu'on aille le féliciter !

Notre Trio – on avait prévenu Ron en passant – dégringola les escaliers jusqu'au Hall où l'on a retrouvé les membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix, Sirius, Dumbledore, Fudge, et une meute de journalistes.

_Son_ odeur n'était pas très loin.

Ron et Harry se sont précipité vers Patmol, j'ai attendu patiemment. Finalement, il s'est tourné vers moi et d'humeur badine, il m'a fait un clin d'œil et m'a tendu la main, de manière fort galante. Avec un grand sourire, j'ai couru vers lui et me suis jeté dans ses bras, dont un s'est enroulé autour de ma taille, puis il a posé un bisou sur mon front. Je l'ai serré fort contre moi, dans sa chaleur, alors que la température baissait considérablement. J'ai croisé son regard noir, acéré, polaire, ses yeux en fines fentes. Animales. La ligne de sa mâchoire était très tendue, il serrait les dents.

Brusquement, il est partit dans un tourbillon de capes noires.

*

_**SS**_

L'odeur de ma propre colère m'a submergé. Ma jalousie m'a rongé les entrailles. Black et Hermione en un petit couple. La vision était intolérable. Ma rage déferla, et arrivé dans mes quartiers, je brisais tout dans mon sillage et loin de calmer ma douleur, je me transformais et quittais le château pour noyer ma peine dans la Forêt Interdite en compagnie de bien d'autres d'autres créatures.

*

_**HG**_

Un écho, au loin, me fit dresser l'oreille, inquiète. J'aurais pourtant dû être heureuse. L'Ordre du Phœnix, presque au grand complet, fêtait la liberté de Sirius.

Harry et Ron était heureux que Severus ne fut pas présent. Je me suis levée, et ai tendu l'oreille, aux aguets. Un silence étrange régnait ici, pourtant je n'en avais cure. J'avais encore, bien présente en mémoire, l'odeur qui émanait de lui lorsque j'avais pris Sirius dans mes bras. C'était son hurlement que j'entendais au loin, pas de doute. J'ai couru hors du Château, sans même entendre les exclamations de Remus, Harry ou Ron.

A la lisière de la forêt, une forme noire était maculée de boue. Severus était là sous mes yeux, las, fourbu sous sa forme animale. Un grand fauve qui m'ignora superbement et se vautra la seconde suivante sous sa forme humaine.

Une bordée de jurons et d'imprécations sont sortis de sa bouche. Je me suis approchée de lui et l'ai aidé à se relever pendant que son ton se faisait amer :

- Riez bien Miss Granger, de me voir dans cette posture pitoyable. Vous n'êtes pas prête de me revoir comme ça.

- Ça suffit Professeur ! Si vous tenez tant à ce qu'on ne vous aide pas, c'est comme vous voulez, cependant, que vous le vouliez ou non, je vais vous accompagner jusque dans vos quartiers et vous soigner. Si vous faites ne serait-ce que la moindre objection ou la moindre remarque je vous emmène chez madame Pomfresh qui sera _ravie _de s'occuper de vous pendant un mois. Ne me tentez pas.

*

_**SS**_

Son regard était assez explicite pour me faire comprendre qu'elle le ferait sans la moindre hésitation. J'ai serré les dents et ravalé la réplique cinglante qui me venait : je n'avais pas ma moindre envie de finir à l'infirmerie avec madame Pomfresh pour Sombral de garde.

*

_**RL**_

Un silence a plané sur le banquet. La sortie d'Hermione nous a stupéfié. J'ai remarqué que sa transformation animale avait _réellement_ commencée : elle avait changé de forme son oreille pour qu'elle devienne celui d'un fauve. Sirius, Minerva et moi-même avions entendu le hurlement dans la Forêt Interdite. Fol Œil nous a calmé d'une phrase :

- La petite le soigne, il a pas l'air de danser de joie mais il la supporte dans son antre, je crois qu'il n'a guère le choix.

*

_**HG**_

Severus s'est trainé jusqu'à sa salle de bain pour prendre une douche, je l'ai attendu dans son salon. Quelques minutes plus tard, il est ressorti, une serviette autour des reins, les cheveux trempés et des gouttes d'eau dégoulinaient sur son torse. Quelques entailles et des bleues parsemaient son corps, du moins ce que je pouvais en voir.

Il s'est dirigé vers sa chambre, a posé quelques fioles sur la table de chevet alignées en rang d'oignons. En sentant ma présence, il s'est retourné vivement, lui attirant une grimace de douleur.

- Que voulez-vous _encore_ ?

- Vous soigner _évidement._ Vous êtes couvert d'ecchymoses et de coupures.

- Ce n'est rien. Sortez d'ici.

- Allongez-vous, professeur. Et souvenez-vous : encore une protestation et c'est madame Pomfresh qui s'occupe de vous.

- Merlin me vienne en aide ! Marmonna-t-il.

- Je considère que je n'ai rien entendu. Allongez-vous sur le ventre.

J'ai ouvert le pot et pris une noisette de crème dans le creux de ma main. J'ai commencé à l'étaler là où il y avait des bleus, des coupures et des hématomes.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, j'avais fini le dos mais je devais lui demander de retirer sa serviette pour m'assurer qu'il n'avait rien. Je sentais le sang dans mes joues qui devaient prendre des couleurs.

- Miss Granger, cessez ces atermoiements, je vais enlever cette serviette.

- Comment...?

- Votre odeur, et le lien...

Il a enlevé ladite serviette et je me suis occupé rapidement de la partie inférieure. La gène m'a envahie mais j'ai continué à m'occuper de lui. Enfin, il a fallu que je m'occupe du torse.

- Retournez-vous. Sur le dos.

J'avais le dos en compote. Je me suis donc mise à califourchon sur lui, au niveau du bassin, toujours recouvert de sa serviette.

J'ai massé les épaules endolories, le torse tailladé d'un peu partout jusque son ventre. La crème était assez froide au départ puis devenait tiède. Rapidement, j'eus les mains brulantes. Les cheveux de Severus avaient séchés, en vrac, de même que sa peau diaphane. Lorsqu'il a fallu qu'une fois de plus que je délace la serviette – je devais m'occuper de la hanche – j'ai reposé mon regard sur le visage de Severus, qui, les yeux clos, semblait se laisser faire. Doucement, sous l'intensité de mon regard il a ouvert des yeux dilatés, assombris et voilé par le désir.

- Il faut que tu y ailles, je ne vais pas pouvoir me maîtriser plus longtemps. Pars.

*

_**SS**_

Le feu dans mes veines m'obligeait à adopter une gestuelle lente. Je n'avais fait que murmurer ces mots, d'une voix rauque. Déjà, c'était un miracle qu'elle n'eut pas remarqué ma réaction physique. Les nerfs tendus à craquer par ce massage grisant et agréable m'avait paru encore plus intéressant lorsqu'une vue imprenable s'était offerte à moi : nous étions le weekend, et elle était à un banquet privé, donc nul besoin de la tenue règlementaire qui camouflait toutes ses rondeurs.

Malgré mon avertissement, elle s'est déplacé tout doucement de façon à se retrouver appuyée sur mes genoux. Lentement, elle a fait glisser ses mains le long de mes côtes, m'attirant un ronronnement assortit d'un feulement appréciateur. Ses mains se sont portées sur la serviette et a dégagé le pan qui la tenait en place. Elle s'est occupée de la hanche, elle était tellement appliquée qu'elle ne remarquait même pas mon érection plus que douloureuse. Ses mains chatouillaient ma hanche, à un point sensible, qui me donnait envie de hurler, heureusement, j'ai réussi à me retenir - l'entraînement avec le Lord Noir est très utile par moment.

Elle s'était occupée de la hanche la plus accessible, et pour qu'elle puisse s'occuper de l'autre, il lui faudrait ouvrir la serviette.

- Tu es consciente de ce que tu fais au moins... ai-je marmotté, un peu mal à l'aise.

Elle m'a regardé avec un sourire, a regardé la serviette et a noté la bosse bien visible. Son sourire est devenu plus ironique.

- Je n'avais même pas fait attention, et je sais ce que je fais.

Avant que je pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle m'a embrassé. Le reste s'est perdu dans la confusion. Toujours est-il que lorsqu'elle a calmé le jeu, mon entaille à la hanche cicatrisait déjà.

- Petite peste ! Le choixpeau aurait du t'envoyer directement à Serpentard !

Elle ricana et se dégagea de mes jambes. Moi, je m'étais levé pour prendre des habits propres, mais un coup d'œil en arrière m'en dissuada : mon ange était à moitié allongée sur _MON_ lit comme alanguie. Avec une exclamation étouffée, je retournais à mon emplacement initial, tout contre elle.

Là, bercé et enveloppé par son odeur, je fini par m'endormir.

_*****_

_**HG**_

Cela m'avait manqué de dormir contre lui. Je m'étais donc rapidement déshabillée, je ne gardais que mon slip, tout en empruntant un t-shirt noir à mon bel endormi. Là, j'ai enfin été emportée dans les bras de Morphée.

*

_**HP**_

Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles d'Hermione depuis des heures. Il était tard. Je décidais donc de consulter la carte des Maraudeurs. Je la trouvais, une fois de plus, avec le professeur Snape. Je lui ferais donc savoir que j'étais au courant pour _eux..._

*

_**HG**_

« _Il est l'heure de se réveiller, ma douce... » _La petite voix murmurait, chaude, caressante, douce comme du velours, sourde et rauque.

J'ai ouvert un œil puis l'autre, pour rencontrer le regard amusé, un sourcil arqué de Severus.

- La marmotte, il est temps de se lever. On est dimanche, mais je dois m'occuper de ton entraînement.

« Entraînement », rien que d'entendre ce mot, je me mettais à saliver. Mon regard couru sur le corps de Severus qui frissonna.

- pas cet entraînement-là. Ça, on s'en occupera à un autre moment. En temps voulu.

*

_**SS**_

Une teinte un peu plus colorée envahit ses joues, je m'en délectais, je n'étais néanmoins pas peu heureux qu'elle pense à cet aspect de la vie – fort délicieux...

« _Fallait pas jouer à ça, ma douce. Tu comprendras plus tard... » _me moquais-je.

« _Je n'ai même plus le droit d'avoir des idées déplacées envers mon professeur de potions ? »_

Sur cette réplique peu innocente, j'éclatais de rire.

- Debout !

*

_**HG**_

A suivi une journée fatigante pendant laquelle j'ai du apprendre à calmer mes phéromones et à utiliser ma vue et mon ouïe comme je l'entendais, ce que je réussissais plus ou moins.

*

_**HP**_

Une semaine a passé et je n'eus guère eu le temps de voir ma meilleure amie. Une sortie à pré-au-lard se profilait et je comptais bien la mettre à contribution pour lui parler.

*

_**HG**_

A la fin de cette semaine, après avoir passé chaque soir à s'entraîner, je maîtrisais mon ouïe, ma vue, le goût, l'odorat et le toucher. Ces trois derniers avaient été les plus simples à maîtriser. Ma transformation n'était encore que partielle et de moins en moins spontanée. J'arrivais à contenir mon odeur, excepté dans les cas de grande émotion.

Severus avait eu des envies de meurtres, deux fois cette semaine : j'avais éclaté de rire à une caricature de Trelawney, deux Serpentard m'ont sifflés comme l'ont siffle une belle fille dans la rue. Pas de chance pour eux, Severus n'était pas loin. Bilan des courses : Cinquante points en moins _chacun_ et un mois de retenues avec Rusard. La deuxième fois fois, ce fut Serdaigle qui eu des pots cassés : au petit déjeuner, un Serdaigle de dernière année m'a demandé de tout go de sortir avec lui, j'étais d'humeur badine peu avant et l'odeur lui a chatouillé les narines en le croisant dans le couloir. En tout cas, il y a eu un gros blanc quand il s'est présenté devant moi, une rose pourpre à la main. J'ai cru que mon Serpentard allait s'étrangler avec son café. Au final, une vingtaine de points enlevés pour exhibitionnisme et des soirées à consacrer à Hagrid, qui allait en pleine Forêt, très tard le soir.

Enfin, ça a été le weekend, le vendredi soir, dans la Salle sur Demande, à la fin de l'entraînement, je lui ai demandé s'il allait à Pré-au-lard pour la sortie.

- Oui, je vais aller voir l'apothicaire. Il me manque quelques ingrédients. Je ne reste pas plus longtemps.

*

_**SS**_

Ce que je ne lui avais pas dit c'est que j'allais faire un tour dans un certain magasin... Pour le plaisir des yeux et j'avais une idée sur ce que je voulais trouver.

J'ai vu son visage devenir triste.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- J'aurais aimé être avec toi...dit-elle en détournant les yeux.

- Une sortie... En amoureux ?

Elle acquiesça simplement, incapable de dire un mot.

- c'est dangereux, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive des bricoles.

J'eus un sourire. Serpentard.

- Mais je me débrouillerais pour t'enlever _au nez et à la barbe_ de Potter et de Weasley. Parole de Serpentard. Il faut que tu rentres, tes camarades sont s'inquiéter ou encore pire : jaser.

Elle a soupiré, puis nous sommes partis.

*

_**HG**_

Je suis rentrée au dortoir des Gryffondor pour me faire questionner par Lavande et Parvati. J'étais fatiguée et absolument pas disposée à répondre à la moindre de leur question indiscrètes. Je n'avais qu'un désir : dormir.

*

_**SS**_

Le jour s'est levé. Je devais m'occuper de la sortie de ces cornichons sur pattes appelés « élèves » par ce vieux fou barbu. Je devais aussi faire quelques emplettes...

Dehors, l'air était plutôt frais, et c'est dans mes robes noires, mon écharpe de Serpentard autour du ou que j'ai supervisé la sortie à Pré-au-lard. Je me suis d'abord rendu chez l'apothicaire et j'ai expédié mes affaires en deux temps trois mouvements. Enfin, je suis passé à la fameuse boutique, en ayant changé mon allure via un charme, je ne tenais pas à ce que des potins courent sur mon cas. J'ai eu un coup de cœur quand j'ai trouvé ce dont je rêvais. J'ai réglé la note et suis sorti chercher Hermione.

*

_**HG**_

Harry me regardait bizarrement. Il a profité que Ron parle avec ses frères pour me parler.

- Hermione, je sais pour vous deux. Je suis au courant pour Snape. Je n'ai pas mis Ron dans la confidence.

- Qu'est-ce que...?

Je n'ai pu finir ma phrase.

- Je le sais depuis longtemps. Et Snape sait que je sais. Pour vous deux. Pourquoi...?

- Harry, ne répète ça à personne. Voldemort ne doit pas être au courant. Je t'aiderais pour l'Occlumentie. Severus et moi sommes des inséparables. Ça ressemble beaucoup au principe des âmes sœurs. Si l'un de nous gueule, l'autre fera pareil, nous savons où est l'autre et nous pouvons même nous parler via le lien. Je ressens sa douleur, je vois et j'entends ce qu'il entend et ce qu'il voit. Si l'un de nous meurt, l'autre ne pourra survivre. Notre état de santé est relié. Mais ce n'est pas tout, j'ai aussi une forme animale et il m'aide à la maîtriser. Une forme animale, c'est juste l'animal qui sommeille en moi qui émerge. Ça ressemble aux animagus sauf que c'est naturel. Et non, je ne sais pas encore ce que je suis.

- OK. Je comprend mieux.

- Il faut que je vous laisse. Je vais à la librairie et je vais rentrer directement ensuite. Je vais devoir m'entraîner.

- Attends, Ron vient de finir.

Ensemble, nous sommes sortis de la boutique. Les garçons parlaient, moi, j'étais silencieuse.

J'ai senti une paire de bras s'enrouler autour de moi et une main se poser sur ma bouche. L'odeur de Severus.

- j'avais dis « _au nez et à la barbe »_, non ? Nous sommes invisibles, je nous ai soumis à un sort de désillusion. Et tant que nos peau se touchent tu n'es pas visible.

Je me suis retournée vers lui.

- Harry est au courant pour mon animal et le lien.

- J'espère qu'il se taira.

- Il le fera, je vais lui apprendre l'Occlumentie, enfin ma technique d'hypnose.

*

_**SS**_

Nous avons flâné, main dans la main, caché par nos robes de sorciers. Invisibles aux yeux des autres. Les heures ont défilées à une vitesse effarante.

Brusquement, je lui ai parlé de Drago.

- Il est de notre coté – de l'Ordre – mais méfie-toi de lui, il n'en reste pas moins un Serpentard et un sang Pur, sa mission auprès du Lord Noir était de me tuer. Il n'a pas la Marque,mais il peut être influençable, pourvu qu'on choisisse les bons mots.

- Pourquoi me parles-tu de cela ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tôt ou tard, tu aurais été au courant, autant que tu te fasses un jugement, même si tu penses que c'est un petit con prétentieux. Ce n'est qu'un masque. Il est très rusé.

- Je ferais attention. On a un entraînement ce soir ?

- Oui, je vais t'apprendre autre chose. Tu verras. Ça t'intéresseras je pense.

*

_**HG**_

Il me tenait toujours la main, enfin, il s'est arrêté, m'a regardé.

- Il va falloir que nous rentrions. Séparément.

- Je sais.

Un soupir s'est échappé de ma bouche. Ce moment de douceur se finissait... Toujours trop tôt, toujours trop vite. Il a haussé un sourcil.

- Tu n'as pas pris ton écharpe ? La nuit et le froid tombent.

En effet, la bruine commençait à me faire frissonner. Il ôta son écharpe vert et argent, bordée de noir, me la passa autour du cou, l'effleura ainsi que mon menton avec son pouce. Il sorti sa baguette et murmura quelques mots, enfin m'expliqua :

- J'ai lancé un sort pour que l'écharpe soit vue en rouge et or des Gryffondor. Il ne faudrait pas que l'on te pose des questions. Toi seule la verra dans sa couleur originale et moi-même.

Je n'avais pas envie de partir. Il l'a senti et m'a pris dans ses bras, contre son torse ferme et chaud. Je me suis haussée sur mes pointes de pieds et j'ai appliqué un baiser auquel il a répondu farouchement. Exigeant et sauvage. Nous nous sommes écartés après quelques minutes, le cœur battant.

- Va.

Ce fut le seul mot qu'il prononça. Je suis partie en direction du château. En cours de route, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de toucher mes lèvres là où celles de ma moitié s'étaient posées. J'ai fini le trajet en courant et j'ai fini dans mes appartements de Préfet-en-Chef, la tête embrumée par l'odeur de mon homme que l'écharpe distillait.

A peu près calmée, je suis descendue voir les garçons dans la Grande Salle. Un étrange spectacle se déroula sous nos yeux : une superbe blonde passa sous nos yeux et fonça sur le professeur de potion, _mon _tendre inséparable qui enroula ses bras autour de sa taille de guêpe. A un niveau sans équivoque, dans le bas du dos. Elle a fini par plaquer un baiser sonore sur sa joue, tout près de sa bouche et s'installa sur ses genoux comme une conquérante. J'entendis Severus :

- Lena... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? D'habitude, c'est moi qui passe te voir chez toi.

A ces mots, ma jalousie fut absolument glaciale ou brulante. J'allais étrangler cette harpie qui se croyait tout permis. Severus était à _MOI. _Je me suis levée brusquement et je suis allée voir le Don Juan du château. Il m'aiderait.

*

_**SS**_

J'avais bien sentis une température assez bizarre. Hermione était partie en trombe. Les hostilités allaient reprendre... Et Lena ne me simplifierait pas la tache...

_*****_

_**HG**_

J'étais à l'apart' de Patmol, j'ai ouvert la porte à la volée, et j'ai croisé Rémus qui a froncé les sourcils. Sirius était dans la bibliothèque, un livre à la main, dans un fauteuil près du feu. C'est d'une voix sans appel, franche et sans prendre de pincettes que je lui ai dit :

Sirius, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Apprends-moi à séduire un homme.

OOOOOOOooooOOOOOOOO

Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ??? Et pour me faire pardonner je vous donne le titre du prochain : « **Guerre ouverte à Poudlard **». Cela va encore swinguer. A votre avis Snape il reste en vie ???? lol.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires... Et excusez moi encore pour ce très long retard...


	13. Guerre ouverte à Poudlard

Salut à tous,

Après cette période de non-écriture me revoilà, avec un chapitre à la clé.

Je dois remercier tous les lecteurs, et ceux qui me laissent des commentaires : ça me fait vraiment, vraiment plaisir, et me donne envie de continuer, et surtout de m'améliorer ! Je pense donc à Princess Yuu, ma 1ère bêta, et un merci à celle qui la remplace et qui rend les chapitres corrigés super rapidement : Alatariel Melawen.

Je dois aussi un grand merci à MissMad (de hpfanfiction) qui m'a vraiment poussée à réécrire, et tout ça grâce à sa fic que je vous conseille chaudement (un HGSS comme de bien entendu), et dont je suis la bêta « **D'une fenêtre à l'autre** » (qui se trouve sur hpfanfiction). D'ailleurs, on en a parlé, ta surprise que tu attends (avec tant d'impatience) arrive dans ce chapitre, je t'offre un personnage !!

Donc, voilà, l'arrivée d'un autre personnage, que vous allez, j'espère, adorer... Moi, j'en suis déjà dingue ^^. Et pour tout dire, Severus aussi l'adore :p.

Place aux RARs :

**MP :** Merci du commentaire ! Les encouragements c'est comme le chocolat : j'en redemande :D.

**Eileen19 :** Merci doublement à toi… Dans ta liste, tu donnes le bon animal… De toute façon, je dévoile l'animal d'Hermione dans ce chapitre ! Ah Lena… Malgré ce qu'elle nous fait, j'aime bien ce personnage… à côté de la plaque, écervelée, tête en l'air, et un peu agaçante… j'ai bien l'impression que peu de monde l'apprécie ^^. Quant à Sirius eh bien, il va effectivement en profiter… et s'en donner à cœur joie, pas envers Hermione, cela dit ! Et pour être très franche, nous apprenons dans le chapitre prochain qui est vraiment Lena, et comment elle a connu notre professeur de Potion. En outre le fameux lemon est attendu (lui aussi ?! Mazette !!) dans le prochain chapitre, si j'arrive à l'y agencer… On verra quel état d'esprit je suis à ce moment, et surtout mon inspiration à nous faire un lemon (mon premier tout de même) correct… Je ne suis même pas sure de pouvoir le coucher sur le papier, quant à passer en direct sur traitement de texte, je n'y pense même pas… Je vais en mettre du temps, je le crains…

**Une petite info :** pour le passage de la transformation d'Hermione, j'ai écouté en boucle « 10,000 days (Wings for Marie Part 2) » de Tool, ne vous étonnez donc pas de sa formule qui est un peu… chaotique, cette chanson m'a mise dans un drôle d'état d'esprit… Hum, ça a un effet assez particulier je dois dire…

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JK Rowling, sauf Lena, et... Sevgi ^^. D'ailleurs, je ne gagne pas d'argent, je publie seulement pour mon plaisir, et pour les lecteurs...

Bonne lecture à tous !!

**Chapitre 13 :** **Guerre ouverte à Poudlard**

_**HG**_

Le livre tomba des mains d'un Sirius estomaqué.

- Pardon ?

J'ai soupiré, je n'avais pas de temps à perdre.

- Tu m'as parfaitement bien entendu.

- Merlin, on a kidnappé Mione !

Un soupir d'agacement s'est échappé de ma bouche.

- Je suppose que pour que tu viennes me demander _ça_ à _moi_, l'heure est grave. Tu me fais un rapide topo ?

- Très bien. Une poupée Barbie se prend pour le calamar géant en se collant sur ses genoux, devant toute la Grande salle. Elle l'a même embrassée comme si elle se croyait tout permis. Non mais je rêve ! Il est à moi, à moi, et à moi seule. Elle le touche encore ne serait-ce qu'un milliardième de seconde et je la pulvérise !

- Mione, calme-toi, s'il te plait. Je doute fort que Servi... Pardon, Snape touche à cette femme, on sait tous que ce n'est pas un enthousiaste des relations sociales.

- Sirius. Cette... Femme est vraiment _très_ belle. Elle a tout pour plaire, elle possède un physique de rêve.

- Peut-être, mais toi, tu es une belle fille et tu es certainement plus intelligente que les autres.

- Merci Patmol mais... Enfin, tu comprendra**s** quand tu la croiseras ce soir.

- Je vais te filer un coup de main, et si avec ça, Snape n'en devient pas dingue, ça sera un cas irrécupérable. Je vais le faire enrager d'avoir la plus belle fille de Poudlard à mon bras.

Il a laissé quelques secondes s'écouler, puis m'a sourit.

- Attends une minute, je reviens.

Il s'est effectivement éclipsé quelques minutes. Lorsqu'il est revenu, un grand sourire lui barrait le visage.

*

_**HP**_

Dans la Grande Salle, Dumbledore a fait une entrée remarquée. Le **s**ilence s'est répandu, il semblait vouloir annoncer quelque chose :

- Je souhaiterais vous annoncer qu'un bal sera organisé ce soir pour fêter la liberté de Sirius Black qui deviendra votre professeur de DCFM puisque monsieur Lupin a une obligation dont il m'avait fait part – obligation qui l'emmène hors de Poudlard. Jeunes gens, vous pouvez aller vous préparer.

Lorsque tous les étudiants et tous les professeurs furent sortis, le Directeur claqua deux fois dans ses mains. Il sembla être satisfait du résultat.

- Cela sera parfait...

Les portes se sont fermées derrière lui.

_*****_

_**SB**_

Hermione était nerveuse à mes côtés. J'ai regardé mon chef d'œuvre. Sa main dans la mienne, nous avons descendu les étages jusqu'au niveau de la Grande Salle. Les élèves massés devant ses portes formaient une foule compacte. Les portes se sont ouvertes et nous avons pénétrés dans ce sanctuaire.

*

_**SS**_

Si à Gryffondor il devait y avoir une princesse, ce serait elle. Aucun doute. Sa robe rouge pourpre – grâce à des reflets - tirait sur le noir. De plus près, on remarquait des fils d'or qui la parsemaient. Le plus étonnant encore était sa coiffure. Si ses cheveux ressemblaient à une crinière de lionne, ce soir, elle évoquait plutôt celle d'une jeune femme : les anglaises lui allaient à merveille, adoucissant son visage, faisant naître en moi la terrible envie de lui caresser la joue.

*

_**HG**_

Par le biais du lien, je l'ai senti se tendre. Un sourire s'est glissé sur mes lèvres, Sirius avait visé juste. Il remarqua mon petit sourire, se pencha vers moi. Une expression tout à fait charmeuse sur le visage :

- Verdict ?

- Tu as visé juste, j'ai l'impression.

*

_**SS**_

A la vision du numéro de charme engagé par Black, un sentiment de rage profonde m'incendia. Je réussis à croiser le regard de ma tendre qui arqua un sourcil... Étrangement moqueur.

« _Tu te décide enfin à me faire une crise de jalousie alors même que ta _Lena _est à tes côtés. Il ne faudrait pas que tu aies le beu__rre, l'argent du beurre, et la crémière en prime. Tu rêves mon cher. Je n'aime pas les ultimatums en règle générale mais là, c'est _elle _ou _moi_. A toi de choisir. Tu as jusque minuit ce soir pour me donner ta réponse, après quoi, je te ferais une surprise, si Harry, Ron, Sirius, Remus apprécieront, je doute que tu goûtes à cette _plaisanterie_. »_

« _Serait-ce là une menace, ma chère ? N'oublie pas que je suis à Serpentard. _»

« _Pas une menace, juste une promesse. Minuit, dernier carat ! _»

*

_**HG**_

Sirius a du sentir que j'avais fini la discussion, et a sauté sur l'occasion.

- Tu danses ?

J'ai hoché de la tête. Il m'a prise par la taille, quelque part, j'ai senti quelque chose se tendre, ma propre crispation, la _Sienne_, j'ai entendu un étrange feulement, bref, chargé d'une étrange raucité, de frustration.

La voix de Sirius m'a sortie de mes pensées et de mes interrogations :

- Harry et Ron ont l'air d'être furibonds, tout comme Rem', il a encore du lâcher une indiscrétion sur mon compte.

- Puis-je savoir laquelle ?

Un soupir de résignation est parvenu vaguement à mon oreille.

- Comme quoi j'étais un coureur de jupons durant mes années d'études à Poudlard et que je n'ai sûrement pas changé aujourd'hui.

- Réputation usurpée ou non ?

- Je ne crois pas pour la première partie de l'affirmation, mais certainement erronée pour la seconde. Il est vrai que je suis sorti avec un grand nombre de filles, dans des classes différentes, à partir de la troisième année. Un vrai bourreau des cœurs.

- Combien de filles ?

- On ne pose pas une telle question à un gentleman. Honnêtement, je ne me souviens pas, je n'ai jamais compté.

- Quel Don Juan...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce soir, je te file un coup de main : ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on peut voir Severus Snape véritablement... Furieux. Ah, voici une autre danse. Mais qu'est-ce que...?

Sirius fut coupé dans son discours par une silhouette sombre.

*

_**SS**_

En entendant les premières notes s'égrener, et voyant ma moitié et ce clébard plein de puces ralentir, j'ai saisi ma chance et embarqué ma Lionne comme un Serpentard digne de ce nom : fermement, avec le seul choix de me suivre.

« _Il ne fallait pas jouer avec le feu, maintenant, je vais te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce. Un indice : sais-tu ce qu'est cette danse ? _»

« _Non, mais je suis sure d'être au fait bientôt. _»

« _Tiens donc, ma Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ne sait donc pas tout. C'est une danse de proximité, de contact, qui a fait scandale dans le monde moldu à ses débuts. Un tango. _»

Soudain, j'ai collé nos deux corps. Comme pour les lier. Comme pour nous fondre l'un dans l'autre. Ses formes épousaient parfaitement les miennes.

« _Je ne sais pas danser le tango. _»

Sa voix était effrayée dans le lien, ce n'était qu'un murmure.

« _Laisse-moi te guider, comme le souhaite la tradition, suis mes mouvements. _»

Ma main a glissée jusqu'à ses reins pour rapprocher nos deux bassins l'un de l'autre. La musique a enfin entonné les bonnes notes pour commencer à se mouvoir.

*

_**RL**_

La foule s'est écartée pour laisser le couple danser sur toute la piste, sans obstacles. Ils formaient un couple rare, mais harmonieux. Ils étaient dans leur bulle et concentrés sur l'autre car le lien n'était pas encore bouclé, à l'état de brouillon instable. Leurs mouvements étaient fluides, racés, élégants, à en faire rougir un Malefoy de dépit. Severus était un excellent danseur, Hermione le suivait sans fausse note, guidée par son double. Un quelque chose dans ma bouche, sur le bout de la langue me picotait. Mes sens de loup garou avaient détecté un changement.

*

_**SS**_

Nous étions aussi proche que la bienséance Poudlardienne nous le permettait, ça ne me satisfaisait même pas. Je la voulais tout contre moi. Alors j'ai profité d'une figure audacieuse pour parvenir à mes fins. Le souffle d'Hermione s'est accéléré dans mon cou, me donnant des frissons. Ma main a glissée sous la rondeur de la fesse, rapidement, en la penchant puis la redressant sur le rythme de la musique. Il était temps que la musique se finisse : les pupilles d'Hermione étaient dilatées, presque trop. Et à travers le lien, j'ai sentis son animal émerger proprement. Nous avons dénoué l'_embrazo _pour nous apercevoir que la masse d'élèves et de professeurs nous regardait. J'ai croisé le regard d'Albus et ai incliné la tête de quelques centimètres. Nous nous sommes séparés, moi et ma tendre, et _via _le lien je l'ai prévenue :

« _C'est l'heure de l'Initiation à la Nature. Retrouve-moi dans deux minutes dehors. Évite tes amis, tu pourrais les mettre en dangers. _»

Le silence m'a répondu, mais j'ai sentis son accord subtil.

De par ma fonction d'espion, je me suis rapidement fondu dans la masse, que j'ai traversée sans problème. Je n'ai pas eu besoin d'attendre. Sans un mot, je me suis dirigé vers la Forêt Interdite. Arrivé à la lisière, j'ai retiré ma robe de sorcier et ma chemise noire à manches longues.

- Je te conseille d'enlever ta robe et tes chaussures, Hermione, ton animal risque de ne pas apprécier, de supporter les vêtements. Je vais les placer sous un charme de conservation. Je ne me retourne pas.

Quelques secondes plus tard, sa robe et ses chaussures ont grossis le tas de vêtements, le sort vite exécuté pour les protéger. En deux temps trois mouvements, j'ai changé de forme.

*

_**HG**_

Je distinguais un dos pâle mais musclé que la lueur de la nuit rendait spectral et soudain un animal noir, élégant était devant moi, me tournant toujours le dos. Je n'ai remarqué qu'après quelques secondes de retard que je n'avais pas froid, j'avais même plutôt chaud. Des fourmillements m'ont traversés. D'abord dans les jambes, puis ça s'est répandu un peu partout. Une voix de femme m'a parlé, mais je n'ai pas compris ses mots. J'ai fermé les yeux un court instant, puisqu'un vertige m'a pri**s**, et lorsque je les ai rouvert, ma vision s'était éclaircie, et rapprochée du sol.

Une sorte de jappement a retenti à côté de moi. La forme devant moi a commencé à courir, je l'ai suivie. Il nous a débusqué une clairière baignée par la lueur de la lune. A partir de là, les images se sont emmêlées dans un imbroglio d'impressions et de sensations incompréhensibles. Les images se sontsuccédées à une vitesse folle. Enveloppées par l'obscurité ambiante de la Forêt Interdite.

*

_**SS**_

Sensation de chaleur brûlante à même la peau. Quelque chose me chatouille le flanc. J'ouvre un œil pour découvrir ma compagne lovée contre moi. Le draps de soie vert foncé caressant ses formes, les dessinant. Je bouge mon bras ankylosé, une douleur me transperce l'épaule. Je sombre de nouveau dans le néant.

*

_**HG**_

J'ouvre les yeux, doucement, la lumière du jour caresse la peau pâle de mon compagnon, pour l'heure, allongé sur le ventre, un bras sortant du lit. Le drap ne cache plus que la partie inférieure de son corps. Vision étrangement paradisiaque parsemée de touches de décadence. Sa respiration est calme, profonde et régulière. Son visage tourné vers moi est détendu : il paraît moins sévère, plus jeune, plus abordable aussi.

Une impulsion me prend et je pose la main au creux de ses reins, à plat. Je commence à la bouger pour le caresser, comme pour lisser le poil de la panthère noire qu'il est. Je change la pression de la main, il n'y a plus que le bout de mes doigts qui l'effleure, sous les arabesques transparentes, sa peau se couvre d'une chair de poule, et des frissons courent.

Il ouvre un œil, l'iris est toujours aussi noir. Un petit sourire indolent se glisse furtivement sur ses lèvres, me donnant l'envie – incontrôlable – de les embrasser. Sans un mot, je pose ma bouche sur la sienne. Un ronronnement émane de sa bouche, long, rauque, de bien-être et de contentement.

*

_**SS**_

A peine réveillé et déjà stimulé par une délicieuse succube, quoi de mieux pour vous faire chavirer de si bon matin ?

D'un mouvement de bassin, je la fais basculer sous mon poids. Mon torse écrase sa poitrine. Quelque chose m'échappe, je prends appuis sur mes avants bras. Grimace quand un tiraillement dans mon épaule se fait sentir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Me demande la créature allongée sous mon corps.

- Ce n'est rien. C'est juste cette belle morsure dont tu m'as gratifié cette nuit, pour montrer à tous que tu es ma compagne.

- Ça fait si mal que ça ? Tu pourrais te faire un baume pour faire disparaître la marque et la douleur.

- Je ne le ferais pas, ou alors tu me marquerais à chaque transformation. J'ai déjà supporté plus pénible comme douleur.

Une inspiration plus forte que les autres m'a enfin permis de savoir ce qui m'échappait.

- Pourquoi tu ne portes pas ton...?

Je n'ai pas fini ma phrase qu'elle m'a répondue.

- C'est désagréable de le porter lorsque je dors. Ça me comprime.

*

_**HG**_

Il a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes et sa langue s'est faufilée dans ma bouche pour y trouver la mienne. Un instant plus tard, il a arrêté le baiser, puis s'est levé, nu comme un ver. Une vision qui ne m'a pas gênée plus ça.

- C'est un reste de ta transformation et de mes phéromones. On devrait se dépêcher si l'on veut avoir un petit déjeuner.

- Très bien, je remonte dans ma chambre,comme ça on ira plus vite. _Accio vêtements d'Hermione_.

*

_**SS**_

Je me suis retourné pour la voir porter une de mes chemises noires pour seul vêtement. Vision qui m'a titillé jusque sous le jet – froid – de la douche.

Enfin, je me suis rendu à la Grande Salle. Un café noir, corsé, sans sucre ne me serait pas de trop. Dans les rangs des Gryffondor, j'ai remarqué Hermione, attablée, à parler avec ses camarades infernaux.

La porte de la Grande Salle s'est ouverte brusquement pour laisser apparaître une espèce de petit lutin aux longs cheveux noirs.

- Sévie, Sévie !!!

J'ai avalé de travers mon café brûlant en reconnaissant la voix de l'enfant. J'ai à peine eu le temps de poser la tasse sur la table et d'ouvrir les bras pour que la petite vienne me coller une sorte de poulpe.

- Sevgi... J'ai dis dans un soupir.

Lena s'est installée calmement à côté de moi, et a eu un sourire.

- Tu lui as manqué, tu sais.

Je me suis retenu de lever les yeux au ciel. Bon sang de bonne femme ! Merlin me vienne en aide, ça allait être un miracle si j'en ressortais vivant. Même Voldemort était moins coriace que cette petite, laquelle continuait de s'accrocher à moi comme une bernique collée à son rocher, et à me parler :

- … Tu m'as manqué. C'est tes élèves tout ça ? Alors, Lena a dit vrai ! Dis, dis ! Est-ce que je pourrais aller avec tes élèves ? S'il te plait ! En plus, tu m'as dis que je me débrouillais bien avec les potions. Je suis grande en plus : j'ai bientôt cinq ans !

Je l'ai hissée sur mes genoux.

- Sevgi, tu ne peux pas venir avec moi. C'est dangereux, et je ne vais pas pouvoir te garder. C'est mon travail. Il faut que tu restes avec Lena. Quand tu seras plus grande, d'accord ?

- Mais... Lena ne sera pas là cet après-midi, qui va me garder ? Je vais m'ennuyer toute seule !

J'ai reporté mon regard sur Lena :

- Puis-je savoir où tu seras cet après-midi ?

- Dans le Londres sorcier, je dois aller chez mon ami Flavio, tu sais, le célèbre couturier. Il m'a fait toute une série de vêtements. Les essayer, faire les retouches me prendra toute l'après-midi, je ne peux pas emmener Sevgi avec moi.

Et me voilà obligé de capituler... Soit mais je vais y mettre une condition ! Foi de Serptentard.

Très bien Sevgi. Tu viendras à un de mes cours. Un seul et le dernier de la journée, mais tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller au lit faire une sieste en début d'après-midi, d'accord ?

- Oui, Sévie !

Par Merlin, cette petite passe ses mains autour de mon cou et me fais un câlin... Devant toute la Grande Salle. Mon ouïe fine me permet d'entendre un petit rire camouflé par un toussotement. Immédiatement, mon regard se pose sur Lupin. Je serre les dents. Lui, a les yeux rieurs, et un petit sourire sur les lèvres qu'il maintient fermé pour éviter le fou rire. Enfin, avec Sevgi sur les genoux, je ne peux même pas m'autoriser à un massacre. Je sors de mes pensées pour m'apercevoir que Sevgi regarde dans la même direction que moi. Elle aussi regarde le loup garou, avec de la curiosité cependant. Que va-t-il encore m'arriver ?

Je repose Sevgi au sol, me lève, regarde autour de moi pour vérifier que personne ne me regarde. Évidement, toute la Grande Salle a les yeux rivés sur Sevgi, et accessoirement sur moi. Tant pis au point où j'en suis... Je tends donc la main au petit lutin qui la saisi avec un grand sourire digne d'un Poufsouffle - et par les boxers en soie de Salazar – avec adoration. Nous avançons vers la porte des professeurs quand Lupin m'aborde :

- Severus, je ne savais pas tu avais une fille...

- Ce n'est...

Je suis coupé en plein élan par Sevgi, qui de sa voix claire et juvénile lui répond :

- Sévie est mon amoureux !!

Le ton est décidé, presque autoritaire...

…

…

… La honte...

Bien sur il a fallu que toutes les conversations s'arrêtent à ce moment. J'entends parfaitement le sifflement suivi du grondement rageur de ma belle.

Merlin, ma compagne de panthère noire va me déchiqueter. Affronter le Mage Noir en comparaison, se révèlera être une promenade de santé à côté de la gueulante qui s'annonce...

Lena, qu'as-tu encore fait ?

*

_**HG**_

Harry et Ron discutent de la petite, qui de loin semble lui ressembler diablement. Non mais il va m'entendre lui ! Comment ose-t-il faire des infidélités dans mon dos, quand bien même elles soient passées ?!! Je ne l'accepte pas, tout simplement.

Harry est par terre, les mains sur les côtés, un fou rire interminable, inextinguible lui coupant le souffle, il se roule sur le sol, d'un côté vers l'autre et vice versa. Des larmes s'échappent deses paupières. Ron n'est pas en meilleur état que lui. Il se tient les côtes, contre le mur de la salle Commune. En larmes également.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tout les deux à rire. Reprenez-vous enfin !

- Et... Et tu as vu sa tête quand elle a dit : « Sévie est mon amoureux !! »... Sévie... Hoquète Harry.

Et brusquement, les voilà repartis dans un concert de rire. Insupportable. Je prends mes affaires et je les laisse, Harry tapant du poing sur le sol.

*

_**SS**_

J'emmène Sevgi dans mes appartements. Une porte de bois sombre en plus dans mes quartiers. Je la pousse, c'est sans doute la chambre de Sevgi et Salazar seul sait comment le vieux fou a rajouté cette annexe.

- Sevgi, j'ai cours, je ne vais pas pouvoir m'occuper de toi, ce matin.

- Tu vas me laisser toute seule ?

La petite a déjà les yeux – noirs – pleins de larmes. Hum... Je me sens un peu mal à l'aise. Il faut que je trouve une solution. Je n'en vois qu'une et elle ne me dit rien qui vaille, pourtant je dois m'y résoudre car je suis coincé.

- Va dans le salon, sur le canapé, et attend-moi. Je vais arranger ça.

Je vais à ma cheminée, prends une pincée de poudre de Cheminette.

- Appartements de Remus Lupin à Poudlard. Lupin ?

Je n'ai que la tête dans la cheminée, je le vois me regarder.

- Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- J'aurais... Besoin de toi, pour s'occuper de Sevgi. Lena n'est pas là, moi, j'ai cours, et je ne peux pas la laisser seule.

- Tu veux que je la garde...

- C'est possible ?

- Oui. Je n'ai pas cours, je ne reprends que cet après-midi.

- Bien. Il faut juste qu'elle mange, et qu'elle fasse la sieste après. Vers 14h00.

Je file en vitesse, laissant Sevgi avec le loup garou. Je m'occuper avec les cours, en évitant les catastrophes, devenant de plus en plus nerveux au fur et à mesure que le double cours Gryffondor / Serpentard – septième année – s'annonce.

Enfin, c'est l'heure. Je passe à mes quartiers, réveille Sevgi et la ramène à la salle de cours. Les élèves entrent, sans un bruit. Je leur tourne le dos le temps d'installer Sevgi sur le bureau et en lui recommandant le silence. Elle a déjà fait quelques potions avec moi, et commence à bien me connaître.

Je sens la tension de ma compagne qui est à côté de Londubat qui suit ce qu'elle lui demande de faire. Il semble d'ailleurs très nerveux : il sent que s'il fait ne serait-ce que la moindre chose de travers il va se faire incendier de ma part et de la sienne.

Je laisse apparaître la recette du jour : régénération sanguine. Sevgi, toujours perchée sur mon bureau, regarde les élèves aller chercher les ingrédients, et fronce les sourcils lorsqu'elle s'aperçoit qu'ils se trompent. Elle reste silencieuse tel que je lui ai demandé.

Au milieu de l'heure, j'entame mon inspection pour lister les dangers potentiels et nombreux dans la classe. Drago s'en sort bien, Londubat est trempé de sueur, au bord de l'apoplexie, Hermione serre les dents, sa potion va bien. Je reviens vers l'avant de la classe et m'aperçoit que Sevgi n'est plus sur le bureau. Je vois rouge. Un très rapide regard circulaire. Rien. Et puis, je la trouve entre Potter et Weasley, un ingrédient dans la main.

- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ceci ?

Ma voix est froide, basse. Ils se raidissent. Ils savent qu'ils vont avoir droit à une gueulante en règles, des points en moins et une collection de retenues. Enfin, c'est sans compter l'intervention de Sevgi :

- Sévie, je leur ai simplement évité une explosion horrible. Tu m'as toujours répété qu'on ne met pas des poils de bélier noir d'Andalousie avec de la poudre d'armoise. J'ai juste voulu éviter qu'ils se blessent. Dis, tu m'en veux pas, Sévie ?

Sa lèvre inférieure tremble sous mon silence et mon regard fixe. Potter sent l'orage venir et cache Sevgi derrière lui. Comme si j'allais luis faire quelque chose !

- Non, Sevgi, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Je suis Maître de Potion, j'aurais évité la catastrophe, tu n'aurais pas du interférer dans le cours, c'est dangereux, je lui explique d'une voix douce.

Je reprends avec une voix froide :

- Messieurs Weasley et Potter, vous devez une fière chandelle à une enfant de 4 ans. J'espère que vous sentez enfin l'étendue de votre ignorance.

Je m'adresse à toute la classe :

- Entaillez-vous tous le pouce avec le couteau d'argent, trois gouttes de sang. Mettez tout ça dans des fioles, étiquetez-les à votre nom que j'évolue vos résultats, et sortez de cette classe. Exécution !

Ils filent tous comme s'ils avaient le diable aux trousses sauf ma compagne qui a une colère terrible pour moi.

- Agnès, retourne dans ta chambre. Miss Granger a quelque chose à me dire.

Elle s'en va par la cheminée. Enfin, Hermione craque :

- Severus Tobias Snape, tu vas t'expliquer immédiatement ! Hurle-t-elle.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Et voilà ! Alors comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre ??? La petite vous plait ??? Bon c'était un gros clin d'œil pour MissMad qui me motive à écrire, en plus je trouve que le prénom de la petite lui va bien au final ! (Je parle d'Agnès, Sevgi n'est qu'en vérité un surnom et on va connaître son origine dès le prochain chapitre !!). J'espère que ma petite surprise t'a plus !


	14. Découvertes

Salut à tous,

Je poste un autre chapitre…

Je remercie Chopin et son fabuleux « Nocturne in c-sharp minor », Sentenced « Killing me killing you », et encore Tool avec son « 10,000 days (Wings for Marie part 2) ». Voilà qui m'a décidé et aidé à écrire ce chapitre d'une traite ou presque.

Je remercie ma fabuleuse bêta Alatariel Melawen pour son boulot de relecture, de corrections… Egalement merci à toi MissMad, après tout, c'est ce fichu rappel qui m'a fait avancer. Merci à Pilgrim, une personne que je cache sous un pseudo, pas un lecteur, ni un membre de ce site, tu m'as aidée pour les idées de bases, il y a déjà cinq mois et des poussières...

Merci à tous les lecteurs/lectrices soit qui me lisent, et ceux bien sur qui me laissent un commentaire… Continuez ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

Pour ce chapitre-ci, Severus mentionne deux personnages que j'ai créés de toutes pièces, ils n'appartiennent qu'à moi. De même, vous remarquerez bien assez tôt que le chapitre est presque entièrement selon le point de vue de Severus… Pas de panique !

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Rowling, sauf mes quelques personnages : Sevgi, Lena, Ludwig, et Erika.

Place aux RARs :

**&mayelle :** merci pour ton commentaire, voici l'explication, un peu mini et un maxi lemon... mon premier !!! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira comme ceux d'avant.

**Ste7851 :** Tu as toutes les explications dans ce chapitre, ne ronge plus ton frein, enjoy... Et merci pour le commentaire !

**Eileen19 :** J'aime tes commentaires toujours observateurs, en général ça me recadre bien, ils me permettent de savoir ce que les lecteurs n'ont pas forcément compris... ça m'aide pas mal, pour trouver des justifications qui tiennent la route... En tout cas voilà un chapitre... Assez important dans la progression. Merci du commentaire, j'espère que ça va te plaire.

**Els :** Merci du commentaire, tu es mon 90è commentaires *__* super chouette !!!!! Merci ! Voilà le chapitre !

Bonne lecture à tous !!!

**Chapitre 14 :** **Découvertes**

_**SS**_

Aie ! Ma compagne est furieuse, et encore le mot me semble bien faible.

- Je vais t'expliquer mais avant tout, on va dans mes quartiers. Les autres n'ont aucun besoin de savoir ça. Tu me suis ?

Elle hoche la tête, sans un mot. La colère risque d'exploser sinon.

- Appartements de Severus Snape.

Nous y voilà, avant qu'elle ne parle – ne hurle – je pose un index sur mes lèvres, Sevgi ne doit rien savoir. Je nous dirige en hâte vers ma chambre, que j'insonorise et que je cèle rapidement d'un sort informulé et sans baguette. Les narines de ma tendre palpitent. Elle ne tiendra pas longtemps.

- Explique-toi.

Les mots sont rauques et déformés, j'ai bien du mal à les reconnaître. Elle reprend :

- Qui est pour toi cette Lena ? Qui est cette Agnès ? Depuis quand tu les connais ? Comment ? A-t-elle été ta maîtresse, cette blondasse ? Pourquoi se permet-elle ces familiarités ? De quel _droit_ se le permet-elle ? Elle te touche encore et je l'explose ! Est-ce que je suis assez claire ?!

Le débit est haché, menaçant, dominateur. Je comprends pourquoi les lionnes font la loi… Ses yeux se sont changés en deux fentes à peine perceptibles.

- Suis-je assez claire ??

Le ton augmente. Il est temps que je réponde avant que tout Poudlard ne se fracasse et ne s'effondre.

- Tu l'es suffisamment. Lena n'a jamais été qu'une amie, et tu ne la connais pas encore assez pour savoir que, définitivement, elle n'est pas mon genre. Lena est écervelée et un peu… Agaçante. Agnès est une sorcière de Sang pur, ses parents ont été tués par Voldemort lui-même, ils n'étaient pas de son avis sur la question de la pureté du sang. Elle ne devait avoir que quelques mois. Lena est sa marraine, elle l'a prit sous son aile puisque de mon côté, je ne pouvais lui offrir un foyer stable, être espion ne m'a jamais permis d'avoir une épouse ou une quelconque famille, et il me semble même que je sois bien piètre dans ce domaine. Agnès m'a toujours apprécié, je suis son parrain comme je le suis pour Drago. Les parents d'Agnès étaient des amis que l'on n'oublie pas, ma famille en un sens. J'ai rencontré Ludwig, le père d'Agnès, en France, là où j'ai passé mon stage pour être Maître des Potions. Dès le premier jour, le courant est passé et nos ressemblances physiques étaient souvent mises en avant. Il m'a présenté son épouse Erika. On a toujours été en contact. J'ai rencontré Lena plus tard. Il y a à peine huit ans, lors d'une soirée d'un ennui épouvantable, du moins selon mon point de vue. Lena était une très bonne amie à eux, elle est une personne qui aime toucher les gens, c'est une tactile. Elle a d'ailleurs toujours aimé me faire râler en entretenant ces manies. Je m'y suis fait, c'est tout, mais je n'apprécie pas pour autant le traitement, ça te rassure ?

Ses yeux de nouveau humains, le corps saturé d'une colère qui n'avait plus lieu d'être, elle me regardait fixement, comme si elle cherchait à me disséquer. Elle s'est agitée, les yeux regardants dans tous les sens sans vouloir croiser les miens. Elle semblait prête à vouloir dire quelque chose sans pouvoir s'y résoudre.

Je me suis approché, doucement, mes mains l'ont touchée et mes bras se sont refermés pour la presser contre moi ? J'ai posé mon front contre le sien et sans même fermer les yeux, et avec une facilité déconcertante, j'ai basculé dans son esprit.

Toutes ses émotions me ballotaient dans tous les sens. Elle avait très envie de me croire mais elle avait peur que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve.

_« Qu'a cela ne tienne. » _

Je suis sortis doucement de ses pensées et j'ai murmuré quelques mots, j'avais une expérience à réaliser.

- _Interchangeleshardes._

J'ai pris ses lèvres, doucement d'abord, avec ma bouche et comme je devais mesurer une tête de plus, je lui ai fait pencher la tête en arrière, mes mains accrochées à ses hanches. Tout c'est accéléré brusquement lorsque j'ai libéré dans l'air mes phéromones qui avaient pour but de la rassurer, lui faire tourner la tête, l'enivrer, lui faire perdre pied, la laisser aller.

Mon animal en a eu marre de ne pouvoir toucher sa peau, alors mes mains ont défait son attache pour enlever sa cape. Nous n'étions plus rattachés que par la bouche mais la douceur n'avait plus vraiment cours. Nous étions comme des affamés, voraces, des gourmands. Mes mains ont trainés sur son cou pour la chatouiller, j'ai senti quelques frissons. Il a fallu ensuite enlever le pull, nos visages se sont un peu éloignés et je l'ai ôté en le jetant négligemment quelques part sur le sol. Sa chemise a été déboutonnée et mes mains se sont réfugiées sur ses flancs chauds qui se sont immédiatement couvert d'une chair de poule. C'est à ce moment que j'ai sentis ses mains tenter de délacer mes attaches et mes nombreux boutons. Ma cape, ma redingote sont tombées rapidement. La chemise noire à manches longues a dû l'intriguer parce qu'elle a cessé de m'embrasser. Elle m'a regardé fixement, puis doucement défait quelques boutons sans se douter du tableau qu'elle représentait : la chemise blanche ouverte, en dessous, un soutient gorge noir bordé d'un liseré rouge qui révélait une superbe poitrine d'un blanc nacré, un ensemble que j'avais choisi lors que la dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

*

_**HG**_

La scène était troublante : mon compagnon dégageait une odeur… ensorcelante. Sa chemise noire m'avait scotchée quelque part. Je la trouvais fantastique sur sa personne. J'avais faim. J'avais soif. Et je ne savais surtout plus à quel saint me vouer, si ce n'est à ses douces mains qui me faisaient tourner la tête. Toute la colère accumulée se changeait en passion vorace, que je ne savais maîtriser. L'homme ne me semblait plus vraiment le même. Tombé le masque : ses yeux noirs comme l'encre de Chine me semblaient encore plus noirs, plus brulants, ce n'était plus que des billes brillantes, qui attiraient mon regard, dans lesquelles j'aurais sans aucun doute pu me noyer. Mes yeux sont tombés sur sa gorge pâle, diaphane, j'ai ouvert la chemise après avoir défaits tous ces innombrables boutons, qu'il semblait affectionner mais qui ne me simplifiaient aucunement la tâche. Mes gestes sont devenus plus brusques, saccadés comme si quelqu'un me manipulait. La chemise est tombée sur le sol, me révélant ce torse parfait. J'ai longuement caressé du regard cette peau qui m'appelait. Avec ma vision plus précise, j'ai même vu ses frissons.

*

_**SS**_

Je me suis rendu compte que mes phéromones la poussait, qu'elle ne maîtrisait plus trop ses gestes. Elle n'était plus qu'envie et instinct. J'ai fait tomber sa chemise, je me suis rapproché d'elle pour la coller contre moi, son dos contre mon torse. Mes mains ont trouvé la fermeture de la jupe, qui un instant plus tard a fini par terre, en effleurant légèrement sa peau, j'ai doucement retiré ses collants. Je l'ai retournée contre moi, me suis redressé pour capturer encore une fois sa bouche, pour la mordiller, la faire gonfler, lui faire perdre le souffle. Je me suis éloigné d'un pas pour voir comment l'ensemble lui allait. Personnellement, je le trouvais parfait, terriblement tentant. Je me suis rapproché, je l'ai prise dans mes bras et l'ai faite basculer sur le lit. Là, elle a commencé à se tortiller sous moi, j'ai plongé ma tête dans mon cou pour lui faire un suçon pour marquer de mon sceau ma compagne. Mes mains sont passées sur ses bras suivies de très près par ma bouche pour goutter la saveur de sa chair. Là où la peau est la plus fine, la plus douce, au creux de son coude, au poignet, ma langue a dessiné des arabesques pour remonter jusqu'à son épaule.

Bien sur, j'ai aussi traversé sa poitrine, son ventre, ses flancs que j'ai couvert de baisers. Je ne me savais pas si savant et pourtant Hermione gémissait, le souffle assez rapide, les battements de son cœur, effrénés comme lors d'une course. Ses mains agrippaient le drap de soie vert foncé et puis mes mains ont trouvé un endroit clé, sensible à souhait. Au creux des hanches, tout près de l'os, surtout le côté droit. Mes lèvres ont happé la peau et l'ont fait rouler doucement, les gémissements d'Hermione se sont transformés en cris, ses mains se sont glissées dans mes cheveux et elle a appuyé sur ma tête pour me coller contre elle, dans l'espoir peut-être, de me stopper. Apparemment c'était un point hyper sensible qui a amené un sourire carnassier sur mes lèvres. J'ai délaissé l'endroit pour descendre titiller le nombril et descendre encore plus bas sur une cuisse, sur le genou, la face intérieure de la cuisse, descendre sur le mollet, caresser les fines chevilles, les goutter aussi. A la même allure, je suis remonté, refait le chemin en sens inverse. Elle a saisi mon regard, ses yeux marron dilatés comme jamais, voilés de désir.

Je me suis rapproché de sa bouche pour la saisir et l'embrasser férocement, à l'image même du bouillonnement qui me tenaillait depuis le début. Etant à l'étroit dans mon pantalon, je me suis concentré quelques secondes pour qu'il s'enlève et aille quelque part dans la chambre, peu m'importais, d'un sort, toujours sans baguette !

En me sentant en boxer, Hermione s'est raidie un peu. J'ai commencé à lui embrasser les épaules, le cou, en mettant mon poids sur mes avant-bras. J'ai réussi à me faufiler entre ses jambes pour ne plus surélever que mon torse. J'ai baissé les bretelles de son soutien-gorge et l'ai légèrement soulevée d'un avant-bras pendant que la main défaisait l'attache. Il est tombé également au sol. Lorsque j'ai vu sa poitrine, j'ai eu le souffle coupé. D'une taille raisonnable avec une belle forme, d'un blanc ivoire, sauf les pointes. J'ai tout de suite été séduit. Une main pour en caresser un pendant que ma bouche faisait quelques ravages, sans doute une vision d'un paradis que je n'oublierais pas de sitôt. J'ai bien sûr fait l'inverse, pas de jaloux mes chéris ! Aussi sec, je me suis redressé pour voir Hermione, la tête en arrière, les cheveux éparpillés comme une corolle de fleur délicate. J'ai plongé les mains dans ses cheveux ainsi que la tête, nos corps collés l'un contre l'autre. J'ai sentis des mains parcourir mon dos, de la nuque aux reins, passer sur mes flancs, grimper sur mes épaules puis glisser sur mes bras.

J'entendais en bruit de fond, en boucle une pensée d'Hermione :

_« Plus, continue, plus… »_

Doucement, j'ai entrepris d'enlever le tanga en dentelle noir assorti au soutien-gorge. Il a glissé le long de ses jambes, elle-même a soulevé les hanches pour me faciliter la tache. A peine a-t-il touché le sol qu'elle a posé les mains sur mes hanches, je l'ai regardée, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu n'es pas obligée, je ne te forcerais pas à…

_« Silence ! J'ai envie. »_

_« Vos désirs sont des ordres Miss. »_

J'ai reposé mes hanches contre les siennes. Elle a sursauté lorsqu'elle m'a senti contre sa cuisse. J'ai repris mes activités précédentes : l'embrasser, l'enivrer.

Mes phéromones l'ont encore apaisée, mise en confiance. A tel point qu'elle se tordait sous mes doigts et ses gémissements résonnaient comme une musique, un rythme à suivre, une invitation.

Je me suis doucement allongé sur elle, enlacés nos mains et je me suis approché d'elle, j'ai cherché son regard, elle m'a souri puis elle a collé ses hanches contre les miennes. Elle me donnait la permission d'entrer.

Avec des gestes doux, j'ai commencé à entrer, je me suis arrêté dès que j'ai senti une barrière.

_« Détend-toi mon Ange, je vais y aller doucement. »_

Les parois m'ont parus moins crispées alors j'ai poussé tranquillement, et au dernier moment, je me suis presque entièrement retiré, pour avancer un peu plus rapidement et d'un coup de hanche habilement dosé j'ai fais céder son l'hymen. Je me suis arrêté aussitôt.

_« Ça va mon Ange ? Je ne t'ai pas fais trop mal ? »_

_« Presque pas, ça va passer tout de suite. »_

Après quelques minutes, j'ai recommencé à bouger dans sa chaleur. Mon torse collé à sa poitrine en une longue caresse. J'ai commencé à me perdre dans les sensations et la panthère noire en moi a repris les rênes en alternant les rythmes pour retarder l'orgasme que nous sentions poindre.

*

_**HG**_

Tout se mélange. Chaleur. Force. Odeur. Sa peau douce. Quelques rougeurs dans son cou. Ses cheveux qui me chatouillent. Mes bras sont agrippés à lui, une pulsion me dit que si je referme mes cuisses autour de son bassin cela sera mieux. Je m'exécute, et il s'ancre plus profondément en moi et…

*

_**SS**_

Tiens, je crois que j'ai trouvé un autre endroit clé. Qu'a cela ne tienne ma belle, tu vas prendre ton pied, promesse de Serpentard. J'accélère le rythme pour venir butter sur ce coin qui lui plait tant. Je suis au chaud comme jamais depuis qu'elle a accroché ses jambes autour de mon bassin, je la prends dans mes bras et nous soulève après quelques bons coups de bassins, je sens qu'elle a atteint le septième ciel, je la suis de peu dans un rugissement rauque. Nous retombons sur le lit, encore enlacés, couvert de sueur. Je la sens partir dans les bras de Morphée alors je la serre dans les miens et d'un rapide _Accio,_ la couverture vient sur nous. Avant de m'endormir, je me promets tout de même de recommencer au moins trois fois dès le réveil.

*

_**HG**_

Après ce qu'il me parait des heures, j'ouvre un œil puis l'autre, Severus me tient dans ses bras et me regarde dormir depuis je ne sais combien de temps. Une sorte d'élancement, de courbature émane de mon bas ventre, je rougis. Lui, me scrute avec un petit sourire amusé. Il me lorgne comme si j'étais une friandise.

- Oui, et une excellente même, Miss Granger.

Pour cette répartie, je resserre mes muscles, faisant réagir le membre encore en moi, celui-ci se durcit, Severus me regarde avec un sourcil levé.

- Au travail, professeur Snape !

_« Insatiable ! »_

Pourtant, il recommence et bien vite, j'ai l'impression d'être ivre, tout va vite. Il accélère encore le rythme, nous voilà haletants et nous explosons rapidement, dans un cri.

_« Madame est satisfaite ? »_ ose-t-il me dire après quelques secondes.

Je ne réponds même pas, je suis couverte de sueur et j'ai grand besoin d'une douche. Il le sent et se retire tranquillement. Nous allons ensemble à la douche, et cette fois-ci, je le mets KO très, très, très rapidement, il est adossé au mur, et l'eau coule sur lui, une pure image érotique et décadente.

Encore, l'envie me vient une fois de plus. Apparemment, j'ai dû le penser un peu trop fort car il me regarde, assez incrédule.

- Hermione, ça fait déjà trois fois !

- Seulement trois fois, tu n'as pas envie toi ? Tu es déjà fatigué ? Sévie est fatigué, Sévie est fatigué !

Il secoue la tête comme abasourdit.

- Attends que l'on ait mangé. Tu vas demander grâce.

*

_**SS**_

Elle ouvre de grands yeux. Aurais-je dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

- Mince ! Harry et Ron ! Ils vont se demander où je suis passée.

- Mais non ! Potter et Weasley peuvent vivre un week-end sans toi. Potter trouvera bien un arrangement.

- Un week-end ??? Mais je ne peux pas, mes révisions pour les ASPICs, mes devoirs…

Je la fais taire par un baiser prometteur et même plus que ça… Je me décolle de sa bouche, je lève un sourcil. Elle est à point.

- Je me débrouillerais. Recommence !

Avec joie ma belle !! Pendant quelques heures ont recommence… Une fois… Deux fois… Trois fois… Quatre… Puis cinq… Puis une sixième parce que je suis en forme. Il faut aussi que je vois comment va Sevgi. Je le dis à Hermione et d'un sort, mes vêtements sont sur moi.

- Tu me l'apprendras, dis ?

- Pour que tu me fuies après ? Surement pas.

J'ouvre la porte de la chambre de Sevgi… Qui n'est pas là. Je fronce les sourcils.

- Sevgi ?

Une feuille s'envole jusque sous mon nez : c'est l'écriture de Lena… Elle a du venir ici pendant que je faisais l'amour avec Hermione, encore heureux que j'ai insonorisé la pièce et fermé la porte.

Severus,

Je suis passée te voir à ton bureau, mais il n'y avait personne. Je suis passée prendre Sevgi dans tes quartiers et personne non plus, rien que Sevgi, qui m'a prévenue que tu devais parler avec une de tes étudiantes. Sevgi a mangé, elle est avec moi dans mon appartement à Poudlard, je suis avec un de tes collègues, un certain Remus Lupin, et Sirius Black, si tu veux venir, tu peux.

Lena.

- Désolé Lena, mais je ne peux pas, j'ai mieux à faire que de supporter que Lupin et Black.

J'ai claqué des mains et un elfe a transplané devant moi.

- J'aimerai un plateau de nourriture pour deux personnes, plus un café noir, sans sucre, et bien corsé.

- Léda apporte ça tout de suite monsieur.

En effet, l'elfe apporte ça environ une dizaine de secondes plus tard, puis repart en cuisine. Je prends le plateau, retourne dans la chambre où m'attend Hermione, sur un flanc dans le sens de la largeur du lit, un pan de drap sur ses hanches. Exquise indécence.

- Sevgi est avec Lena, Lupin et Black. J'ai apporté à manger.

Faire des galipettes toute la fin de l'après midi et une partie de la soirée creuse, quoi qu'on en dise, je suis prêt à en témoigner. Hermione aussi. A nous deux, le plateau est vite goulotté. Il repart vers la salle à manger où les elfes le prendront. Je regarde Hermione avec un grand sourire.

- A nous deux ma belle.

J'utilise mes lectures pour satisfaire ma compagne qui se fait dangereusement sensuelle. Rien qu'un bouquin moldu bien caché dans ma bibliothèque… J'ai quand même retenu certaines choses, et j'arrive à la faire hurler. Après un orgasme particulièrement fort, je fais venir une potion d'un _accio_.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Potion de contraception. Avec le Lord Noir dans les parages, je ne veux pas que tu perdes un enfant. Surtout qu'à chaque fin d'année, vous nous faites toujours un petit quelque chose de périlleux.

*

_**HG**_

Il a un petit sourire narquois perché sur ses lèvres. Je m'endors tranquillement contre lui. Demain, il fera jour et on pourra recommencer. Si les filles savaient ce qu'elles perdaient…

*

_**SS**_

Je viens d'entendre les dernières pensées de mon Amour endormi. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Je ne tarde pas à m'endormir après toute cette débauche… J'ai ma douce pour tout le week-end avec moi, ma dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, est une note comme quoi je devrais poser un bon sortilège de répulsion à toutes les entrées de mes appartements, personne ne dois me gêner pour mon emploi du temps. Très Serpentard…

*

_**HG**_

Je me réveille dans une chaleur bienfaisante et complètement courbaturée au niveau du dos, légèrement aphone aussi. J'embrasse le rond de l'épaule de Severus qui grogne dans son sommeil. Une idée me percute, avec un sourire. Ma main descend et à tâtons saisi doucement le membre également endormi de mon Aimé. Le grognement se transforme en un gémissement particulièrement sexy, ce qui me donne un énième coup de chaud, au niveau des reins et du ventre. Après quelques caresses, Severus ouvre enfin les yeux.

- La tentation faite femme et sur mesure. Je vais vieillir prématurément, tu sais, si tu continues comme ça…

Je le guide pour qu'il trouve l'entrée, quoi qu'il me semble assez réveillé. Pour la première fois, je suis en position dominante, je suis un peu mal à l'aise, là, offerte à ses regards et à ses mains baladeuses.

- _Ne crains rien, il n'y a rien que je n'ai déjà vu, belle Andromaque_, dit-il en français.

Je fronce les sourcils. Andromaque ?

_« C'est le nom de cette position. »_

*

_**SS**_

Ne se doute-t-elle pas de la sensualité qu'elle dégage ainsi ? C'en ai presque trop pour mon cœur qui manque un battement. Elle allie la douceur et l'hésitation, mélange absolument craquant. Je l'aide un peu, je la tiens et elle fait onduler son bassin, c'est lancinant. Et bientôt, je ne tiens plus, je reprends le contrôle en la basculant sur le côté et j'accélère dangereusement pour éteindre le brasier qu'elle a allumé.

*

_**HG**_

Ça brûle. Ça va vite et les sensations affluent, des picotements d'attente sur ma peau, des frissons. Je claque des dents, j'ai chaud, nous sommes trempés de sueur. Seuls, tous les deux. Plus rien d'autre que l'autre n'existe. Je suis arquée, ça va arriver dans quelques instants, je le sais, tout comme mon corps en est douloureusement conscient. Je suis tendue comme la corde d'un arc. Severus accélère encore. Lui aussi, est presque prêt à partir au Nirvana. Nous le sentons, nous sommes agrippés l'un à l'autre. Poudlard, les cours, les profs, et les devoirs n'existent plus, même mes amis, mes camarades me semblent loin, tant Severus assure comme une Maître. Un sourire tendre apparaît sur son visage et je crois que c'est grâce à cette image que je suis partie.

*

_**SS**_

La voilà qui bascule son corps, l'arque tant la jouissance qui la terrasse doit être forte. Ses parois intimes se crispent spasmodiquement et je vois des étoiles à mon tour.

*

_**HG**_

Nous restons un long moment comme cela. Dans les bras de l'autre. Il passe ses doigts machinalement sur mon bras, son visage caché dans mon cou. Sa respiration est comme la mienne – rapide. Peu à peu, elle revient à la normale.

Il a relevé son visage pour m'embrasser, sa langue contre la mienne pour un ballet enfiévré. Il trouve ma main et entrelace nos doigts et pour une raison qui m'est inconnue, j'aime ça. J'apprécie ce contact, cette vision, comme une promesse implicite. Sa main est douce et chaude. Il me regarde avec ses yeux noirs, avec une mine presque grave :

- Hermione Granger, je suis fou de vous. Je t'aime mon Ange.

Mon cœur qui a manqué un battement, se remet à battre, la sérénité m'envahit, après cette déclaration, j'ai l'impression que plus rien ne peux m'atteindre. Je sens son regard sur moi et je lui souris.

- Moi aussi, Severus Snape, je vous aime. Après ce traitement, tu peux être sûr que je ne te laisserais pas filer, je murmure assez fort cependant pour qu'il m'entende.

OOOOOOO0OOOOOOOOOOO

Ceux/celles qui sont partantes pour un tel traitement de faveur me laissent un commentaire…

Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Je m'en sors bien avec ce premier lemon ?


	15. Mises à jour des éléments restants

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Rowling, je ne gagne pas d'argent pour ce texte, je fais juste ceci pour le plaisir !

Merci donc, à ma fabuleuse bêta Alatariel Melawen, qui s'accroche, malgré mes temps de parutions assez décousus, et qui corrige tout ! Je remercie également MissMad, qui m'a bien poussé pour que j'écrive la suite, alors que je n'avais plus rien à dire après le chapitre-lemon.

Je remercie tous les lecteurs, et ceux qui osent poster des commentaires, ceux-ci me vont droit au cœur !

Enfin, je tiens à m'excuser pour ce temps d'arrêt, nécessaire je dois dire, écrire ce lemon a été un passage obligatoire dans cette histoire, mais aussi pour moi, et vider tout un tas de choses personnelles. La suite a donc été plutôt dure à trouver, trouver les bons mots.

Au final, je ne suis pas mécontente de moi puisque je peux vous dire qu'il reste 10 chapitres à écrire, en comptant celui-ci. J'ai les titres, et donc ce qu'il faut mettre à l'intérieur je n'aurais pas de problème pour trouver !

J'ai également pris mon temps pour d'autres projets, tels qu'écrire une autre fic, en 10 chapitres « Révèle-toi », qui est en cours de parution, j'ai posté également un OS sur le pairing Harry/Severus, et la suite est également parue !

Également un grand merci pour m'avoir permis de passer la barre des 100 commentaires, je remercie donc **Eirann4ever** qui a tiré le numéro gagnant. Remise d'un cadeau : tu as le droit de me poser la question de ton choix, et je ferais parvenir la réponse pour tous !

Les RARs :

**&Mayelle :** si si, je comprends comme tu l'attendais... moi aussi même si j'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir me dépatouiller correctement... Voici donc la suite ! Et le prochain chapitre, je l'espère ne tardera pas à être tapé... Merci donc pour ce commentaire !

**Eileen19 :** Salut ! Tout d'abord merci pour ce commentaire assez drôle à lire, et en fait, je peux t'assurer que l'on peux le faire de six fois, la même nuit... en fait, une amie a stoppé à sept fois... bien évidement son homme souhaitais encore plus, on leur donne un doigt, ils nous prennent le bras ! Cependant je ne peux rien te dire pour moi... je ne suis toujours pas passé sur le billard... hum. Je ne peux te répondre quant aux «hypothétiques amantes » de Severus, j'aime bien laisser cela dans le silence, puisque cela me fendrait le cœur qu'elle ne soit pas sa première, mais en même temps où pouvons nous chopper tant d'adresse sans pour autant mettre en pratique...? Bref, une question assez délicate... mais que n'apprenons-nous pas par les livres (ou fanfics !) !

**inconnue :** Salut à toi ! Comme précédemment expliqué, on peut tenir plus de six fois d'affiler... Merci pour le « joli lemon », c'est mon premier, et je me dis que finalement il n'est peu être pas si mal que cela. Rassurante idée !

**Ste7851 :** Merci à toi ! J'ai eu du mal à me décider pour l'écrire... et en un seul jet... (pas de propos tendancieux !). Voici la suite !

**MissMad :** effectivement elle n'a pas dit « grâce »... j'y remédierais un peu plus tard, promis ! Pour la plus grande joie de notre sulfureux professeur ! Merci de m'avoir aidée sur ce coup là !

**lillylabiche :** Ouf, je suis soulagée d'apprendre que je ne suis pas la seule à vouloir subir tous ces tourments de la part... de la terreur des cachots... bon rien qu'une idée qui fait rire, cela va sans dire ! (quoi que si le personnage existait réellement avec la même tête et la même façon d'être je signe le bail !). En tout cas, voilà le prochain chapitre !

**Eirann4ever :** Ah ! le fameux lemon et mon 100tième commentaire ! Bingo : maintenant, tu as le droit de poser la question de ton choix... tant que c'est dans mes cordes, je répondrais... Tu as bien vu du fait de leur phéromones : et de leur facultés à y aller plusieurs fois. Et bien d'après tout ce qu'on a pu me parler autour du sexe, les premiers temps nous sommes très actifs, plein de désirs pour le compagnon ou la compagne de notre choix (jusqu'à environ 5 fois par jours...), bref, je m'en suis inspiré, ainsi qu'une conversation entre fille avec une amie lors d'un cours de latin... Et bien en fait pour le Lien, un autre problème se pose... et il est montré rapidement du problème qu'il pose... Quant à Severus, pas de panique pour le moment, c'est plutôt un vent de folie qui va secouer Poudlard, le chapitre prochain ! Merci en tout cas, pour tout ces commentaires !

**Leeloo L :** Merci pour tes commentaires, je publie enfin la suite. J'ai un peu cherché au départ comment expliquer le changement des points de vue... et puis les initiales ont plus donc j'ai laissé...

**Chlo :** Oui, je l'annonce dans mon bla bla un peu plus haut : 25 chapitres en tout ! Merci pour tes commentaires !

**Lola :** Même réponse que précédemment j'en serais quitte pour 25 chapitres au total ! Merci pour ton commentaire !

**fiona :** Idem... 25 chapitres à paraitre au total. Merci pour ce commentaire !

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre 15 :** **Mise à jour des éléments restants**

_**SS**_

Reprise des cours. Il me semble que le week-end a été très long et très court. Nous n'avons pas quitté la chambre, trop occupés à cartographier le corps de l'autre. Le réveil, un peu dur ce matin, puisque j'ai cherché le corps absent de ma belle qui devait rejoindre son dortoir.

_**HG**_

Les deux premières heures ont été dures : j'étais à mille lieux des cours, mille lieux de mes amis. Déjà en arrivant, Ron m'avait alpaguée, tout paniqué d'avoir perdu Harry qui s'était selon ses mots « volatilisé ».

Migraine en perspective.

Je l'ai rembarré fermement, je suis passée au dortoir me changer, prendre une énième douche dans un état second.

Dans la Grande Salle, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de railler Ron en constatant la présence d'Harry, qui me semblait pensif et soucieux.

J'avais l'impression d'être un robot, d'avancer par habitude. Je n'ai rien pu avaler. Je contemplais la nourriture d'un œil vide, amorphe.

« _Tu n'as pas faim ma belle ?_ »

Sa voix m'a fait sursauter, la connexion avait été instantanée, et surtout nous n'avions pas noués le lien.

« _Plus besoin, je crois, on l'a bouclé je te rappelle._ »

Sa voix était un peu trop douce, et perdue dans nos souvenirs je n'y ai pas prêté attention.

« _Ma belle, je veux bien que tu repenses à nos… Activités, mais évite de me faire tout partager, je doute que Minerva apprécie de me voir… réagir comme ça. Zut, on a un souci, je crois._ »

J'ai levé la tête vers la Table des Professeurs, pour voir un Remus pivoine, se tenant la tête entre ses mains.

« _Je crois que Lupin a eu le droit à des images exquises, il a l'air choqué à __vie. Pour__ un peu je le plaindrais._ »

La voix d'Harry m'a sortie de mes pensées :

- Il faut que je vous parle tous les deux, c'est important. On voit ça après le cours de Potion, si on survit.

Une grimace sur le visage d'Harry qui regardait vers mon cher et tendre. Ce dernier avait une sorte de sourire carnassier, et pour cause, le fait que notre directrice s'inquiète de la « migraine » de Lupin semblait le remplir d'une allégresse ironique.

- Je le sens en pleine forme. Et pas qu'un peu. Merlin nous vienne en aide.

_**SS**_

Quand je l'ai vue entrer dans la salle de cours, j'ai eu tout de suite envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de nous enfermer dans ma chambre, elle a eu un petit sourire quand elle a prit connaissance de mes pensées peu catholiques. J'ai su aussi que tous les jours de cette fichue année de cours allaient être le parcours du combattant. Puissance mille.

En effet, mon instinct de protection avait besoin d'un contact, au plus vite, effet du bouclage du Lien. Durdur pour mes nerfs.

Plus que jamais, le silence régnait dans ma salle de classe.

Je ne me rappelle plus à quel moment, la lumière s'est éteinte et l'eau a commencé à monter furieusement sous le coup de ma colère et de ma jalousie, de ma peur.

Je l'ai entendue murmurer à un élève d'aller chercher Dumbledore, et plus vite que ça. Ma colère a augmenté : je n'étais plus un gamin et je savais comment gérer moncours depuis belle lurette !

A travers mon brouillard d'émotion, je l'ai sentie arriver contre moi et me murmurer que tout allait bien, qu'elle était là, qu'il fallait que je me calme, que je rallume les Lumières et renvoyer l'eau là d'où elle venait. Et puisque cela n'avait aucun effet, elle nous a liée proprement, nos deux fronts collés l'un contre l'autre dans la réalité.

« _Severus, que se passe-t-il ?_ »

« _Je ne sais pas ma belle, je ne sais pas. J'ai eu envie que tu sois là contre moi, je n'ai pas pu attendre je crois, peur que tu disparaisses, je pense. J'ai pété les __plombs ?_ »

_« Oui, un effet de manque. Ils en parlaient dans le grimoire. Il faut que tu te maîtrise. Renvoie l'eau d'où elle vient._ »

« _Je ne veux pas que tu partes._ »

« _Je ne partirais pas non plus._ »

_**HG**_

Des bruits de pas dans le silence de la salle de classe.

Une voix bien connues s'élève dans le silence alors que je suis toujours reliée à Severus.

- Severus, peux-tu rendre la lumière dans ta classe, et faire redescendre l'eau, on patauge.

« _Je vais t'aider._ »

Tandis qu'il calme ses émotions, je repousse l'eau, petit à petit, les lumières se rallument. Mon front est toujours collé contre le sien, et bien que nos yeux soient fermés, je vois la scène.

_**HP**_

Le spectacle est effrayant. Snape est encore plus pâle que d'habitude et Hermione a les yeux fermés, le front collé contre le sien. Leurs mains et leurs doigts sont entrelacés. Les cheveux de mon amie tiennent l'air par la puissance de la magie qu'ils dégagent. Ils ressemblent à la chevelure d'une déesse furieuse.

Ce qui intrigue le plus est ce dôme, d'or et d'argent avec quelques veines de saumon, qui les entoure et les protège.

Hermione et Snape rouvrent les yeux, se détachent peu à peu l'un de l'autre et lorsqu'ils ne se touchent plus, le dôme s'efface.

Les yeux de Dumbledore, graves jusqu'alors retrouvent leur pétillement.

- Eh bien Severus, tu as bien failli nous noyer.

-Monsieur le Directeur.

- Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux en parler en tête-à-tête, et libérer tes élèves. Miss Granger, merci pour ce rôle de soupape.

Je ne rêve pas là ? Dumbledore parle de mécanique moldue, et à voir la tête de tous les Serpentard, ils n'ont rien compris.

_**HG**_

Harry pose sa main sur mon épaule.

- Il faut qu'on parle. Il va aussi falloir que tu mettes Ron au courant.

En effet, ce dernier semble un peu perdu. Nous nous installons dans un coin, dans une salle de cours vide.

Je regarde Harry, quelque peu tendue. Je ne sais pas quelle sera la réaction de Ron, et j'en ai plutôt peur.

- Hier soir, j'étais avec Dumbledore. Il m'a parlé d'un truc sur Voldemort, le fait qu'il serait soit disant « immortel ». il a crée des Horcruxes, en enfermant une partie de son âme dans un objet. D'après Dumbledore, il en aurait créé six volontairement, et le septième involontairement. Ron, tu te souviens en deuxième année, la Chambre des Secrets, tu sais le journal de Jedusor, c'en était un. Idem pour le Médaillon au Square Grimauld. On l'a trouvé et détruit. De son côté Dumbledore avait trouvé l'un des artefacts, une bague, on l'a également détruite avec l'épée de Godric Gryffondor. Il nous en reste trois à trouver.

- Harry, si je compte bien, il en reste quatre, ai-je intervenue.

- Oui, Hermione, en effet. Le quatrième, c'est moi, il a répondu avec un petit sourire triste.

Ron et moi, nous nous sommes exclamés au même moment, très surpris, atterrés.

- Il doit bien y avoir une autre solution !

- Si tu trouves un sort pour me faire revivre je ne suis pas contre… Dumbledore pense que Nagini – le serpent de Voldemort – en est un. Quant aux deux autres… on ne sait pas vraiment, une suspicion pour les reliques des fondateurs de Poudlard. La coupe de Poufsouffle et le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle. Voilà, vous savez tout.

A mon tour de me lancer, la peur au ventre, je me suis lancée :

- Euh Ron… Il faut que je t'explique le pourquoi de la scène en potion. As-tu entendu parler d'inséparables ou de couple inséparables ?

- Oui, c'est une sorte de vieille légende parmi les familles de Sang-Pur, ou de sorciers sans moldus. Quel rapport ?

- Eh bien… Severus Snape est mon inséparable. Et s'il a eu la réaction-là, en cours, c'est juste parce que l'on a bouclé le lien. Et il fallait que je le calme…

- Hermione, calme-toi. Je ne vais pas te manger. Ces couples très rares sont sacrés dans notre communauté. Les séparer est un crime. Si la Magie les choisi, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison. Bon soit, tu es avec Snape, je me demande comment tu fais pour le supporter… mais… Bon, je passerais outre… Enfin, j'essaierai, s'il ne me cherche pas des noises, ça ira…

_**AD**_

Je contemplais Severus depuis quelques minutes sans mot dire. A le voir s'agiter quelque peu mal à l'aise je me suis lancé :

- Vous vous doutez Severus que les élèves vont rapporter cela à leurs parents, et donc au Ministère et à la Gazette. Le temps que vous subissiez une batterie de tests attestant votre lien d'inséparable, il ne vous sera possible de vous voir, d'avoir un quelconque contact avec votre moitié.

Severus a fermé les yeux, et est devenu aussi livide qu'un cadavre.

- C'est impossible Albus vous le savez. Notre Lien est déjà si fort qu'à la moindre contrariété voilà ce qui arrive.

- J'ai bien peur que le Ministère nous envoie un de ces agents…

- Qui diable pourrait nous envoyer cette vermine de Fudge ?

- Ombrage, sans l'ombre d'un doute.

- Ça avait été un désastre la dernière fois… est-il si stupide qu'il veuille mettre la dernière pierre à un édifice déjà bien branlant ? Ce crapaud va nous empoisonner l'existence, et sa suffisance n'a d'égale que son imbécillité.

- Que d'éloge Severus… Ai-je souris.

- Vous savez comme moi que ça va mal finir.

- Certes. Et pourtant je vais laisser faire le Ministrère. Ainsi, j'attends de pouvoir la renvoyer chez elle, afin qu'elle ne remette plus les pieds ici. J'attends simplement sa chute. Changeons de sujet. Harry et moi avons détruit deux Horcruxes ce weekend, la bague des Gaunt, et le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard. Je suis maintenant absolument certain que les derniers sont la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle, le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle, et Nagini. Enfin, Harry sait également qu'il est lui-même un de ses objets maléfiques.

- Albus, le morveux va paniquer, comment trouver la coupe de et le diadème ? Par Merlin, vous oubliez que c'est Potter qui doit tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! S'il est mort, comment voulez-vous qu'il y parvienne ?

- Hé bien, je dois passer voir miss Granger à propos des contes de Beedle le Barde, je lui indiquerais que le conte des trois Reliques nous aidera. J'ai ici, la Pierre de résurrection, Harry a la cape d'invisibilité en sa possession, reste la baguette de Sureau que je recherche activement.

- Une meurtre doit être commis pour cela, c'est de la folie Albus !

- Ah Severus… Je vois bien là, qu'il me reste encore une chose à vous apprendre. Désarmez votre adversaire et la baguette en sa possession vous obéira, Olivander me l'a confirmé.

- Albus, vous a-t-on déjà dit que vous étiez complètement fou ?

- Plus d'une fois Severus, plus d'une fois.

_**SS**_

- Bon en tout cas, le plus dur ça va être d'enlever cette sangsue d'Ombrage, je sens que les Weasley vont m'aider sur ce coup-ci.

Un sourire ironique se glisse sur les lèvres de ce Directeur.

- Vous devriez en parler avec Fillius, Minerva, Remus, et Sirius… Et avec votre moitié, cela va sans dire, ajoute-t-il.

- Vous êtes un vrai barbare…

- Je sais.

Un petit sourire heureux réveille son visage.

- Poudlard va enfin s'amuser.

- Je l'espère bien, mon garçon.

Je contacte ma belle dès que je sors du bureau, je ne peux plus attendre.

« _Mon ange ? J'aimerais que tu viennes avec tes amis, Potter et les deux Weasley, dans mon bureau, maintenant serait le mieux._ »

« _Severus ? Il y a un problème ?_ »

« _Ne t'inquiètes pas je vous en parle tout à l'heure._ »

_**HG**_

J'en parle avec mes amis et j'ajoute un petit détail pour les faire retrouver le sourire :

- Il a l'air de vouloir s'amuser, il est tout guilleret.

- Tu es sur que c'est Snape ça ? me demande Ron.

Je lui souris, et nous partons pour son bureau.

_**SS**_

Quelques minutes plus tard, les voilà qui arrivent sur leur garde.

- Je vais être franc : du fait de la scène de ce matin, le Directeur pense que la presse et le Ministère vont venir fouiner dans nos affaires en nous collant Ombrage dans les pattes. Monsieur Weasley, serait-il possible d'avoir quelques inventions de vos frères pour mettre la pagaille ici ?

- Severus c'est interdit… intervient ma belle.

- Pas quand on a le feu vert du Directeur ma puce.

- Oui monsieur. Je pense que l'on pourra compter sur eux, surtout si l'on dit que ce crapaud revient.

- Parfait. Par ailleurs, je vais mettre quelques professeurs dans la confidence. Les professeurs Flitwick, McGonagal, Lupin, et Black en l'occurrence… Potter, il est d'ailleurs temps que je vous initie dignement à l'Occlumentie.

- D'accord.

- Je vous préviendrais en temps et en heure. Hermione, une moins bonne nouvelle : le Ministère va nous faire passer quantité de tests et va nous éloigner suffisamment longtemps afin d'établir si selon eux le lien existe, et je suppose qu'ils vont faire trainer ça. Donc comme nous sommes sujet à des crises de protections, et que nous avons besoin de contacts, nous pourrons nous retrouver de nuit sous nos formes animales dans la Forêt Interdite.

- Je… Très bien.

- Et puis vous pourriez mettre dans la confidence les personnes de votre choix… Histoire que cela se propage dans les Maisons. Je dois vous laisser, il est temps d'aller diner à la Grande Salle.

_**HP**_

Sanpe nous a laissé un peu baba… J'ignorais qu'il pouvait se montrer _aussi_ vicelard, c'est un Serpentard… Mais quand même. Le diner a été relativement calme même si nous mettions les Gryffondor dans le coup… Ces derniers se sont révélés être… Enthousiastes.

Tout le monde est allé se coucher, je savais de source directe qu'Hermione allait passer la nuit chez son compagnon. Il nous fallait être en forme face aux événements du lendemain et l'arrivée du crapaud.

_**HG**_

Notre nuit a été merveilleuse. Le jour s'est levé et il a fallu que je retourne à mon appartement par le biais de mon passage secret.

Au matin, dans la Grande Salle, les hiboux ont envahis la pièce.

La Gazette titrait :

_« Que se passe-t-il entre un professeur ex-mangemort et une élève, la meilleure amie du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu ? »_

Le reste de l'article était un tissu de mensonges, d'hypothèses plus que douteuses.Contenu intéressant somme toute.


	16. Ombrage Vs Poudlard

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Rowling, je ne gagne pas d'argent pour ce texte, j'écris juste pour le plaisir !

Merci donc, à ma bêta Alatariel Melawen, pour corriger tout ce qu'il faut, et qui va très vite ! Merci également à TWICK, qui me pousse à tout taper…

Je remercie tous les lecteurs, et ceux qui osent poster des commentaires, ceux-ci me vont droit au cœur ! Les fidèles comme les nouveaux…

Enfin, je tiens à m'excuser pour cet arrêt interminable, alors que le chapitre était déjà écris depuis un certain temps. Je voulais tout d'abord finir l'écriture de certains projets en route. Mais d'autres s'y sont ajoutés spontanément…

Bonne lecture à tous ! Bonnes fêtes de fins d'année à tous !

**Chapitre 16 :** **Ombrage Vs Poudlard**

_**HG**_

La guerre était déclarée entre elle et moi.

Tout Poudlard la vit arriver avec une moue conquérante, voire victorieuse. Et de tenter de prendre la parole pour se mettre en avant. Tentative avortée : personne n'écoutait, ne _voulait_ l'écouter.

Alors que nous allions sortir de la Grande Salle, elle m'a alpaguée :

- Miss Granger, pourriez-vous me dire ce que vous avez essayé de faire hier ? En collant votre front de façon indécente, contre celui d'un ex-mangemort, rejoindre les rangs de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? D'avoir de meilleures notes ?

Je sentis la moutarde me monter au nez, Harry a posé sa main sur mon avant bras et j'ai serré les dents. Elle a réattaqué :

- Monsieur Potter, je suis bien contente de vous voir. Avez-vous enfin cessé de raconter des mensonges pour vous faire mousser ?

Il a également serré les dents.

_Je la hais._

_**SS**_

J'ai « entendu » ces trois derniers mots. Distinctement. Je sentais la magie crépiter autour d'elle. Elle était si furieuse qu'elle en était presque arrivée à en faire de la magie accidentelle.

Ombrage avait touché sa fierté, insulté son honnêteté en insinuant qu'elle voulait me séduire pour avoir de meilleures notes. Mais plus que tout, elle avait activé son instinct de protection, et son amour. De plus, à peine voilé que cela avait été, elle avait aussi rappelé le fait qu'elle ne croyait en rien en mon statut dans l'Ordre du Phénix, que j'étais toujours un mangemort sans foi ni loi et que ma douce l'était également. Compte tenu que les Gryffondor se serrent les coudes et sont loyaux, elle avait attaqué son meilleur ami, en traitant Potter de menteur ne souhaitant que la gloire.

_**HG**_

- Madame Ombrage, je vais vous montrer, à tous, que je ne suis en aucun cas une mangemort.

Elle a remonté sa manche gauche et elle a laissé vois son avant bras pâle, immaculé.

Dans la foule, elle a choisi un élève au hasard :

- Sais-tu lancer le _Finite_ _Incantatem_ ?

Il a acquiescé et a obtempéré. L'opération a révélé que rien ne se cachait sur son avant bras.

- J'espère que vous êtes soulagée. Ce que j'ai fait hier, c'était surtout sauver la vie de mes camarades, des élèves de Gryfffondor comme ceux de Serpentard. L'eau montait trop vite, le reste ne vous regarde pas.

- Vous vous croyez au-dessus des lois, j'ai bien peur de devoir vous faire redescendre sur terre, Miss.

- Poudlard choisira… Et c'est en enfer que vous finirez.

Je suis partie sans un mot de plus.

_**SS**_

J'ai appelé Peeves, qui s'est matérialisé en quelques secondes.

- Professeur Snape… Que puis-je faire pour vous ?, M'a-t-il demandé obséquieusement avec sa voix la plus affable et mielleuse.

- J'aimerai que tu fasses un cadeau de bienvenue pour Dolores Ombrage. Dans le couloir du septième étage, il y a des caisses contenant des produits de la boutique des Weasley. Je voudrai que tu lui rendes la vie impossible. Des marais puants, des bombes à bouse, des pétards, des véracrasses dans son lit…. Ah… Et distribue aux élèves de Serdaigles, Pouffsouffle et Gryffondor des boules puantes… Ils sauront quoi en faire…

- En contrepartie, que me laissez-vous faire ?

- Je fais flamber cette loque qu'il me semble savoir que tu affectionnes tant.

Je lui montre une peluche de dragon mité. En l'apercevant, il pousse un petit cri.

- Titan ! Professeur, vous n'avez pas le droit ! Rendez-moi mon doudou !

- Il te sera rendu au moment où Ombrage quittera les lieux. Définitivement. En attendant, pourris-lui la vie. Sinon tu peux dire adieu à Titan.

- Très bien professeur, je m'en occupe incessamment.

- Au fait, si tu veux te faire aider par les elfes et les fantômes, fais-toi plaisir.

- Bien monsieur.

L'esprit frappeur est parti sans perdre de temps. C'est ça le meilleur quand on est Directeur de Serpentard : on a toujours un atout dans sa manche.

_**HP**_

Poudlard Vs Ombrage : le match avait commencé avec Peeves. Il lui relatait les derniers exploits et en lui rappelant sa dernière sortie du jeu. Dumbledore l'accompagnait et semblait plutôt bien s'amuser tout en mangeant une glace à la passion.

- Dumbledore, ne pourriez-vous faire taire ce fantôme insupportable ?

- Je crains malheureusement que non, c'est l'esprit farceur de Poudlard. Rusard, notre concierge s'en plaint aussi également. C'est un fantôme et puisqu'il n'a aucune enveloppe charnelle je n'ai aucun moyen de pression. Vous voulez une glace ? Cela vous détendrait. J'en prends une de temps en temps lorsque mes nerfs ne sont pas loin de craquer, j'ai également remarqué que les gens à qui j'en propose, en général, n'en veulent pas, ils doivent préférer être stressés, je ne parviens pas à les comprendre, c'est pourtant mauvais pour la santé…

Et Dumbledore continuait, la noyant sous des explications alambiquées, Peeves avec eux, caquetant comme une poule.

Je n'aurais pas aimé être à la place d'Ombrage, pour ma santé mentale…. Merlin, merci, Dumbledore ne me haïssait pas.

Poudlard : 1 Ombrage : 0.

_**SB**_

Ombrage dans mes pattes, je ne cessais de faire du charme à mes élèves de façon éhontée. Quelques élèves avaient tout de même assez de culot pour me rendre la pareille. Rien qu'un jeu qui semblait la scandaliser au plus haut point. Autant dire que chaque grimace me plaisait beaucoup. Je n'ai jamais pu encadrer cette bonne femme.

Poudlard: 2. Ombrage: 0.

_**MM**_

Je ne faisais plus dans la dentelle. Je m'assurais que son thé soit absolument bouillant, et à la fois très amer… Elle me demanda si je ne lui trouvais pas un gout bizarre.

- Absolument pas, ma chère. Ce thé est normal.

- Entre femme, nous pourrions nous serrer les coudes : Dumbledore est fou de sucreries, Sirius Black n'a cessé de tenir des propos scabreux et indécents aux étudiantes qu'il croise, Peeves tient des propos désobligeants à longueur de journée en me poursuivant partout.

- Je n'ai jamais eu de soucis, je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous parlez. Oh, excusez-moi, j'ai cours et je me dois d'être à l'heure. Je suis obligée de vous mettre dehors, sachez que ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur.

Ombrage sort, passe par un escalier, et j'entends avec fracas sa chute. L'elfe de maison a posé la peau de banane à l'endroit idéal comme je le lui avais demandé.

Poudlard: 3. Ombrage: 0.

_**SS**_

Je préparais des Potions dans mon laboratoire. Au calme, loin de l'agitation. Plus de nouvelles de Voldemort _via_ la Marque. Rien. Pas le moindre fourmillement.

Un hibou a tapé à la fenêtre. Je lui ai ouvert. Dumbledore.

Serverus,

Sois présent dans mon bureau après le dîner. Une confrontation sera faite. Miss Granger, Ombrage et un membre du personnel de Ste Mangouste, Minerva sera présente en raison de son statut de Directrice Adjointe, Madame Pomfresh en tant que témoin.

Albus Dumbledore.

Très bien. La bataille allait faire rage. Dans un coin de mon esprit, Hermione était prévenue par McGonagall. Par le lien, j'étais en relation constante avec ma douce. L'épreuve de ce soir allait être déterminante pour notre couple et surement pour la communauté magique et moldue. Dumbledore savait exploiter la moindre de nos forces.

_**AD**_

Ce que j'avais espéré était enfin arrivé. Je savais que Severus n'avait pas revu Voldemort depuis quelques temps. Et comme il avait bouclé le lien, la magie lui avait fait un autre cadeau en plus de l'amour d'Hermione Granger.

_**SS**_

Ombrage avait commencé à répondre aux forfanteries. Elle avait fait venir un psychomage de Ste Mangouste, bien évidement à la solde du Ministère. Il m'avait mis en boule dès le départ, dans le genre bellâtre et pédant, on ne faisait pas mieux. C'était un de ces fils à papa, avec l'obsession du paraître. De plus, il flirtait outrageusement avec ma belle, qui, je le sentais, le battait froid.

_**HG**_

Severus était… Furieux, de cet homme, cet… Ce blanc-bec. Mon animal l'a apaisé avec quelques phéromones. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Après une heure de questions, on nous a relâchés.

_**HP**_

Potter,

Cet après-midi, 15h dans mon bureau. Le professeur MacGonagall a confirmé votre heure libre.

S. Snape.

Voilà qui était fort court. Bien son style. A côté de moi, Hermione marmonnait quelque chose, elle jouait avec sa nourriture dans son assiette. Bizarrement, je n'ai pas compris quand, sous le coup de la colère, tous les verres de la pièce ont explosé, quand le sol a tremblé et que le vent a cinglé les murs.

Lorsque Snape a voulu aller la rejoindre, des liens l'ont retenu, sortilège d'emprisonnement lancé par l'homme à côté d'Ombrage.

Une voix a claqué dans ma tête.

« _Bon ce qui est bien avec vous Potter, c'est que je peux venir piller votre tête sans la moindre difficulté. Hermione a crise de manque, nous avons besoin de nous toucher, de nous calmer, nous protéger. Je n'arrive pas à l'atteindre par le Lien, il doit y avoir un brouilleur. Déclenchez les hostilités dans la grande Salle, utilisez les ingrédients des Weasley._ »

Et la pagaille a commencé. Aux tables des Gryffondor, Serdaigles, Pouffsouffle, Serpentard, la nourriture a volé comme certains sortilèges de traçages. Ombrage a eu le droit d'être bombardée de boules puantes qui couplées à un sortilège de super glu, tiendraient longtemps. J'en ai profité pour faire évacuer Hermione. Et au lieu de se diriger vers la Tour Gryffondor, elle a filé vers le Hall et la sortie, à l'air libre, elle s'est changée en panthère noire.

_**SS**_

La Forêt Interdite nous a accueillis en son sein comme une bonne amie mais nous ne nous sommes pas attardés. Nous avons filé tout droit à mon appartement. Elle m'a plaquée contre la porte à peine refermée – sous forme humaine -. Mes sens sont partis en vrille et nos jambes ont lâchés. Nous nous sommes effondrés sur le sol. Nos bouches se mordant, presque agressives, presque pour faire mal.

Je ne pouvais rester là au sol, je l'ai prise dans mes bras, mais nous avons croisé le chemin de la table à manger. Incapable d'aller plus loin, il fallait que je comble ce manque, ce vide, ce silence. Je l'ai assise là, et j'ai viré nos vêtements d'un sort.

Ensuite, tout à fini par aller plus vite. Nous avons fondu l'un dans l'autre. Nos gestes brusques déclenchaient des sensations inédites, nous faisant voir les étoiles, des gestes réglés par des gènes innés, de survie. La cadence accélérait toujours plus. La libération a été à la hauteur de notre manque. Salvatrice.

_**HG**_

Je n'ai repris conscience qu'après quelques minutes. Toutes ces actions, réactions en chaine. Je pestais contre le manque qui se faisait durcir et puis le blanc. Je me suis reprise dans les bras de mon homme. Nous étions dans ses quartiers.

J'entends la pluie qui tombe, je ne sais pas quelle heure il est, ni ce qu'il c'est passé. Severus me fait passer des scènes…. Qui me semblent surréalistes.

_**HP**_

Le lendemain, Ombrage à le droit a un château à feu et à sang. Des boules puantes dans les endroits où elle va. Le sort de traçage est très efficace, et trois Maisons sont immunisées des odeurs pestilentielles qui s'en dégagent, invention de ces Jumeaux bien futés.

Des marécages, des feux d'artifices, des bestioles bizarres. Des esprits farceurs avec Peeves aux commandes. Facéties des Elfes de maison, les Professeurs complices s'en donnent à cœur joie. Ils ont combinés les sortilèges, la Métamorphoses, et les Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, en une chose rose bonbon qui reste collée aux basques de ce crapaud, la chose est maladroite et la poursuit de ses assiduités. Le spectacle est hilarant.

Aujourd'hui, Poudlard ressemble à un asile de fous. Les fantômes lâchent des pétards, et quelques citrouilles poisseuses, si le temps d'Halloween est passé, les citrouilles sont toujours là, ces faces souriantes, avec ce sourire goguenard, crétin. Orangées et énormes, on les voit venir de loin. Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête semble s'amuser comme un fou.

_**SS**_

Poudlard est devenu dingue, Dumbledore veille sur cette assemblée avec bienveillance, les yeux pétillants comme des bulles de champagne, goulottant bonbons sur bonbons.

Minerva a quitté son habit d'impartialité, et avec son humour pince-sans-rire, elle nous trouve quelques perles : les armures font des batailles rangées, ou font de la danse classiques habillées de tutus roses en tulle.

Ombrage et ce bellâtre n'en croient pas leurs yeux. Cette débauche de magie rien que pour eux, flatteurs mais néanmoins embarrassant. Je ne les plains pas.

Tout occupés qu'ils sont à mesurer le degré de notre folie, ils nous fichent la paix à moi et ma compagne.

Cette dernière tente de montrer quelques choses avec les Serdaigles. Luna Lovegood avec elle, je sens que le pire arrive. Ou est-ce le meilleur ?

_**HG**_

Il faut que je parle du diadème de Serdaigle à Luna comme elle appartient à cette Maison, elle pourra peux être m'aider. En dépit de ces histoires sur ces animaux bizarres, elle a une façon de penser intelligente, un peu chaotique qui marche avec des associations d'idées efficaces, ces propos bien qu'anarchiques me donnent parfois à réfléchir.

En attendant, sous prétexte qu'ils s'entrainent aux sorts, je les briefe pour qu'ils fassent une belle surprise, un brin Serpentard. Ils sont intelligents et connaissant la théorie sans problèmes. C'est leur force. Il faut juste qu'ils se libèrent de cette cage d'interdits.

_**HP**_

Hermione nous mitonne un petit quelque chose qui semble bien plaire aux Serdaigles. Elle reste des heures à parler avec Luna, pour préparer le moindre détail…. Elle a appris la finesse, et la subtilité des Serpentard sans doute au contact de leur Directeur.

Il me semble que l'on va bien s'amuser ces prochains jours à Poudlard. Il me faudrait retenir un certain nombre de choses… Pour les Dursley…

Je suis un peu Serpentard, le choixpeau voulait me mettre là-bas, pas sans raison non ? Mais je ne l'admettrais pas… en attendant, place au spectacle !

OOOOO

**Et voilà, après un très long temps mort, un nouveau chapitre plein de folie, l'avez-vous apprécié ? A votre avis que va être la surprise des Serdaigles ?**


	17. Une conversation avec Luna

**Disclaimer**** :** Tout est Rowling, je ne gagne pas d'argent pour ce texte, jcris juste pour le plaisir !

Merci donc, ma bêta Sockscranberries (précédement Alatariel Melawen), pour corriger tout ce qu'il faut, et qui va très vite ! Merci également à TWICK. Je remercie tous les lecteurs, et ceux qui osent poster des commentaires.

Enfin, je tiens m'excuser pour cette attente très longue. J'ai réussi finir l'écriture de certains projets qui vont partir en correction. J'espère vous écrire bientôt le prochain chapitre.

Bonne lecture tous !

**Chapitre 17 :** Une conversation avec Luna

**_HG_**

L'attaque délirante des Serdaigle se produisit dans la matinée. Un superbe centaure recréé pour l'occasion selon le modèle de Firenze qui nous regardait, bienveillant.

Je savais par le biais du Lien que le Directeur semblait s'amuser de notre imagination débordante. Eèlves et professeurs confondus.

Selon Severus : une certaine ressemblance avec la section folie Ste Mangouste.

J'étais avec Luna, cette dernière lisait un livre avec quelques illustrations, un dessin m'a interpellée :

- Luna, qu'est-ce que c'est ? ça me rappelle vaguement quelque chose.

- C'est l'un des quatre artefacts des fondateurs, ce diadème appartient Rowena Serdaigle, celle qui a fondé ma Maison. Je l'ai vu, il y a une semaine, dans la Salle-sur-Demande, je voulais cacher des objets pour les Nargols Enfin, je sais que tu ne crois pas leur existence mais...

- Je te crois Luna. Tu veux bien me montrer où tu l'avais vu ? la coupais-je.

- Oui, aucun problème. Tu devrais prévenir un Professeur, cet objet est très puissant, il doit être remis à qui de droit.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour cela. Le professeur Snape est au courant.

De fait, je venais de lui laisser un mot par le Lien. Nous nous sommes retrouvés au Septième étage, en compagnie de Severus, du professeur McGonagal et de Dumbledore. Luna passa trois fois devant le mur vide, et une porte apparut. Nous entrâmes.

La salle est vaste et remplie de bric-brac.

Dumbledore fait un geste avec sa baguette. Une petite sphère verte indique un endroit.

- Suivez-moi.

Nous marchons en silence quelques minutes. Enfin, nous nous retrouvons devant le diadème célèbre. Ce n'est pas un diadème à proprement parler, plutôt une sorte de machine étrange. Je suis en revanche certaine que c'est bel et bien un Horcruxe, tant son aura est sombre.

Dumbledore invoque une sorte de bulle épaisse qu'il fait englober en douceur l'artefact maudit. D'un geste de la main, le tout disparait.

- C'est maintenant en sureté dans mon bureau. Je le détruirais grâce l'épée de Gryffondor. Miss Granger, prévenez Harry de sa destruction. Miss Lovegood, je vous remercie d'avoir aidé un peu plus la destruction du Mal. Severus, Minerva si vous voulez bien m'accompagner et joindre vos forces pour l'Horcruxe, je vous en serais gré.

Severus me sourit et s'éloigne avec ses deux pairs.

- Viens avec moi à la Tour Gryffondor, je pense qu'Harry voudra quelques détails de ta part. J'espère que les Nargols trouveront ce que tu as caché pour eux.

- Ça ressemble à une chasse au trésor. Un petit jeu entre nous, pour nous taquiner.

- Allons ensuite voir le résultat de votre centaure, et rajoutons-lui quelques sorts. Ombrage va déguster, je le promets.

- Un véritable parasite, celle-là. Elle avait insulté ma mère en lui disant qu'elle était folle. Quant à mon père, elle s'en est prise à ses recherches, et au Chicaneur.

- Je n'étais pas au courant Luna. Je suis désolée.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'as rien fait. Pour ma mère, elle est décédée il y a longtemps. Mon père se préoccupe peu de ce qu'elle peut bien dire.

- Et il a bien raison. Mais je me méfie tout de même de son venin.

- Je comprends, rien que ce qu'elle a insinué sur Snape. C'est un homme intègre mais tourmenté malgré sa façade hostile.

Incroyable Luna avait le don de déceler ce qui paraissait le plus obscur chez mon compagnon.

On a donc filé voir Harry pour le tenir au courant, ce qui l'a un peu soulagé. Ensuite, Luna m'a emmené dans l'aile des Serdaigle, là où le centaure des élèves était hébergé. Firenze avait donné quelques conseils, un peu énigmatiques, mais qu'ils avaient suivis à la lettre et le résultat était grandiose.

Ils avaient aussi utilisé des prospectus utilisés par le Ministère pour sa propagande, ils en avaient fait des armes volantes aussi chapardeuses qu'un singe. Cette promo, chez les élèves studieux était imaginative et efficace. Flitwick serait fier d'eux à ne pas en douter.

L'escadron était prêt à prendre son envol et sa lutte anti-Ombrage. Cette espèce de crapaud obséquieux et pédant allait prendre cher, tout comme son bouffon de toutou.

L'ère des livres volants fut inaugurée : certains d'entre eux mordaient, ou bavaient. Certains lâchaient même quelques missiles en papier mâché. Mais ceux que je préférais avait la fonction de tampon encreur écrivant « FADAISES » en rouge sur le visage en s'y cramponnant, agrippé par les deux rabats qui se refermaient douloureusement.

Ombrage était bariolée des pieds à la tête. Son toutou, lui, avait quitté le navire ce matin, à la première heure. Heureuse nouvelle. Le soir venu, j'ai retrouvé mon compagnon chez lui.

- Alors, elle te plait l'imagination des Serdaigles ? J'ai demandé.

- Une bonne promo en effet. Je parie que tu es derrière tout ça, me murmura-t-il.

- Très exact. Au moins, l'assistant du crapaud s'est fait la malle. Ne reste plus que cette stupide bonne femme. Un cauchemar ambulant.

- Je sais, je te promets qu'elle partira très bientôt. Ça ne saurait tarder. Il me semble que tu es tendue, je suis un expert en massage et je t'offre mes services.

Monsieur a très clairement une idée derrière la tête. Je me doute si peu de ce que c'est.

- Je suis très exigeante, tu sais.

- Et moi, je suis passé Maître dans mon domaine.

Sa voix est rauque et je frissonne déjà d'anticipation. Sa bouche se pose sur la mienne et il commence à mordiller mes lèvres puis intensifie ses services absolument délicieux…

**_SS_**

Le lendemain, c'est la désagréable arrivée du Ministre en personne qui sonne le glas de ma patience. Le collège redevient calme. Innocent. On se croirait dans un rêve tant le changement est irréel. Hier, régnait l'anarchie, aujourd'hui, le calme plat.

Comme le toutou était partit, il fallait bien un autre parasite pour se mêler des affaires de Poudlard. Dumbledore était redevenu le vieillard sérieux et agaçant. Irrité toutefois par ces ingérences chroniques.

Le Ministre m'a convoqué dans le bureau directorial. Albus présent, Ombrage dans le sillage du politicien.

- Snape. Je dois vous poser quelques questions concernant votre relation avec Miss Granger. La Gazette a rapporté des faits troublants…

- Totalement à côté de la plaque, Fudge. Skeeter ne rapporte qu'un tissu de mensonges ineptes.

- Niez-vous que Miss Granger vous a aidé à faire redescendre le niveau de l'eau dans votre cours parce que vous étiez victimes d'une étrange crise très énigmatique.

- Certes pas. Pour le reste, elle n'a jamais couché avec moi pour augmenter ses notes, c'est une étudiante des plus intègres bien qu'absolument arrogante vis-à-vis de ses connaissances…

- D'ailleurs, n'allez pas croire qu'elle cherche à rejoindre Voldemort, elle est fidèle à Potter. Gryffondor jusqu'au bout des ongles !

- En êtes-vous certain ? me demande-t-il intrigué.

- Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile Fudge. Laissez donc le Directeur s'occuper de Poudlard et cherchez plutôt à rallier un nombre de voix suffisantes pour votre prochain mandat, si tant est qu'il y en ait.

Je commence à devenir très sec et abrupte. C'est l'effet de l'agacement prolongé.

Nous sommes interrompu par l'arrivée inopinée mais bienvenue de Lena accompagnée par Sevgi qui tire sur ma robe de sorcier pour que je la prenne dans mes bras. Je m'exécute calmement.

La petite ne dit pas un mot, Lena prend la situation en main :

- Monsieur le Ministre, madame, professeurs.

Elle nous salue et commence à distraire le Ministre. Ce qui me permet de sortir de la pièce et d'aller dans mes appartements. Je me dirige droit vers la cheminée pour voir si Lupin est libre. Manque de veine, je tombe sur Black.

- Un problème, Snape ?

Il est mal à l'aise, mais reste… relativement courtois.

- Je cherche Lupin, j'aimerai qu'il garde Sevgi, le temps que je m'occupe de Fudge.

- Il est en cours, c'est la petite fille, c'est ça ? Je peux me proposer, si tu acceptes.

- Très bien.

A mon tour d'être mal à l'aise. A-t-on jamais vu un Black devenir garde chiourme ?

Je le laisse entrer. Sevgi dévisage intensément le cabot. Puis me regarde et sourit.

- Il est beau, hein Sévie ?

Je m'étrangle. Comment à quatre ans, peut-on avoir une définition de « beau » ? Encore un tour de Lena, je parie.

Black sourit, le voilà en mode bourreau des cœurs… et se transforme en chien noir, qui vient à la rencontre de ma filleule. Celle-ci fonce dessus et commence à caresser la fourrure de l'animagus.

Elle a l'air contente. Je me contente de dire à Black de faire attention, sinon je l'étripe de mes propres mains, ce à quoi il répond par un hochement de tête.

Je quitte mes quartiers pour revenir au bureau directorial… Où se trouve ma compagne.

Cette dernière est furieuse, et ne mâche pas ses mots.

- Vous êtes d'une bassesse sans nom, de croire aux mensonges de Skeeter.

- Vous êtes ignobles. Saviez-vous qu'Ombrage a en sa possession des plumes utilisant le sang de ceux qui écrivent pour que cela se grave dans leur chair ? C'est un artefact de magie noire, et interdit ici comme ailleurs. Vous pouvez utiliser du Verisaterum sur Harry pour vérifier mes dires. Monsieur le Ministre, malgré tout le respect que je dois à votre fonction, vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile, Skeeter est un animagus non enregistré, un cafard. Et je ne couche pas avec mes professeurs pour gonfler mes notes, j'utilise mes lectures et mon intellect. Je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.

Ma belle est partie comme une tornade.

- Je pense que vous devriez présenter officiellement vos excuses à Miss Granger et le professeur Snape, officiellement et personnellement, Monsieur le Ministre. Simple conseil.

La voix douce du Directeur change de la tempête rouge et or précédente.

Mon masque froid recouvre mon visage comme une armure. Je vois la grimace de Fudge, et de ce crapaud rose. On dirait qu'ils ont tout deux mangé du citron.

- Un bonbon au citron peut être ?

Et voici le retour de Dumbledore l'agaçant. Par Merlin, comment peut-on supporter un tel supérieur ?

Du bout des lèvres, le Ministre me fait ses excuses et s'en va. Je m'occupe personnellement du départ d'Ombrage…

OOOOO

**Alors votre verdict après cette attente horrible ?**


	18. La colère d'un Snape

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Rowling, je ne gagne pas d'argent pour ce texte, j'écris juste pour le plaisir !

Merci donc, à ma bêta Sockscranberries ! Merci également à TWICK… Je remercie tous les lecteurs, et ceux qui osent poster des commentaires.

Je dois vous prévenir que mes prochains chapitres à compter de celui-ci seront plus courts, vous le remarquerez facilement, pas de panique, il ne manque rien !

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre 18 :** La colère d'un Snape

_**SS**_

Je hais Fudge, sans doute autant qu'Ombrage et pour que cette dernière cesse de mettre son nez dans les affaires qui ne la regarde pas, je suis bien obligé de m'y coller.

Je construis consciencieusement ma défense et mon masque. Mon visage est fermé et mes yeux glacials. Si je suis silencieux, mon attitude parle pour moi. Les bras croisés sur mon torse, je suis la fureur même.

- Severus, quelque chose ne va pas ? me demande doucement Dumbledore, pas dupe une seule seconde.

- En vérité, j'ai plutôt été choqué d'apprendre que notre Ministre avait une maîtresse, ainsi que son identité. Il serait très… inconvenant que la presse et le peuple soient au courant. Il me semble que votre épouse en serait mortifiée. Aussi, je vous demande de partir d'ici, et de laisser le soin à Dumbledore de gérer cette école, ainsi que de retirer Ombrage de ce château. Sinon, je crains que vos parties de jambes en l'air avec la dame ne soient connues de tous.

Mon ton est extrêmement calme et mon aplomb parfaitement calculé. Cependant, je réussis à coincer Ombrage quand elle tente de me mettre sous Imperium. Si le Bureau Directorial est étroit, j'en connais parfaitement l'agencement.

- Ombrage, vous usez d'un sort impardonnable contre un enseignant. N'oubliez jamais que je suis un sorcier plus agile que vous. Vous n'avez aucun talent, hormis celui de la duperie, et de la sournoiserie, ainsi que le léchage de bottes. Ne recommencez jamais ce petit jeu avec moi. Mon mental est autrement plus fort que le votre, et votre Imperium serait sans effet.

Elle est tenue par un sort de ligotage végétal très efficace, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de fanfaronner pour autant.

- Mais certainement pas pour votre _très chère_ Miss Granger, n'est ce pas ? N'oubliez pas que la jeunesse est facilement brisée, elle est si fragile. En outre, elle est _dangereuse_.

Un voile rouge s'abat sur mes yeux. Et d'un sort informulé, je colle sa langue au palais si discrètement que même Dumbledore ne peut s'en apercevoir. C'est un Legilimens qui s'y ajoute.

_Ne tentez rien, ou j'aurais votre peau. Soyez certaine que je ne vous oublierais pas. J'ai appris bien des choses terriblement douloureuses dans ma jeunesse. En outre, nul besoin de magie. N'est-ce pas plus pratique ? Méfiez-vous Ombrage, je ne ferais qu'une bouchée de vous._

Je me retire prestement de son esprit glauque, tapissé d'un gris diabolique et dangereux, en effaçant les traces de mon passage. Cette femme n'est qu'une créature retorse et repoussante.

- Monsieur le Ministre, j'appuie Severus pour le départ immédiat et définitif d'Ombrage, en outre, nous porterons plainte pour utilisation d'un Impardonnable ainsi qu'insinuations calomnieuses. Je ne tolèrerais pas non plus votre ingérence plus longtemps dans les affaires de Poudlard. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, j'ai à faire.

Le Ministre est livide, Ombrage est emportée par les gardes du corps de Fudge – nouvelle loi, parait-il, pour le préserver des attentats.

Je dois partir, et Dumbledore le sait. Je me dois de prévenir Hermione contre l'éventuelle attaque de mercenaires peu scrupuleux recrutés par Ombrage.

Je rentre dans mes appartements pour y retrouver ma belle, je lui raconte les évènements.

_**HG**_

Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi en colère qu'un quidam veuille briser ce que nous avons. Bien sur, l'entendre ressasser les derniers propos de ce crapaud perfide fait grimper un peu plus la tension qui l'habite.

Il est nerveux et se prépare à faire de belles tranchées dans son salon s'il continue d'y faire les cents pas.

Ce qui l'intrigue, je le sens bien est l'esprit de cette femme folle.

- Trop gris, trop noir et trop calme pour sembler innocent. Elle cache quelque chose. Cette femme est un monstre de froideur et de fanatisme, mêlées. Elle ne respecte rien ni personne, uniquement sa petite personne. C'est l'arrogance personnifiée. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Quelque chose qui est de la magie noire, ça j'en suis certain. J'en suis à me demander si elle n'est pas du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il est agité et je sais que cette idée fait son chemin dans un coin de sa tête. Il a repris son rôle d'espion et analyse toutes les coutures de la discussion. Il passe en revue énormément de détails infimes.

Cette nuit, je m'endors très mal. J'ai un peu peur. Peur que l'on nous sépare. Qu'on m'emporte loin de lui, sans me laisser le moindre choix. Je sais aussi que bientôt, il s vont tenter de récupérer la Coupe. Il semblerait qu'elle soit chez les Malfoy. Je le convaincrais par n'importe quel argument mais je l'accompagnerais, quoi qu'il en dise.

_**SS**_

Il y a une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de nos têtes. Et je sens cette lourdeur, j'en sens le fardeau sur mes épales. Je sens la peur d'Hermione.

Il y a plus chez cette mégère d'Ombrage qu'elle ne veut bien en montrer. Je l'ai expliqué à Dumbledore, qui d'accord avec moi.

Elle finira par se démasquer, il suffit d'être patient. Dumbledore et moi avons également longuement parlé de la Coupe, de la présence de Potter, et celle – hypothétique d'Hermione. Notre magie d'union n'est pas encore scellée, elle n'a pas fixée sa forme, elle ne devrait d'ailleurs plus tarder.

A notre reflet, nos oiseaux vont bien, signe encourageant. Et Hermione, je le sais, apprécie Sevgi. Elles ne passent que peu de temps ensemble cependant. Bien sur, Lena m'a déjà questionné une bonne dizaine de fois, et je n'ai toujours pas craqué.

Ma tendre apprécie moins Lena, leur caractère étant complètement opposés, cela ne me surprend guère. Cela viendra avec le temps.

Je secoue la tête, et regarde à nouveau les plans du Manoir Malfoy. Il est vaste, et la Coupe pourrait être partout. Pourtant, j'ai la conviction qu'elle se trouve dans le bureau de Lucius. Ce dernier est plutôt étrange ces derniers temps. Il s'est renfermé, et il n'y a plus aucune trace de Narcissa.

Il est déjà tard, il me faut me coucher si je veux être ne serait-ce qu'un minimum opérationnel pour les cours.

Hermione dort déjà, son corps est tiède et est une invitation à la débauche, mais elle aussi a besoin de sommeil.

Ces derniers jours n'ont pas été de tout repos.

C'est la rançon du pouvoir, le prix de la créativité.

Etrange, cette promo tout de même.

Absolument délectable, je corrige lorsque je me rappelle des têtes d'Ombrage et de son toutou.

OOOOOO

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Honnêtement, je ne suis pas franchement satisfaite de ce chapitre, qui a été accouché dans la douleur… Laissez-moi vos impressions…**


	19. Jumeaux Weasley pour vous servir

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Rowling, je ne gagne pas d'argent pour ce texte, j'écris juste pour le plaisir !

Merci donc, à ma bêta Sockscranberries ! Merci également à TWICK… Je remercie tous les lecteurs, et ceux qui osent poster des commentaires.

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre 19 :** Jumeaux Weasley pour vous servir

_**HG**_

Les Jumeaux m'avaient assurés de leur aide – après tout, difficile pour eux de refuser vu que je les avais trouvé en flagrant délit d'expérimentation d'un de leur produit dans la cuisine de leur mère cet été – côtoyer un Serpentard aide à découvrir des ruses intéressantes, et manipuler les gens est assez drôle, tant qu'il n'y a rien de très important en jeu. Toujours est-il qu'ils allaient m'aider pour séduire un Severus bien réticent à me laisser participer à l'assaut du Manoir Malfoy.

_**SS**_

Depuis quelques jours, je surprenais Hermione à m'observer avec un regard pétillant de malice. Elle préparait quelque chose qui avait un rapport direct avec ma personne. Evidemment, impossible de lire la moindre pensée… elle avait fermé cette fenêtre qui nous reliait. Je ne savais pas trop quoi penser de cette jeune femme, qui, ces derniers temps, devenait fort entreprenante malgré sa timidité. Elle passait un temps infini à me sauter dessus pour me faire perdre la tête. Et je m'employais à la réciproque avec délice.

_**HG**_

Il savait que quelque chose se tramait. Bien sûr, il ne serait pas très joyeux mais mes nouveaux joujoux seraient mes alliées - merci Fred et Georges ! – Severus allait… _exploser_. Si d'après les informations que j'avais recueillies en écoutant Parvati et Lavande étaient exacts, alors le grand Severus Snape _hurlerait_.

L'image mentale me faisait déjà frissonner et un appétit avide et féroce me secoua le corps. Pour calmer cet accès, j'ai saisi assez sauvagement le cou de mon compagnon pour l'embrasser avec gourmandise.

_**SS**_

Une fois de plus, Hermione avait entreprit de me séduire, et j'avais couru après la carotte comme un affamé. A mon corps défendant, j'ai tenté de lui rendre la pareille mais elle devait avoir décidé qu'elle prendrait les rênes ce soir.

Ce n'est qu'une fois revenu à une conscience moins comateuse que je me suis demandé si ce n'était pas un de ces pics d'hormones… son appétit de luxure était… féroce.

J'adorais ça bien entendu. Ceci dit, je me demandais si cela ne cachait pas quelque chose. Etrange envie de débauche, je redécouvrais un fauve dans mon lit, où était donc passé mon tendre chaton ?

_**HG**_

Il allait falloir me calmer, Severus flairait quelque chose. Cependant, je sentais que cela avait aussi un rapport avec ma forme animale, les chaleurs peut-être. Hum, il faudrait que je pense à vérifier si je n'abritais rien… pas que cela m'eut déplu, juste que ce n'était pas le meilleur moment… Se calmer… Définitivement se calmer.

J'allais donc devoir presser les Jumeaux… La mission ne tarderait plus. Severus n'attendrait plus longtemps. Il semblait se consumer à la moindre de mes œillades. Intéressant.

_**SS**_

Son regard chaud était un indicateur pour moi. M'avertissant quelques secondes avant un adorable et sensuel assaut.

Elle était devenue le centre de mon univers, uniquement occupé par mes potions auparavant. Délicieuse distraction.

Je trouvais cela un peu… Suspect cependant. J'avais comme l'impression qu'elle cherchait à rentrer dans mon corps, pour qu'une séparation ne nous fragilise pas.

Les rounds de débauche se multipliaient avec un peu plus de fantaisies…

_**HG**_

Tous les accessoires étaient prêts. Ne restait plus que la potion à attendre. Elle prenait quelques jours de fabrication suivie. Très rigoureuse, exigeante.

Il me fallait aussi son antidote. Sinon mon entreprise serait fâcheuse.

L'antidote était un peu plus corsé encore, mais je savais que les Jumeaux avaient les capacités nécessaires pour le fabriquer avec brio. Cependant, cette attente me rendait nerveuse, impatiente.

_**SS**_

Hermione était montée sur piles, elle ne tenait pas en place et ne pas savoir me mettait les nerfs à rude épreuve. Bien sur, je me suis creusé la tête pour chercher à comprendre, mis à part la réussite d'un plan tortueux ou l'imminente réception d'un livre d'une grande valeur, je ne voyais pas ce qui la rendait aussi… Electrique.

Bien sur, je devais aussi voir pour la visite du Manoir Malfoy. Il y avait un hic. Les forces étaient inégales et je ne voulais en aucun cas impliquer Hermione mais il me semblait que je n'aurais pas mon mot à dire. Potter, Dumbledore et moi ne suffirions pas. Il faudrait la force de notre Union scellée. Hermione devrait venir. Je n'étais vraiment pas chaud. Je ne faisais _pas_ confiance à Lucius. Il était devenu trop étrange.

_**HG**_

Les Jumeaux venaient de m'envoyer l'antidote, ne leur restait plus que la potion. Mon soulagement venait à grand pas, et une autre impatience me gagnait. Severus subissait avec une complaisance amusée, gémissante, et créative.

Deux jours plus tard, la potion arriva enfin, attendue comme le Messie. La lettre qui l'accompagnait m'indiquait quelques petits suppléments.

_Chère Hermione,_

_Tout d'abord merci d'avoir choisi notre boutique et surtout merci de__n'avoir rien dit à notre mère pour notre dernière création. La potion peut s'utiliser sur le bandeau ainsi que sur le corps. Pense bien ensuite à la passer à l'antidote lorsque tu as fini sinon son état continuera. L'antidote peut être utilisé comme une huile essentielle lors d'un massage, ce qui finirait en apothéose, tu en conviendras. D'après ce que tu nous as dit, je te _conseille_ également de poser un sort de silence sur la pièce, et de bien fermer la porte. Il serait dommage que Dumbledore vienne fouiner… Nous aimerions également que tu nous dises ce que tu en as pensé, si tu penses à quelques améliorations. Et bien sur, nous aimerions ta discrétion, nous n'aimerions pas que Rusard ou les autres professeurs tombent sur cette petite merveille._

_Amuse-toi bien._

_Fred et Georges_

Parfait, il était temps de partir à la chasse au Severus Snape à présent. J'allais tout de même laisser un sort de répulsion à la porte de ses appartements et de son bureau pour m'assurer d'avoir suffisamment de temps pour mon entreprise. On ne sait jamais, et je ne voulais _pas_ être dérangée.

J'allais tout d'abord émettre deux trois phéromones à son encontre et le message serait reçu.

Pas besoin d'être sorcière pour le savoir.


	20. Manigances d'une Miss JeSaisTout

**Disclaimer :** L'univers, les personnages appartiennent à Rowling. Excepté la potion et son antidote dont je fais mention, ils viennent directement de mon esprit.

Merci aux lecteurs, et aux revieweurs. Excusez-moi pour cette longue attente, je profite de mes vacances pour écrire un peu. Un grand merci à Sockscramberries, ma bêta. A Pilgrim, pour nos dernières discussions qui m'ont « légèrement » inspirées.

**Le Lien**

**Chapitre 20 :** Manigances d'une Miss Je-Sais-Tout

**/SS/**

J'étais en train de parler avec le Directeur quand une odeur m'a agréablement chatouillé le nez.

- Excusez-moi Albus, Hermione vient de me faire part d'une information importante, je dois aller m'occuper de la Tue Loup pour Lupin. Je dois partir immédiatement.

- Mais bien sûr Severus. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps.

Je ne sais pas si le Directeur a saisi que je venais de lui servir quelques sornettes. Pieux mensonge, Hermione avait laissé ses phéromones dans l'air, comme elle l'avait fait toute la semaine précédente avant de me sauter dessus.

J'ai filé dans la direction de mes appartements sans demander mon reste. C'est à peine si j'ai senti le sort de Répulsion à l'entrée de mes quartiers. L'air était saturé de phéromones qui excitaient mes nerfs. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. J'ai entendu le bruit de succion d'une porte se scellant, et j'ai senti qu'on venait d'apposer un sort de silence de type 5, autrement dit, on venait de nous enfermer dans une bulle paradisiaque, un éden. La voix de ma compagne s'est élevée :

- Khan, je te propose de me rejoindre dans ta chambre, j'ai quelque chose à te faire partager.

La voix était un peu rauque, ronronnait doucement, me donnait un avant goût de l'état d'esprit de ma belle.

Je me suis avancé vers ma chambre. Celle-ci était également plongée dans le noir, la porte s'est refermée sur moi, et un sort à enlevé tout mes vêtements en une seule fois, voilà qui était intéressant et expéditif.

La lumière s'est brusquement allumée. Hermione était allongée nonchalamment sur le flanc dans mon lit, vêtue uniquement de l'ensemble que je lui avais offert il y avait quelques temps, la première fois où je l'avais faite mienne. Elle jouait avec une étoffe fine et noire, une sorte de bandeau.

**/HG/**

Je le regardais venir à moi, il semblait apprécier la vue et l'activité que je lui proposais. Il m'a rejoins sur le lit et pour bien donner le rythme, je me suis mise à califourchon sur lui. J'ai posé mes mains humides de la potion – qui pouvait être utilisée en onguent – sur son torse, j'ai commencé à caresser sa peau avec mes doigts. Puis, j'ai couvert ses yeux du bandeau.

A présent, la potion allait faire effet. Severus a commencé à respirer plus rapidement, son rythme cardiaque a augmenté également. Sa peau douce et diaphane s'est couverte d'une pellicule de sueur lorsque me langue est entrée en contact avec sa peau.

Il commençait à émettre des gémissements très sensuels qui attisaient mon appétit. Et plus je descendais les doigts, la paume de mes mains en exploratrice suivie de ma langue taquine, plus ses gémissements devenaient inarticulés. Sa hampe tendue a frôlé mes cheveux et j'eus un sourire carnassier, je l'ai effleurée très doucement avec mes doigts un bref instant. Je me suis éloignée un peu pour le regarder, traitement dont il a accusé le coup d'une petite plainte indignée.

Il était à ma merci, les mains agrippées aux draps, se tordant doucement. Son souffle court et ses cheveux en désordre m'ont convaincue de continuer cette douce torture.

J'ai commencé par embrasser timidement la hampe sur toute sa longueur, les gémissements sont allés crescendo, j'ai planté quelques baisers sur le sommet de son membre avant de le prendre en bouche. Ses mains ont fouillé dans mes cheveux. Quelques montées et descentes, associées à des doigts caressants doucement ses bourses ont achevé la première de mes tortures. Il m'a naturellement avertie avant de partir au septième ciel.

Ce qui est bien avec les Jumeaux, c'est qu'ils ont pensé à créer une espèce de préservatif pour attention orale. Je l'ai fait disparaître d'un evanesco silencieux.

A peine ai-je recommencé à le flatter qu'il a retrouvé toute sa vigueur. J'ai soulevé le bassin pour me rasseoir, son membre glissant contre mes parois intimes, comme empalée.

Je lui ai donné un rythme assez lent au départ mais que j'ai bien vite accéléré jusqu'au point de non retour. Au moindre frôlement, un gémissement s'échappait de ses lèvres.

**/SS/**

Je ne voyais rien, je ne pouvais que ressentir, j'étais tendu et un peu nerveux dans cette attente aveugle. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait fait pour que je finisse par hurler de cette manière, d'un ton rauque et libérateur. La moindre sensation était amplifiée, aussi ses caresses me brûlaient le corps, consumaient mon esprit.

Je ne la connaissais pas aussi savante, mais j'ai bien vite révisé mon jugement, elle savait s'y prendre, on sentait sa timidité dans ses gestes mais cela ne faisait qu'augmenter mon enthousiasme. J'étais heureux qu'elle se sente en confiance pour m'offrir de telles caresses. Mon esprit était brumeux mon corps avachi par l'ardeur de l'étreinte. Un peu comateux.

Je l'ai senti s'affaler sur moi, et me dénouer le bandeau. Ses moindres gestes rallumaient des brasiers chez moi. Nous sommes restés quelques minutes dans ce mi-coma, mi-sommeil.

Une petite demie heure après, elle s'est relevée et s'est enduit les mains d'un onguent liquide.

- Mets-toi sur le ventre, je vais te délasser.

Je me suis exécuté lentement, les membres lourds. Elle a commencé à promener ses mains en cercles concentriques d'un geste ferme, détendant les nœuds dans mes muscles. Bien entendu, elle a continué sur le devant de ma personne, cela faisait du bien.

**/HG/**

Il ne semblait pas trop deviner que la potion était la cause de ses orgasmes libérateurs. Il se laissait faire complaisamment.

- Je compte te laisser venir avec moi au Manoir Malfoy. Il nous faut la force de notre Union pour protéger tout le monde en cas de mauvaises rencontres. J'espère qu'il ne t'arrivera rien. Le comportement de Lucius est très étrange en ce moment, je me méfie de lui et tu devrais en faire autant.

Voilà qui était une nouvelle intéressante, je sentais mon compagnon un peu inquiet pourtant. Il avait calculé le pour et le contre très attentivement, je le savais et ce n'était pas cette galipette qui l'avait fait m'accorder la permission de venir au Manoir Malfoy.

- Il faut que tu me promettes que tu feras très attention, que tu ne feras rien d'imprudent ou d'inconsidéré. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

- Je t'en fais la promesse Severus, je ferai attention.

Cela lui semblait très important cette promesse. Dans ses yeux, je pouvais voir l'anxiété, et l'incertitude le gagner et se mêler.

Nous sommes restés couchés un long moment, puis nous nous sommes endormis, fatigués mais heureux malgré tout.

**/SS/**

Ma décision était prise, et ce n'étais pas de gaieté de cœur que je la prenais. Je défendrai ma compagne quoi qu'il arrive.

Lucius n'avait qu'à bien se tenir, lui et son Manoir.

La chasse aux Horcruxes allait commencer très sérieusement.


	21. Un petit tour au Manoir Malfoy

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Rowling, déesse créatrice de l'univers d'Harry Potter ! Le concept des inséparables est en revanche à moi, j'ai créé le Manoir Malfoy sans savoir vraiment comment il est conçu donc si jamais j'ai fais des erreurs veuillez m'excuser !

Je remercie les lecteurs de leur patience, de me laisser des mots d'encouragements alors que je traîne misérablement... Je remercie ma bêta : Sockscramberries, pour les très courts délais de bétatage... ça me laisse toujours pantoise.

Bonne lecture !

**Le Lien**

**chapitre 21 :** Un tour au Manoir Malfoy

**/SS/**

Nous étions rassemblés au point de transplanage à Poudlard. Potter, Albus, ma compagne et moi-même. Tout le monde était silencieux. Nous allions devoir fouiller le Manoir pour trouver la Coupe de Poufsouffle, tout en évitant le maître de maison.

Nous avons transplané deux par deux. Il faisait nuit, et le Manoir était peu éclairé. D'un sort de magie noire, j'ai ouvert le portail en silence. Nous sommes entrés dans la propriété. Au niveau de la porte d'entrée, Albus a passé sa main sur la serrure en marmonnant une incantation ancienne. La porte s'est ouverte. Nous nous sommes mis en file indienne, les baguettes sorties, aux aguets.

Je suis passé le premier car je connaissais bien le Manoir, Hermione me suivait, venait ensuite Le Survivant puis Albus fermant la marche.

Le Manoir était construit sur cinq étages dont un sous sol. Les combles ne nous intéressaient pas, pas plus que les cachots. Le rez-de-chaussé était uniquement constitué de salons et de salles à manger, et de la cuisine. Au deuxième, une bibliothèque, le bureau de Lucius, les appartements des Malfoy, un boudoir de Narcissa. C'était l'étage, qui je le pensais, abritait l'artefact maléfique.

**/HG/**

Le Manoir semblait énorme, la décoration assez formelle. Tout me semblait de glace, comme une pièce de théâtre dont on n'a que faire. Cet endroit ne montrait qu'une facette de leur personnalité : le paraître. Ce n'était que superficiel, rien qui ne montrait leur nature profonde.

Je compris tout à coup beaucoup mieux pourquoi Drago Malfoy ne montrait pas ses sentiments ou ses émotions. Son environnement familial ne le portait pas à ce genre de choses, je devinais qu'il montrait, qu'il faisait sentir son affection par des attentions, par certains mots, certains gestes, codés au commun des mortels.

Revenant à l'instant présent, je me suis rendue compte que nous étions au deuxième étage, et que Severus était prêt à ouvrir la porte devant laquelle il s'était arrêté.

« _C'est le bureau de Lucius, une porte de communication relie cette pièce à la bibliothèque. Méfie-toi de lui Hermione. _» me murmura la voix de mon inséparable dans un coin de mon esprit.

**/SS/**

La porte a tourné sur ses gonds sans un bruit. A l'intérieur, la pièce silencieuse baignait dans le clair-obscur. Je distinguais malgré tout dans les ombres une silhouette longiligne avachie dans son fauteuil.

La lumière s'est allumée dans la pièce, faible et palote. Assis à son bureau, les joues mangées par la barbe, la coupe des cheveux blonds presque blancs et longs s'était mué en un zigzag infernal révélant des mèches plus courtes que d'autres formant un désordre sans précédent sur l'aristocrate que j'avais toujours connu tiré à quatre épingles. Il avait maigrit comme pouvait en témoigner ses joues creusées.

- Severus ? Que fais-tu là ? Me demanda-t-il en levant vers moi son regard gris délavé, vide et hanté.

- Lucius ? Que se passe-t-il ici ? Le Manoir est dans un état...

- Narcissa. Il m'a prit Narcissa. Il l'a éteinte sous mes yeux comme on souffle un nox, et je n'ai rien pu faire d'autre que regarder.

Narcissa, la gardienne de l'humanité de Lucius n'était donc plus. A présent, je comprenais mieux pourquoi j'avais ce fantôme sous les yeux.

- Que viens-tu faire ici, Severus ? Me demanda-t-il platement.

- La Coupe de Poufsouffle.

- Ah. Qui donc est derrière toi ? Fais donc les présentations, veux-tu ?

Il venait de remarquer dans mon dos la silhouette de ma compagne.

**/HG/**

Je n'avais jamais vu ce Lucius Malfoy là. Il me semblait vide comme la coquille d'un Bernard l'hermitte abandonnée. Le ton de sa voix autrefois altier n'était plus qu'un faible murmure. Severus était méfiant, tout dans sa posture l'indiquait : la raideur de son maintien, son visage fermé, le regard d'onyx insondable et surtout, la prise ferme sur sa baguette.

**/SS/**

Sans que j'eus le temps de me mettre devant elle pour la protéger, elle s'est avancée avec un maintien que je ne lui connaissais pas, peut être en réponse à l'attitude de Lucius. Une histoire de mimétisme.

- Je suis la compagne de Severus. On m'appelle An Dro.

- Naguère Hermione Jean Granger, née de moldus.

**/HG/**

Son ton était lent, analytique. Étrange car j'avais le sentiment que chacun de ses mots recelait un sens particulier. Il me fixait avec des yeux gris aux reflets bleus pâles dansants furieusement.

Il s'est levé, a lentement déplié sa longue carcasse amaigrie par des nuits d'insomnie. Il a ouvert une boiserie dissimulée aux regards des profanes. Il en a sortit une petite coupe finement ouvragée, l'a posé sur son bureau et s'est assis à sa place initiale – coudes posés sur le bois du bureau, les mains jointes, doigts croisés sous le menton.

- Voici la Coupe de Poufsouffle, a-t-il dit d'un ton absent, la fixant du regard.

Severus s'est avancé d'un pas mais fut coupé par Lucius.

- Si j'étais toi, je n'avancerais pas plus loin, Severus. Si ta compagne veut la Coupe qu'elle vienne la chercher.

**/SS/**

Elle s'est avancée au devant de moi, jusqu'au bureau de Lucius. Le danger était énorme pour elle. L'aristocrate était impassible, une véritable statue de glace. Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, se scrutaient.

**/HG/**

Lorsque j'ai tendu la main pour prendre la Coupe, Lucius Malfoy m'a saisi le poignet vivement, j'ai entendu le sifflement mécontent de mon compagnon.

- Ramène Drago dans le chemin de la lumière, et détruis le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Son ton était sifflant, vif comme le serpent mais rauque comme une menace.

- Je le ferai.

A ces mots, il a relâché mon poignet avec délicatesse. J'ai pris la Coupe dans mes mains.

- Severus, partez maintenant. Bellatrix, Dolohov et d'autres vont venir dans quelques minutes.

**/SS/**

Je me suis redressé, et tous les sens en alerte, je suis sorti de la pièce, Hermione sur mes talons. Nous avons rejoins Albus et Potter. En quelques mots lapidaires, je leur ai dit l'essentiel. J'ai entendu une porte s'ouvrir en bas et quatre personnes entrer dont les pas m'étaient familiers.

Il fallait filer au plus vite. Nous sommes passés par les escaliers de service alors que les mangemorts gravissaient les étages pour chercher Lucius.

J'étais tendu, aux aguets comme à chaque fois que je croisais ou côtoyais le danger. Avec Potter pour attirer le danger dans les parages, il ne fallait pas traîner.

Albus pressait la troupe. Ce que ma compagne avait bien compris et avançait.

**/HG/**

Le maintien de mon cher et tendre ne s'est détendu que lorsque nous sommes rentrés au château. J'ai donné la Coupe à Dumbledore, qui l'a détruite sous nos yeux.

Harry était un peu plus soulagé : notre entreprise avait été couronnée de succès et Voldemort pourrait être défait plus facilement.

**/SS/**

Il y avait bien des choses encore à faire. Tuer Nagini, détruire l'horcruxe qui sommeillait en Harry James Potter.

L'Union n'était pas encore scellée mais je me doutais bien que cela ne tarderait plus. Mes sens s'amplifiaient ces derniers temps...


	22. Retenir le Temps

**Disclaimer :** Tout à Rowling bien entendu, sauf l'idée du Lien. Je ne gagne pas d'argent pour cette fic, et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Tout d'abord, veuillez m'excuser pour ce retard... Enfin ce n'est plus un retard, là ça ressemble plus à une mise en veille. Bref, enfin, avec le boulot de ma formation, les examens, et la recherche de la suite, c'est un peu dur d'écrire. J'ai « profité » de ma clavicule cassée pour écrire un peu et je poste bien tardivement. Je n'aime pas laisser tout cela en plan, et j'ai bien l'intention de finir cette fic, un grand merci donc à vous qui êtes très patients.

Ensuite, un grand merci à ma Beta, et aux lecteurs plus que patients !

**Info :** j'ai décidé de passer à l'écriture en direct sur pc, cela aura peut être des effets sur la manière dont j'écris.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 22 :** Retenir le temps

**/SS/**

L'Union allait enfin se sceller ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Enfin. Dumbledore surveillait Potter, et une possible connexion entre lui et le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui nous donnerait quelques détails sur son état d'esprit, déjà follement dérangé. Ma belle et ses amis étaient ensemble, ce qui me faisait ronchonner, pour la forme.

**/HG/**

Severus était d'une humeur changeante, à la fois maussade et impatient... Mais de quoi ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Il ne me tenait pas au courant.

La nature de notre Lien a commencé à changer, à se solidifier en quelque sorte, bon présage selon moi, phase importante de nos relations au beau fixe même si par moment houleuse.

En effet, Harry et Ron recommençaient à faire les quatre cents coups et il me revenait le droit de les canaliser. Magnifique ! Allez faire entendre raison à deux jeunes idiots qui veulent simplement se distraire de tous les soucis qui leur pesait. Ils en avaient gros sur la patate.

Un soir, Dumbledore nous convoqua dans son bureau. Harry, Severus, Ron et moi-même. Harry avait été obligé de mettre Ron dans la confidence après un souci dans le dortoir des garçons. Ron avait été témoin de la crise qu'avait eu Harry, celui-ci nous mettait au courant.

- Il est vraiment fou de rage. Severus, je souhaite que vous restiez à couvert, d'ailleurs ce n'est même pas une requête mais un ordre, vous allez finir en pâté pour chien passé au hachoir sinon ! Il a reporté sa colère sur un mangemort bien introduit parmi ses fidèles. Il n'a même pas dit son nom. Toujours est-il qu'il doit être hors jeu pour la bataille final.

La tête me tournait, cela faisait quelques heures que je me sentais nauséeuse, une migraine carabinée implantée solidement dans le crâne. Je me suis massée les tempes en m'efforçant de ne pas serrer des dents. J'ai sentis le regard de Severus peser sur moi.

**/SS/**

- Albus, je crois qu'on y arrive. L'Union ce scelle, ai-je dit.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Demanda le Directeur d'une voix calme.

J'ai pris Hermione dans mes bras, ressentant une extrême solidité dans le Lien, plus que jamais. Nos mains en contact, Potter dans le bureau, cela a sans doute contribué à mettre notre Don Final à jour. Un dôme doré a recouvert l'ensemble des personnes présentes. J'ai eu la sensation d'un moment de détente, de bonheur. Inexplicable.

Le dôme s'est évanoui au bout de quelques minutes... Dumbledore a souri, et a pointé du doigt la fenêtre et le ciel assombris de la soirée.

- Dites-moi que je me trompe mais on est bien resté que quelques minutes sous ce dôme ? A demandé Hermione.

- Exact, je pense cependant que votre don est d'ordre temporel. Vous allez bien miss Granger ? A demandé le vieil homme.

- Oui, ma migraine a disparu, ne pensez-vous pas que ce don ait également des vertus curatives ?

Hermione semblait vraiment intéressée par cette perspective. Elle allait creuser ça, comme une attaque de boulimie de savoir, sans le côté maladie mentale, et autres dangerosités pour la santé.

Il y avait eu bien longtemps que je n'avais pas été aussi serein, aussi détendu. Nous sommes retournés à nos quartiers, en silence.

Nous avons échangé un câlin dans un silence qu'aucun de nous ne voulait briser. Nous nous sommes endormis en douceur, heureux d'être ensemble.

Les jours ont ensuite passé à une vitesse vertigineuse, autour de nous les élèves devenaient fébriles, attendant la probable fin du monde, la bataille finale qui ne tarderait plus à venir à présent. C'était la course contre la montre.

Chacun des camps rassemblaient leurs forces. C'était le calme avant la tempête, l'accalmie avant que ne se déchaîne la fin d'un joug sournois. Dumbledore commençait déjà à renvoyer vers leur famille les plus jeunes.

Année par Année, les Maisons se vidaient, seuls les élèves majeurs ou émancipés qui le souhaitaient pouvaient rester, bien entendu un noyau dur de résistance prenait ses racines dans la 6e Année, il était prévu qu'ils restent dans le château, pour s'occuper des blessés, on leur enseignait les sortilèges de guérison, le maniement des baumes, et à connaître la posologie des potions de régénération.

Bien des personnes de l'Ordre virent se joindre à nous pour grossir nos rangs, bien décidés à détruire l'engeance massée à nos portes.

En face de nous, l'armée du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était installée en grande partie, ne manquait plus que Ses fidèles. Les lumières des feux de camps brillaient dans la nuit, comme un gigantesque sapin de noël illuminé. Masqués par les arbres étranges de la Forêt Interdite, on ne pouvait encore les compter. C'était étrange que le Lord Noir eut choisit une telle disposition, une telle tactique. On se serait cru chez des Seigneurs de Guerre au moment des incursions Viking.

Bien entendu des Seigneurs de Guerre n'auraient jamais utilisé des vampires, des loups garous, ou bien des goules et des Troll, ainsi que des Géants. Pas davantage, les Nains Miniers qui n'aimaient rien de plus que s'enrichir et dormir dans des tas de gemmes et de pierres précieuses bien à l'abri dans leurs grottes.

De temps à autres, une bête poussait un cri à vous faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête. La Forêt était silencieuse, attendant le début imminent de la bataille, une des batailles les plus meurtrières du Monde Magique, exceptés celles qu'avaient mené les Gobelins dont Binns nous avait longuement bassiné alors que je n'étais moi-même qu'un étudiant.

**/HG/**

Severus contemplait les forces de Voldemort d'un œil bien sombre. En tant que fin tacticien, il devait probablement repérer les forces et les faiblesses du mégalomane raciste. Je ne savais pas comment dévier son attention de cette masse hostile. Il ne dormait plus guère, et le château étant presque vide, il n'avait plus besoin de passer ses nuits à faire des rondes. Il passait un temps infini devant la cheminée, assis dans son fauteuil, à fixer inlassablement les flammes qui finissaient par s'éteindre quelques longues heures plus tard. Il ne me rejoignait que très tardivement, me prenait dans ses bras, et plongeait dans un sommeil agité.

Je passais mon temps à consolider mon savoir à propos des charmes de guérisons, à parler tactiques avec Harry et Ron, cherchant le meilleur moyen pour atteindre Nagini. Neville se joignait bien souvent à nous, et nous faisait part de ses idées, de ses réflexions. Ginny était restée au château bien que Mme Weasley ne fut guère d'accord sur ce point, et ne pouvant lui faire renoncer à son projet, il était convenu qu'elle resterait avec Mme Pomfresh. Ginny s'était découvert une passion pour l'infirmerie et ses manipulations.

La pression montait comme dans une cocotte-minute, les conversations se faisaient orageuses, et les portes claquaient, faisant grincer les dents des portraits qui ronchonnaient. Des éclats de voix, des pleurs et le bruit rythmés des cents pas s'élevaient dans le château tout entier.

- Il faut que cela cesse, a grondé Severus. La guerre psychologique a commencé, il nous fait nous ronger les sangs.

Le soir était tombé et il regardait les lumières des feux dans la forêt.

- Je vais voir Albus. Je ne devrais pas en avoir pour très longtemps.

Il est partit silencieusement. L'attente devait lui porter sur les nerfs, mais il était la personne la plus capable de se maîtriser.

J'avais réfléchi aux effets de l'Union, je me doutais qu'elle avait des vertus curatives, et ajouté au décalage temporel, cela pourrait toujours nous être utile. Les vertus curatives devaient être d'ordre mentales et physiques, les tensions, les migraines, blessures, les effets seraient comme annulés selon mes prévisions.

L'attente se faisait plus longue, et bien sur la débâcle serait violente. Voldemort devait peaufiner quelques derniers plans. Et nous devrions probablement obligés d'improviser, sûr que Severus détesterait cela, une prise de risque, qui en voudrait sûrement la peine.

Il nous faudrait retenir le Temps. Et cela suffisamment pour qu'Harry vainque.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre, je crois que vous avez le droit de me clouer au piloris pour une telle attente. Je ne suis pas très fière de moi à ce sujet. Pour vous réconforter, il ne reste plus que 3 petits chapitres à écrire (et oui je n'ai encore rien fait, pour changer) et vous aurez le fin mot de cette histoire... En attendant, je vous remercie tous de votre fidélité. Bises à toutes et à tous, et portez-vous bien d'ici là !**


	23. Interlude - Une Promesse à mon Pèlerin

**Disclaimer :** Tout à Rowling.

Voici donc le 23e chapitre de cette fiction qui dure depuis un certain temps. Je remercie tous les lecteurs, et ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews encourageants ! A ma bêta, je te remercie pour ton travail toujours impeccable. Je vous demande de me pardonner pour cette très longue attente, mais j'ai une vie privée et professionnelle à coté de la fanfic. Pour me faire pardonner, je poste 2 chapitres consécutif, et je bosse sur le dernier (enfin!).

**Chapitre 23 :** Interlude - Une Promesse à mon Pèlerin

**/HG/**

Il nous fallait gagner du temps à tout prix, la victoire n'allait être gagnée qu'à cette condition. Autour de moi, des cadavres plus ou moins mutilés, il ne fallait pas que je m'attarde, ce n'était pas le moment, on comptait trop sur moi, mes pensées auraient tout le temps après de faire le deuil de mes camarades. La nuit était effrayante et sombre, le ciel de velours indigo zébré par instant d'éclats verts et rouges sanguins. Les hurlements de bêtes inhumaines se faisaient entendre, comme dans un de ces cauchemars dont on ressort à bout de souffle et échevelé. Cependant, ici point de bêtes chimériques, point d'hallucinations, tout était trop réel, sensible. Le sol saturé de boue et de sang était glissant, je courrais à toute allure en tentant de rester aussi stable que possible sur cette patinoire, je sentais l'haleine chaude de Greyback dans ma nuque, ce dernier m'avait prise en chasse, aussi amusé que s'il courrait derrière un lapin apeuré. Et il paierait très cher pour cette illusion.

**/SS/**

Dans la masse, un véritable chaos, les sorts coloraient le visage de notre adversaire, la rage ponctuant la fatigue. La folie croisant le fer avec la ténacité. Il devenait presque difficile de différencier nos alliés de notre ennemi tant nous étions couverts de boue, l'humidité de l'herbe rendait glissant le terrain meuble de la lisière de la foret. La nuit était bien entamée, le temps tracé par des cris, des exclamations, ou des explosions en tout genre. Nous nous battions pour nos vies, pour notre liberté, pour nos enfants si nous en avions. En face de moi, Bellatrix aussi folle qu'à l'accoutumée, gesticulait, perdant de sa force au fur et à mesure du temps. Cependant je me méfiais de cette vipère au venin trompeur mais bien mortel. Molly Weasley excédée par les caquètements de la furieuse, la pétrifia et fit exploser ce triste personnage qu'Azkaban avait achevé d'ôter toute raison.

- Molly Prewett dont tu te moquais t'as envoyé ad patres ! Hurla la matrone des Weasley.

Elle était d'une efficacité incroyable, impitoyable et précise comme jamais. Pour ma part, je tentais de me ménager, utilisant l'Art de l'Esquive et ripostant froidement.

Bientôt la masse coalisée du Seigneur des Ténèbres fut réduite à peau de chagrin, le peu qu'il en restait fit une attaque suicidaire ou bien transplana pour fuir. Ne restait plus devant nous que le noyau dur des Mangemorts légèrement étêté. Le Lord Noir semblait écumer de rage en voyant son armée se faire décimer. Nos rangs s'étaient aussi éclaircit, inutile de mentir mais il n'était pas l'heure de faire les comptes.

La dernière partie de notre plan allait se mettre en marche, comme l'avait prévu Dumbledore, il fallait que je trouve ma belle...

**/HG/**

Greyback devait penser que j'étais une faible née de moldue, et que je ne devais pas avoir d'endurance. Comme il se trompait ! Les épreuves avaient eu le temps de forger notre force de caractère et notre force physique. Severus m'avait repéré je le savais bien, il arrivait, ce qui devait signifier que la fin de la bataille allait bientôt sonner...

**- Quelques heures auparavant -**

**/SS/**

- Allez Hermione encore un peu, tiens un peu plus longtemps ! Quand tu arriveras à me faire tenir ce champ de magie, je te laisserais dormir.

La tenant dans mes bras pour qu'elle ne chancelle pas, je la poussais à donner le meilleur d'elle même pour maîtriser ce dôme, pour maîtriser ce Don. Elle puisait dans ses forces ce qu'elle avait de plus cher en elle pour consolider cette barrière imperméable.

- Il faut que tu me fasses la promesse Hermione que tu sois capable de recréer notre dôme. Cela permettra à Harry d'en finir avec le Mage Noir, pour que tout le monde puisse vivre sa vie sans craindre qu'un fou veuille en prendre le commandement et demande l'extermination de toute une population. Le Timing je m'en occuperais, on perds facilement la notion du temps lors d'une bataille. Concentre toi à rester en vie, et à garder un maximum de ta puissance pour en finir avec Voldemort.

**/HG/**

Nous étions dans la Salle sur Demande, seuls, pour faire des exercices avant que la bataille ne commence. Je tombais de fatigue, et j'avais du mal à me concentrer. J'avais réussi à refaire ce dôme une petite dizaine de fois avec l'aide de Severus en piochant dans cette réserve qu'était notre magie commune liée. La manipulation était délicate et cette magie semblait instable, nous avions protégé de notre mieux la Salle.

Après la création d'un dernier dôme, Severus m'avait laissé dormir les quelques heures restantes avant que ne démarre la bataille. Juste avant son lancement par Voldemort, il m'avait arraché la promesse que je ne ferais rien d'inconsidéré ou d'inconscient.

**- Fin du Flash Back –**

**/HG/**

Dans le ciel, on aurait pu croire à un feu d'artifices, sans les cris ravis des spectateurs « Oh la belle bleue, oh la belle rouge ! ». Il y a eu une accalmie, une attente : Harry se trouvait devant Voldemort, Ron non loin, moi et Severus ensemble, fondu comme une seule personne.

J'ai fais un signe de tête à Harry, qui a sourit, il s'est avancé de quelques pas, et avant que le moindre Mangemort ait pu dire « Sang-de-Bourbe » j'avais puisé suffisamment de force pour créer le dôme qui nous enfermerait tous ensemble pour achever le sorcier mégalomane.

Le dôme manipulait le temps, protégeait des blessures et autres affections du corps.

Harry s'offrit crânement à son adversaire, qui l'abattit froidement sans savoir qu'un coup fourré allait lui revenir de plein fouet pour le détruire.

Le dôme s'effaça, montrant à tous le corps d'Harry Potter inerte. Le jour se leva, morne et brumeux.

**Voilà pour la 1ère partie, il est un peu court bien sur ! Mais pas de panique, ça n'est pas tout à fait terminé... Qu'en pensez-vous ?**


	24. Bataille

**Disclaimer :** tout à Rowling.

Attention à la chronologie de ce chapitre, j'avoue qu'elle n'est pas simple.

**Le Lien**

**Chapitre 24 :** Bataille

Le jour se leva, morne aux yeux du commun des mortels, si terne, fade, et acide aux yeux de ces sorciers rassemblés-là. Maculés de boue, les yeux brillants empli de folie et de rage. Le grondement du mécontentement se faisait plus lourd à chaque seconde. Seul ce corps inerte, pâle et sans vie semblait tenir en suspend le reste de l'action. Personne ne savait ce qui venait de se passer sous cet étrange dôme doré, cette action qui avait duré seulement quelques secondes semblait une simple bizarrerie du monde sorcier et de la Magie.

Trois sorciers uniquement savaient ce qui allait suivre, et en regardant le corps avachi dans la boue et l'humidité de la rosée du matin, espérant que leur calcul ne se révélât point faux. Ils retenaient leur respiration, comptant les secondes qui devraient finalement leur apporter victoire et paix.

Dans l'herbe, le jeune homme reprit son souffle légèrement, il avait bien été sonné, même s'il s'était préparé au choc du sort mortel. Son esprit s'était mis en veille quelques minutes et sans le savoir il avait pu réellement feindre la mort alors que le Lord Noir scrutait attentivement une éventuelle étincelle de vie, et lorsqu'il n'y vit que le noir, il cessa de porter son attention sur son adversaire. La scène avait été très étrange dans ce dôme, Severus avait eu beau tenté de le préparer, il n'aurait jamais pu comprendre ce qui arrivait sans vivre cette expérience. Le dôme avait permis de ralentir le temps à l'intérieur tandis qu'a l'extérieur les secondes s'écoulaient normalement.

Le Lord noir avait semblé bien sur de sa suprématie malgré la réduction des forces qu'il contrôlait. Bien sur, il avait agi rapidement, ne se doutant absolument pas que le dôme absorberait l'essentiel de l'_intention_ de l'Impardonnable. Il avait simplement assommé le jeune sorcier, et détruit le dernier Horcruxe sans qu'il ne s'en rendit compte, ne causant aucune blessure particulière.

Lorsque cette magie retomba, les autres sorciers en expectative – bien que certains continuaient à se battre – attendaient le résultat de l'entreprise. Le silence se fit, bientôt déchiré par un sifflement de rage aveugle. Le camps pour la liberté était prêt à se remettre au combat quitte à se faire décimer pour que d'autres puissent vivre leur vie pleinement, faisant le sacrifice de leur existence. Ils grondaient de rage bouillante, tels des bêtes sauvages, retenant leur instincts car ils faisaient malgré tout confiance aux deux hommes de stratégies que contenaient leur camps. Albus et Severus avaient bien prévu une telle réaction, et leur avaient ordonné de se retenir, tout en y ajoutant un sort et une potion afin que leur subconscient ne puissent leur faire une action imprévisible, le sort serait levé sitôt que la bataille serait terminé, la potion disparaîtrait quelques heures après son absorption, elle durerait malgré tout une bonne journée.

Le jeune homme se remit debout, sans qu'un sorcier le vit, hormis ceux concernés par le dôme. Le Lord noir sentit un regard traverser sa nuque, hostile, réfrigérant, et très concentré. Le jeune homme murmura le sort de mort, sans haine, simplement fatigué, las de cette violence, qui alla s'écraser contre l'épave qui se disait maître du monde. Ce dernier s'écroula, se fracassant sur le sol, comme un million de morceaux de porcelaine, son humanité envolée depuis bien longtemps déjà, il ne se résumait plus qu'aux ombres, à la peur, et de vagues souvenirs, vagues relents d'humanité fanée. Son armée se tut, choquée au-delà des mots, le camp adverse, les mit aux arrêts, envoyant le tout à Azkaban. La prison, sur le roc, n'était plus cernée par les détraqueurs, juste des Aurors spécialement formé pour les encadrer, pour surveiller les risques qu'ils représentaient.

**- Sous le dôme -**

Le sorcier au visage écailleux ne perdit pas de temps, siffla l'Impardonnable envers sa Némésis qui n'avait que trop tardé, qui ne l'avait que trop nargué. Curieusement, le sort alla s'écraser contre le dôme et un éclat alla rebondir contre le Garçon-qui-a-survécu, ce dernier s'écrasa mollement au sol, ses lunettes se cassèrent et tombèrent sur le sol. Severus et Hermione, l'un contre l'autre, relâchèrent leur magie commune liée, et le dôme s'effondra.

**- Sur le champ de bataille -**

Un étrange dôme doré opaque et lumineux s'éleva, chassant les ombres-même de la nuit. Il ne resta en place que durant quelques petites secondes tout cela pour voir une scène surréaliste : Snape et Granger l'un contre l'autre, relativement calmes mais fusillant du regard le Lord noir, le jeune sorcier qui lui avait donné du fil à retordre les séparant de quelques pas.

En quelques minutes à peine, tout fut fini, aussi soudainement que cela avait commencé. Le camp adverse se posait bien des questions, comment une telle action avait pus se faire ? Comment ces minutes avaient pu se condenser à tel point que pendant une seconde Potter était mort, puis la seconde d'après semblant d'attaque et acheva celui qui se réclamait être le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Ils y repensaient la plupart enfermés dans les cellules humides et froides d'Azkaban.

**Et voilà, je m'en vais travailler sur le dernier chapitre. J'espère que cela vous a plu. Bonne journée à tous.**


	25. Epilogue

Bonjour à tous, voici le dernier chapitre du Lien, je vous remercie vivement de m'avoir suivie, encouragée, tout au long de cette première fic (qui a duré très longtemps). Merci aux bêtas qui se sont succédées. Je poste donc l'épilogue, le fin mot de l'histoire. Bonne lecture à tous !

**Le Lien**

**Chapitre 25 :** Epilogue

C'était la fin d'une époque. La fin du règne du Lord Noir. La fin du cauchemar pour la plupart. Bien sur il y aurait des souvenirs tristes et déplaisants.

Harry Potter regardait l'horizon, seul, près de Poudlard en pleine restauration.

Quelques mois étaient passés, et la terre du champ de bataille conservait l'empreinte de ce moment-là et les yeux fermés, il pouvait encore revoir les taches carmins mêlées à la boue.

Après la bataille, les corps allongés des morts, rigides et pales. Et les noms qu'on égrenait ici et là, des pleurs et des sanglots. Mme Pomfresh et son infirmerie pleine à craquer, elle avait travaillé sans répits pendant de longues heures, à suturer, à murmurer des sorts de guérisons, à veiller aux répits de ses malades.

Elle avait combattu des blessures vicieuses, des infections, main dans la main avec Snape qui lui préparait potion après potion.

Les blessures superficielles avaient été habilement refermées, ne restait plus que le temps pour fermer le reste, ce qui serait plus long et infiniment plus délicat.

Hermione restait aussi avec Snape, on les voyait de temps à autres, essentiellement aux repas où ils se faisaient discrets.

Ils étaient partis Merlin savait où, pour des vacances. Il leur fallait se découvrir enfin entièrement sous un autre angle que celui aigu de la guerre.

Harry surveillait le château, veillait sur les professeurs en attendant de reprendre sa vie en main. Il était las de la violence. La carrière d'Auror ne l'emballait plus. Il désirait autre chose. Un coin paisible où se poser loin du fracas de la vie.

Il revivait chaque nuit ses cauchemars, se réveillant trempé de sueur, frissonnant. Il lui fallait vivre. Ginny et lui était enfin ensemble, une chose vraiment positive, elle faisait tout pour qu'il se sente bien.

Hermione regardait Severus se réveiller en douceur. Ils avaient trouvé un endroit loin de Poudlard pour se ressourcer l'un avec l'autre. Au départ, Severus se réveillait chaque nuit d'un cauchemar le laissant tremblant et livide. Elle avait pris l'habitude de le bercer et de lui murmurer en boucle qu'elle était là, que tout irait bien maintenant. Il avait fini par arriver chaque nuit à dormir un peu plus, trouvant une certaine sérénité.

Le lendemain, ils devaient retourner à Londres chez Harry au Square. Ils n'avaient pas mis les pieds sur le sol anglais depuis des mois.

La vie continuait tout simplement.


End file.
